Violent Delights: Triumph
by ElloHarley
Summary: Tommy never forgave Brendan for choosing a girl over him and his mother, doesn't understand what was so important - until he meets someone that makes him understand exactly why Brendan chose his heart over his head. Tommy/OC HIATUS
1. P1: Chapter 1

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

**Tommy Riordan/OC**  
**Rating: T** - As a reader if you're adverse to any strong language, themes of violence or of an adult nature then discontinue reading.  
**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to the Gavin 'O' Connor and the cast and crew, I don't own anything but characters you've not heard of. I unfortunately do not own Mr Edward Thomas Hardy either because if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about him, that's for sure.

Warning: The story will take place during and after the movie but not all spoken lines will be accurate.

* * *

_: can I burn the pieces I wrote, I don't think so ~ now there's a key where my wonderful mouth used to be :_

Chapter 1: Introducing Alana Drew

'Yeah? Well you wasted my time too you little bi-'

The familiar click of the phone on the other end was harsher than usual but I still slammed mine down too just to emphasize the fact I was very, very pissed off at the womans attitude just a moment ago.

'Lana...'  
'What?' I snapped and then recoiled quickly as my boss, looking fairly annoyed and now astonished hovered over my desk. Her coffee was placed calmly on my desk as she cleared her throat and took the seat opposite mine.

'Ms Jamison I didn't mean to-'

'What? Swear at a client or snap at your boss?'

I felt my stomach tie into knots and I flushed, embarassed at such a crude but truthful statement. The woman on the other end of the phone just moments ago had only called to cancel her sons AA meeting but with the day I've had already, I wasn't in the mood to play dutiful counsellor.

'Lana you're job is simple. Pick up the phones. You were demoted from desk duty and from refreshments - all you have to do is pick up the phones.'

I wasn't a people person. It was just as simple as that.

I was sarcastic, rude and my sense of humour tended to insult people - comes with being from England.

Ms Jamison stood, brushed a stray hair from her suave grey skirt-suit and picking up her coffee, went on her way after making it very clear how easy and painless my job was. It was pretty obvious that any more complaints from clients who'd been mistreated over the phone, I was walking home with an early paycheck and unemployment stamped on my forehead.

'Rough day?' Glancing over at probably the only person who I got along with in this place, Kelsie McCormack placed her designer jean cladded arse on my desk toppling over some pens.

'More like disastrous.' I rested my face in my hands ignoring the phone that was ringing non-stop beside me. Working in Alcoholics Anonymous wasn't pleasant.

People weren't calm, weren't civil most of the time and more often than not, they just wanted to go home and so dealing with people with pent up anger, frustration and a whole lotta issues wasn't new to anyone who worked in the AA offices.

But somehow, it was always too much for me.

I was the kind of person who will insult the way your hair looks just to overcome an awkward silence or the person who has never drank in their life but decides to joke about the vodka in front of someone who'd only just began the 12 steps.

Kelsie rubbed my back comfortingly and with a snort she said, 'why is it the person who hates people can't get along with people who hate themselves?'

'Because their sob stories are boring.' And see, a sarky comment like that loses me a friend.

I looked up just as Kelsie rolled her eyes. Kelsie was a therapist and sat in some of the AA meetings sometimes to overhear some of their dramatic stories and how  
long they've been sober and what abuse someone went through to turn to alcohol.

And still at twenty-two years old, I've never drank enough to get drunk. Why do I work here?

_Because that two bedroom house you live in all alone torments you with a three digit number every month threatening to kick you out on your arse in the street if _  
_you don't work._

'There's a discharge this Saturday,' she said flicking through some files on my desk as I glared at the phone that was still ringing, 'wanna watch her go?'

'No,' I said quickly and giving in, I picked up the ringing device that was bound to make my ears fall off, 'Alcoholics Anonymous, Alana Drew speaking, can I help you?'

The voice on the phone was one I was hoping not to hear again, 'oh, it's you - why is it every time I call this number, you answer? My son can't go to his meeting to-'

I sighed, '-today because he's hungover from relapsing last night. So shove the illness excuse where the sun doesn't shine ma'am and I'll inform his mentor that his 12 steps are to be repeated next week when he isn't tempted by Mr Jack Daniels - thank you madam, have a lovely day.'

Hanging up the phone I took a deep breath and looked up at an annoyed Ms Jamison who was in her office doorway.  
_  
Brilliant..._

**~VD:T~**

When I moved to Pittsburgh I didn't expect the weather being so similar to typical English weather.

Constantly overcast, damp and you feel glum just looking at the sky, can't tell the difference between Summer and Autumn and having to carry an umbrella with you whereever you go - except for me who forgot today which is why I'm soaked to the bone and can't see more than a foot away from me.

I don't live in the most expensive area but it could be worse. My apartment complex is in a quiet, suburban area where there aren't many supermarkets but there's a small array of necessary shops that get you through the week.

Fumbling around for my keys, I unlock my small silver car and sit down with a heavy sigh. _I hate rain._

It's already dark outside and it's only six but today's work is over and I got away with slandering a client's mother witnessed by my boss...twice.

A thump on my window makes me jump a mile and after a quick yelp, I brace myself with one hand on my seats headrest and the other on my steering wheel.

'Jesus!'

'Can you help me?'

Because of the rain I can only make out a man... looks kinda old but doesn't look familiar. He doesn't look potentially dangerous but looks can be decieving after all.

'Probably not.' I mutter under my breath and skidding to the passengers chair, I wind down the window about an inch, 'why?'

The man looks utterly soaked and he's breathing hard as if he's been running. 'My car broke down.'

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I look at him blankly, 'if that's not a serial killer line I don't know what is. Phone a pick-up. Goodnight.' Just as I was about to sidle back to the drivers side, I hear a small chuckle and the man bends down so he's eye level with me.

Bright blue eyes embedded in wrinkling, withered skin stares into my brown eyes and it's like he's looking into my soul - I totally knew he was a creep.

'I'm Patrick. I think I know you - do you work for AA?' He gestures to the building behind him and I nod slowly.

'Yeah, but I don't know you.'

By his expression I could tell I was bothering him, he just wanted some help and I'm keeping him out in the rain accusing him of being a serial killer.

'Can I borrow your cell-phone? Or... are you from America?'

'No and no.' I say slowly and I look at him sheepishly, 'I don't mean to be rude but there are plenty of other people around.' _Lie._ 'And I don't have a mobile on me right now.' _Another lie._ 'I'm also in a rush.' _And another._

'I can tell I'm obviously bothering you,' he said and backed away from my car, 'I'll just ask inside, I'm sure once I say what excellent service one of their workers provide for a fellow client, they'll be more than happy to oblige to help me. I'll tell them...' He peers into my car to catch a glimpse of my name-tag..._ Fuck!_ 'Alana Drew has a way with people.'

I glare at him... clever, sarcastic twat.

Huffing and cursing under my breath, I turn around in my seat and scamper through my handbag in the backseat pulling out my mobile. 'Cover it, if it gets...'

Before I can finish my sentence he hauls the door open and without giving me much time to move over, he plops his backside into my passengers seat and shuts the door shaking his head leaving droplets all over my dashboard.

'Excuse me Patrick.' I'm stunned at this old mans audacity and hesitate for a moment before I give him my phone.

'Your phone would have gotten damaged out there,' his smile is friendly and I can't help but feel a little bad at the way I treated him. He dials a number on my phone and listens carefully.

'Tommy? I know you said not to call... I know. I'm in a spot of trouble. My car broke down...'

I sit there awkwardly staring out into the rain as I hear someone on the other side of the phone sound not too happy at all that this man is calling him. Should've called car pick-up.

At least they're paid to be nice to you.

I glance at him as he rubs his forehead, this guy seems to be giving him a hard time whoever Tommy is.

'Can you just borrow the car in the garage and pick me up outside AA? Keys are in the drawer... It was your mothers.' This was obviously the wrong thing for the old guy to say because even I heard the click of the phone on the other end.

This Patrick doesn't show any fault though in his front - he sits calmly and hands me back my phone, 'my son is coming to pick me up.'

I sit there for a moment expecting him to get out but he doesn't. I'm not used to being in this kind of position, I've usually intimidated whoever I've encountered by now to have them turning to someone more pleasant to talk to.

'Do you mind if I wait in here?' He finally asks obviously not getting out even if I said no considering his intruding entrance into my car. And life. And credit on my mobile.

I wave a hand at him and force a smile, 'obviously not.'

'Are you from England?' He asks after a moment and I nod my head not really interested in a conversation. I want this man gone - I don't care if he threatens me by walking into his meetings to tell his mentor and my boss all about my lack of civilisation.

_I've done my good deed for the week - now old man, bugger off._

Of course I didn't say any of that. I have manners.

'How long is your son gonna be?' Patrick shrugs, 'I don't live far but he'll probably be as long as he can.'

Nice kid, I thought with a roll of my eyes. A few minutes go by in silence and it's welcomed by me but clearly not by him. He's obviously used to conversation considering he keeps opening his mouth to say something and then shutting it again.

He doesn't look tall or lanky. He looks like he could've been quite athletic at an early age. Obviously an alcoholic or he wouldn't be here. I'll have to check his file tomorrow at work or something.

His eyes, although startling are tired. He looks mentally exhausted.

Just then headlights appear in my rearview mirror and although I can't see the person inside, Patrick takes his cue to leave. 'Nice to meet you Miss Drew and thank you.'

Although our meeting was met on impolite terms, his thank you is genuine and so is my 'no problem' that I say to him before he shuts the door of my car.

Just as I'm about to pull away, I look up into my mirror to catch eyes with the driver of the car and his grey eyes meet mine in a kind of secret communication. He's obviously wondering who I am.

I can't tell much of what he looks like but his eyes are beautiful - his face hidden by a shadow because of the dark outside and the overhead streetlight doesn't give much away.

He also looks really cramped in that car he's driving, his broad muscles clear to see in his shoulders as his sillouhette almost shrouds the whole interior of the car.

Hmm, I'll definitely be searching the Patricks in our system tomorrow.

* * *

**From ElloHarley(me!): Whaddaya think so far?  
I know his car doesn't break down in the movie but sue me, okay? Some events are gonna change.  
If there are any grammatical errors, I apologize, I haven't got a proof-reader except for myself and sometimes I might overlook something. Alright, so, thanks for checking out the first chapter.  
_Song: Virgin State of Mind by K's Choice_**


	2. P1: Chapter 2

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: holds me in his big arms, drunk & I am seeing stars :_

Chapter 2: Meeting Tommy Riordan

My apartment was one of the lucky ones. Or rather, I was.

It was the kind of apartment with two bedrooms and a set of stairs so it seperated it from the apartments downstairs in the complex because it was more like a house.

And everyone hated you for it.

'I don't understand why people give you weird looks,' Kelsie says loudly as Mr and Mrs Shraplot glance in our direction as we head towards the elevator the next morning.

'They're jealous of my crib,' I joke and watch Mrs Shraplot let out a surprised sound as if her and her husband have worked hard to shroud their jealousy and resentment towards me since I moved in.

Kelsie holds her Starbucks in one hand and presses the call button with the other. 'So, this guy from last night, what did you say his name was?'

'Patrick.' I tell her pressing the ground button. I didn't mention the fact I'm going snooping into his personal AA file today.

'Patrick...' she urges and I shake my head, she ponders for a moment, 'could be Patrick Conlon. What did he want again? A ride?'

'My phone,' I almost roll my eyes at the upmost audacity the man had shown last night, 'but he might as well have grabbed a lift as well. Climbing into my car like that. What if he'd been armed or something, I could be dead this morning.'

She looks at me as if I'm mental as we climb into my car, 'you should lock your doors anyway. Look, this car isn't big enough for a struggle, you'd be dead for sure.'

I thank her sarcastically and pull out heading to work, my mission today not to piss off anyone, especially my boss.

Later that day, I finally have a chance to check up on this Patrick Conlon. Typing his name into the search bar was the easy part, turns out there aren't many Patricks in AA.

Patrick Conlon, coming up to his thousand day sobriety, has two sons and a deceased wife. That's all there is and I let out a disappointing sigh. _That sucks._ No mention in his file how he's attacked anyone although there's a comment from his mentor at the bottom that he has an estranged relationship with both sons and that he personally asks for no mention of his wife.

Well his son isn't so estranged if he's living with him, I think to myself closing down the computer and taking a sip of my coffee. I spot Ms Jamison on the other side of the office and catch her wavering eye. She's obviously making sure I'm not making trouble.

Just then as if to prove I'm still doing my job the phone rings.

'Alcoholics Anonymous, Alana Drew speaking, can I help you?' There's a disgruntled mutter on the other side but then a voice speaks up, it's a nice rough kinda voice.

But he sounds annoyed. 'I'm calling for Patrick Conlon.'

That is so effing weird, I take the phone away from my ear just to make sure I'm not imagining this and then take another look at the closed down computer.

'Erm, o..okay. Is he alright?'

For once in my life I didn't make a sarcastic comment.

'His car has broken down so he's going to be late.'

And because my stupid mouth hates me, I blurt out, 'Tommy?'

There's silence on the other end before he speaks slowly, 'yeah? How'd you know my name?'

I turn around in my chair as Ms Jamison looks my way thinking I'm making a personal social call on my work hours, I speak quickly into the phone before she comes over.

'Sorry, I just... I'm... okay, I'll pass the message along. Thank you for notifying us.' And I'm back on professional mode. I'm so embarassed I have to still my knees from shaking and as I turn back around, my curious (downright nosey) boss is stood there tapping her fingers against my desk. 'Who was that Lana?'

'Someone for Mr Conlon. Can you tell his mentor...' I glance at the chart of the list of names next to mentors, 'Paige that he'll be late for the meeting today?'

She looks dubious for a moment but nods curtly, 'fine.'

Phew, mission acomplished, I didn't piss her off. I did however make a fool out of myself - if this Tommy is hot, I'm gonna shoot myself.

**~VD:T~**

An hour before my shift ends I pass the meeting hall where all the AA clients are sat in a circle, I can recognize the old man from last night and see him nodding along to something a young woman is saying.

I press myself against the glass window on the double doors and see Kelsie look very serious as she listens intently. I wonder if she's actually listening.

All of a sudden, she stands up and flicks her blonde hair across one shoulder. My short dark hair that only reaches an inch past my chin is conscious of it and I tug it watching her say something quick and shoots them all a smile. They all bow their heads in thanks and pack their things up. Scooting away from the door before they all unload onto me, I move to the side only to bump into Patrick flipping Conlon.

'Alana Drew,' he says with a smile, 'nice to see you. Knew you worked here.'

'I'd say you're a stalker but it's clear you're here for other...reasons.' I say without thinking and catch his eyes droop the floor as if he's ashamed and I've just reminded him that he's here because he was an alcoholic.

I don't bother apologizing. I figure I disappoint a lot of people and hurt their feelings, if I apologize it's a sort of promise it won't happen again and when my foots in my mouth, I can't guarantee that.

'Do you need a ride home?' His eyes look alarmed and he looks around as if I'm talking to someone else. I surprise myself at actually meaning the question. He doesn't say anything for a while and I begin to think he suspects I'm joking. 'Is your son coming again?'

'No,' he says quietly, 'it's not raining so I was just going to walk.'

This man has a way of making me rethink the things I say sometimes. My heart strings tug in a way they haven't before. I'm actually feeling sorry for this old man.

_That's new._

'I can give you a lift.' I say and smile at him so he knows I'm not kidding. 'My car is outside...' I begin walking to the door and he doesn't move for a moment, 'if you'd rather walk...'

'No...' he says and walks next to me, 'last night you were a little...'

'Rude?' I open the door and the cold air hits us immediately, 'impolite? Uncomfortable? Yeah, I'm all those things but I know an old man with trouble walking when I see one.'

He looks down at his knees as if I've uncovered a secret and gets into my car when I unlock it.

'Thank you,' he says with a fatherly kind of smile and I choose to only smile back tentatively. I don't need reminding of my father. My non-existent one anyway.

'Now, where we heading?'

His house isn't overly big or small. It isn't in an overly rough or posh area either. It's a medium sized family home in a medium sized, normal neighbourhood. There's a car parked outside the house and another in the driveway with the bonnet up. 'This is you?' I ask and cut the engine off.

He doesn't get out right away as if he's entitled to hug me in thanks or something and I start to get uncomfortable. I try and control my word vomit but I can sense an awkward situation so I can sense an insult too.

'Pop?'

We both look towards the car with the bonnet up and see another man. Another MAN isn't how I'd describe him anyway. This man is a frickin' _MAN._ He's around six feet with shoulders as wide as a brick wall and a body so toned, it looks like I could run him over with a truck and I'd just bounce off.

His tousled brown hair is cropped and his grey eyes are very familiar.  
Patrick gets out the car and I follow suit in politeness, I don't shut my door though and just lean on it and peer at Mr. Very Toned-Very Good Looking-Very Athletic-I Can Knock You Out With My Little Finger over the roof of my car.

He rubs his hands on his grey T- Shirt that looks like was painted on him and grease stains it. He was obviously fixing the car.

'Tommy,' Patrick says, 'I just got a ride home. This is Alana.'

_So this is Tommy Conlon._

_'Alana?'_ He wondered and seemed to look at me weirdly and then as if we both remember at the same time what happened earlier in the day, we widen our eyes and I look down resisting the blush that paints my cheeks.

'Thanks for the ride, Alana. My meeting is-'

'-Monday. I probably wont see you. Bye...' I get back in my car and ignore the way they're both looking at my strangely. Tommy is obviously going to mention I said  
his name meaning they're both going to be discussing that I've been practically stalking them. I need to leave right now.

I drive off without looking back in my rearview keeping my eyes glued to the road. My gut feels weird. Fluttery and tied up. Embarassment in front of an amazingly hot guy never goes down well.

Damn my life.


	3. P1: Chapter 3

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire :_

Chapter 3: Coffee with the Conlons

The weekend went by uneventfully and Kelsie called once to confirm our plans Monday evening - meeting at my place for alcohol. Tuesdays were our days off and we never made sure we were sober to enjoy it.

When Monday rolled by however, I wasn't expecting to see someone I said I wouldn't.

'Patrick, what are you doing outside? Your meeting starts in three hours.' It was seven in the morning. Old man might not have plans but I have to at least earn my position in this line of work, I can't be seen talking socially to clients. Ms Jamison will have a field day with that, she'd probably think I've overcome by attitude problem and send me on camp with them or something.

'It does but I wanted to be sure to see you.' He tilted his hat off his head in a polite gesture and shifted his weight. I didn't wait for him to finish what he was going to say.

I was freezing and although the coffee machine inside isn't Starbucks, it's better than freezing my ass off waiting for an old man to decide what he wants to say.

'Okay,' I breathed past him allowing him to make his mind up. Follow me inside and talk my ear off to go back home and continue our professional relationship.

I didn't cease to notice his car parked beside mine either. He joined me at the coffee machine as I collected my coffee, 'your car is fixed then.' He nodded and took a swift look around the place he was due to be in three hours. I don't know how long he's been here, he was probably here before I began working here which is why he's looking at it with a distasteful look on his face.

'My son...' he trailed off and caught my eye but I pretended not to notice the curious look on his face. I am amazing at playing stupid. 'Speaking of,' he says and takes a seat opposite me at my desk. It was nearly empty bar some people who'd probably arrived at six just to make a good impression.

Ms Jamison shows up half an hour late anyway, she's not here to appreciate their effort. 'Have you met him before?'

'No,' I say quickly and shake off the feeling he doesn't believe me. 'I barely even know you.'

'You seemed to know him.'

'His name,' I nodded and took a sip from my coffee, 'it's my job to keep up to date with clients files.'

Patrick doesn't say anything for a long while and I begin to sense an awkward silence, 'mate,' I grab his attention more with my accent I'm guessing than the way I addressed him and I lean forward leaning my elbows on my desk, 'I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?'

Again, he hesitates and shifts in the seat. I've made him uncomfortable and I realize he wasn't here for anything in particular.

'My son recently moved back home. Just last week, I'm used to being by myself but when there's someone in the house who doesn't talk much - makes you feel more lonely.'

_Cool story bro_ is all I can think and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. He looks down at the ground as if I'll embrace him or start another conversation with him. This guy pulled at my heartstrings, I'm not going to lie but I'm not here for friends. Especially ex alcoholics with family issues as high as a mountain.

Clearing my throat, I blurt out something without even thinking, 'shall I crack out the whiskey then?' And literally, I throw my hand to my mouth and stifle a laugh. I watch him squirm in the chair and I inwardly cringe. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean- Patrick...'

'You make weird jokes if that was supposed to be funny.' He stands up and puts his hat back on his head, 'I get the message. You think of me as I think of myself. As my sons thinks of me.'

The end part is barely audible but I catch it and it isn't difficult to see this guy needs a break in life.

'Alright,' I say and grab my bag, taking a look at the clock I have an hour before I'm deemed officially job threateningly late. 'Let's grab proper coffee then.'

The small smile I see as I pass him says at I started the day off well.

**~VD:T~**

We sit opposite eachother in the small cafe down the street and weirdly, it's not in silence. He actually has a lot to say when he isn't confined to the small, familiar AA meeting place.

In his comfort zone, the old guy is actually quite funny.

'So you're from England? How'd you get to Pittsburgh? It's where people are if they've ran away from home.'

I put my coffee down and can see myself insulting him. This is treading on sensitive ground. 'I've eloped.'

There's a pause and the grin that gradually makes its way onto my face tells him I'm joking and he shakes his head, 'take anything seriously Miss Drew?'

'Not really no, it's a bad habit hence why I'm deemed phone duty.'

'I thought you said your job was to handle the files.' He says curiously and gives me an authoritive look. It's lighthearted but I can tell he's genuinely wondering how much I know about him.

'For the record, I don't stalk you.' I say and just then the bell on the cafe rings and I see Patrick look up as if he's seen someone he knows. The look on his face tells me he's neither happy nor sad to see them.

I turn around in my seat to see the broad, tall figure of none other than Tommy Conlon.

He catches his fathers eye first and then mine as he halts in his movement to walk over here. I look back at Patrick who looks down and then back up at me. I can take my leave.

I dig through my bag but before I can dig out any notes the space next to me is taken. The small sofa chair isn't that big and with the athletic size of the guy next to me, I might as well disappear into the corner.

'I was just leaving.' I tell him as he makes himself comfortable. He's wearing a worn black cap and a leather jacket, joggers and a toothpick in his mouth. This man just screams sex with the way he's panting, obviously been running and I can't help but lose my breath a little bit as his captivating grey eyes skim to mine for a brief moment before he stares right at his father and his look isn't friendly.

'I didn't know you were back on the dating scene Pop, gotta say, she's a little young.'

Patrick almost chokes on his coffee and I splutter as well. _Who the fuck does this guy think he is?_ I could tell he was a little rough around the edges but that was damn right rude and yet I can't help but think it's something I'd probably say.

_'Excuse_ me?' I ask incredulously and turn to face him properly, my bag on my lap.

He doesn't even meet my eyes and continues his glare at his dad before I get impatient of his ignorance and I poke him in the arm. I can tell by the brief contact he's very chisled underneath the baggy clothes.

Slowly as if I wasn't there to begin with, he turns his head to shoot me a look to say 'what is this alien doing here?'

'That was rude.' I tell him bluntly and nod my head at him, 'now move yourself because I have work.'

He might be the most good looking man I've seen in my youthful twenty-two years but I don't take rudeness lightly. I now know why I don't have any friends.

He moves the toothpick around with his tongue in those lushious full lips of his and mutters something under his breath and yet he still makes no move to vacate the seat and allow me to exit.

Patrick was sitting silently but then he perks up, 'Tommy, let her go, son.'

His eyes meet mine again and I shoot him a look, he very deliberately and very slowly moves out of the sofa and as if he's turned into a gentleman moves his hands in a mocking gesture to the door.

'Alana,' he says under his breath but I catch it and move quickly out of the sofa. I throw a bill onto the table to cover my coffee and don't bother waving to Patrick who looks like he's about to say something before Tommy blocks my way once again.

I sigh and roll my eyes and realize with the close proximity he's very hot (as in temperature) and tall. I have to look up to meet his eyes, like I said, brick wall of a man here.

'People are born assholes,' I say and meet his wavering gaze that I recognize as attempting to intimidate me, 'and some people try to be.'

I catch very quickly I wonder if it's there at all a notion of a smirk and finally, he moves fully out of my way. As I reach the door, I take a look back at him to see he's stood there with a wondering look on his face.

As if our first meeting wasn't bad enough, the second was most definitely worse._ I called him an asshole. In front of his dad. He thought I was DATING HIS DAD._ As I head back to work fashionably late, I want to bury myself under ground.

* * *

**This wasn't much of a chapter really - more like a filler but I wanted to just include a little bit from the film. I promise it will get better.**


	4. P1: Chapter 4

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: sorry baby but I'm a bad boy, this a problem because you're a good girl :_

Chapter 4: Crushing on Tommy Riordan?

'You what?!' Kelsie spluttered and I made a face at her putting my own vodka shot down to wave my hands at her.

'Don't spill the vodka!'

She takes a moment to establish herself and shifts on the stool in my kitchen. We always agree to meet at my place considering her dingy flat on the other side of town (the dodgy bit) isn't exactly friendly. Especially once we've downed a few shots and we decide to go wandering around, her area isn't the best place to do that.

'I called him an asshole.' I mumbled again and downed my shot before pouring another.

My head was feeling lighter due to the three I've already downed and the liquid was beginning to make me buzz. Kelsie was still on her second and she looked as if she wanted to continue this conversation properly which I won't be able to do in a few more shots time.

'I can't believe you,' she laughed and gestured for me to pour her another, 'you call some guy you like an asshole. Good way to get him to like you.'

'He's rude,' I say kinda out of it that Kelsie has to grab the bottle herself to keep me from spilling any. I laugh weirdly and slump on my seat, 'I'm bored.'

'Let's go out,' she suggest and she grabs the vodka bottle and takes a swig before grabbing her jacket and walking out of my two floor apartment. I don't grab my jacket, purse or front door keys before I drunkenly stumble out to follow her.

She's holding the only important thing right now - the alcohol.

**~VD:T~**

'STOP CALLING... S-STOP CALLLLLING - I... I DON'T WANT TO THINK... I DON'T WANNA THINK ANYMORE!'

Kelsie stumbles in front of me, the vodka tossed away at the last night club we stumbled into and puts her hands up towards the sky. 'I GOT MY DANCEFLOOR ON THE HEAD!'

It takes a short moment for us to realize she got the lyrics jumbled and after a pause we both burst into hysterics.

We're just outside the bus station that's a few blocks from my apartment. This is the signal of the end of our Monday nights, we will walk to the bus station and I'll wait until her bus arrives before I stumble back home and sleep for about an hour before I wake up and want to throw up.

'What's...' I hiccup slightly and grab the bus stop pole to keep myself from falling over. It's around midnight and the roads are silent. Well, they were before we sang Lady Gaga.

Kelsie stops laughing to listen to what I'm about to say until she thinks of something else that seems more important to her right now. 'Oh! My bus.'

We turn around to see the begrudging face of the bus driver who reluctantly stops next to us. The bus is almost empty and Kelsie steps on with great difficulty. For a moment I think the driver is going to wave us away but he doesn't and I bid my best friend goodnight before bursting into laughter again when she almost face plants the floor when the bus moves too quickly.

I can feel my head spinning and I want to sit down but I tackle the internal struggle that is to walk ten minutes down a straight road.

Just as I grasp my head to try and keep it steady, I hear a low mumble as if someone is shouting but they're far away. Their voice is muffled. '-llo! Bitch...deaf?!'

All I heard was an insult and I whirl around to whoever called me a bitch only to come face to face with a very tall skinhead. His attire was typical of someone who looked like him, screwed up wifebeater as if he'd never owned an iron in his life, too low jeans and scragged leather shoes.

He looked mid thirties and down right weird.

'Excuse me,' the alcohol in me said and held a finger up in front of me, 'I would like to go home,' _hiccup_, 'and die. Goodnight.'  
'You drunk?' He said with an ugly smirk and my head was buzzing so much it was muffling the alarm bells that this guy in the middle of the night who'd already cursed at me could be ultimately dangerous.

But I carried on walking and only spun around again when I felt a strong grip on my arm that forced me back. The Earth was spinning and I closed my eyes with a moan to keep from falling over.

I wanted to sit down, right here in the concrete just until the houses around me stopped blurring with the stars but the man had his hands on my shoulders now, hard and painful.

'Let me go now,' I said quietly and still had my eyes shut. The world was still spinning that I more focused on my eyesight than the man in front of me.

'Perfect,' I heard him purr and I felt tugging on my cream long sleeved jumper. I wasn't dressed for a nightout, I was wearing skinny jeans and a sweater.

'Hey,' I slapped his hands away and went to move back but the man kept me in my place. Still, my brain wasn't quite registering what was going on but my subconcious was beginning tell me I had to get away and home very quickly.

_I just had to get this mans hands off of me._

'Don't fight darling.' He said and I felt tugging again until a brush of the freezing air caught my stomach and I snapped my eyes open, he hadn't quite taken my jumper off but he'd lifted it enough to see my white shirt underneath.

Suddenly, I felt sick. Obviously the air sobered my up too quick but throwing up was the least of my problems because even though the Earth had stopped spinning, it occured to me my surroundings were very clear and that was the smirking skinhead was still trying to take my clothes off in the middle of the street.

Bringing my hands up, I managed to force his arms away and I took a step back. The smirk on the mans face dripped off as he realized I was no longer out of it and he snarled but I managed to step back and away before managing to turn and begin to run.

I obviously wasn't completely sober though because as soon as I was off I had to stop and the man came to stand in front of me again.

I inwardly groaned, 'oh my God, go get a life.'

'What the fuck you saying to me, bitch?'

He brought his hand up but I flinched just in time to miss it. Okay, this man was about to strike me and I widened my eyes in fear. No time for sarcasm right now.

His hand came up again and he grabbed my jumper forcing me to him, his breath stunk of whiskey and I whimpered.

'Hey.'

I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that although this other voice was a man, I recognized it immediately. Tommy.

It surprised me I could distinguish it so quickly after only hearing him speak like twice but I somehow felt really safe.

Footsteps alerted me that I was still being held by this skinhead although the grip was loosened. 'Let her go,' Tommy said who was now stood next to me, his figure extremely close to me that I could tell me was wider and taller than this skinhead.

'Fuck you man, you can have her after. When I'm done with-'

A blur in front of my eyes made me yelp in surprise and I was uncerimoniously thrown backward. I didn't hit the floor though and instead into someones arms.

They were strong and sturdy and I wasn't stupid, I knew they were Tommy's but I played the damsel for just a moment longer. 'What the hell?' I breathed, putting on a good show until a smack on my backside told me I'd been dropped. _Well fuck you very much, Tommy!_

I looked up to see Tommy landing another blow on the skinhead who clearly thought he'd try his luck to hurt him but the uppercut on his jaw made him scamper away before a very immature finger gesture in our direction.

Tommy hovered over me and his grey eyes clear even in the nighttime looked concerned. Not sorry though. 'Are you okay?'

His hand reached out for mine but I narrowed my eyes at him and got up myself having to steady myself before I spoke, 'you dropped me, fuckface.'

His expression looked momentarily bewildered and he looked in the direction of where the skinhead ran off and back to me, 'but I saved you.'

'Still dropped me,' I said bluntly brushing myself off.

'Did he...' I looked up at Tommy who seemed to be scrutinizing me, 'did he hurt you? Or... tou-'

I held my hands up with a quick affirmation that the man did not touch me or hurt me in any way. I made to walk away before stopping and looking back at him expectantly. 'Walk me home then. You dropped me, it's the least you can do.'

He looked uncomfortable for a moment but began the slow walk home beside me. He was wearing jeans and a black short sleeved shirt under a grey hoodie. His dark brown hair fell on his forehead, he looked good as always. 'Where did you come from?'

There was a silence but for some reason I didn't feel the need to ruin it by a sarcastic comment, I actually waited patiently for his response for once. 'Gym.'

The wind picked up and I rubbed my arms for warmth - why didn't I bring a jacket with me again?

Tommy stopped and I was about to turn around to ask him what he was doing and that I wasn't home yet when I saw him unzip the rest of his hoodie, I tried to drag my eyes away from his bulging arm muscles and the fact that his torso looks delightful in that tight T-shirt but I couldn't help but openly stare.

He thrust the hoodie in my direction and then was about to drop it before I caught it, looking at him all confused. 'You might be hot but I'm not carrying this for you,' I held it back out to him, 'carry it yourself.'

He rolled his eyes at me, 'put it on.'

_Oh._

I did so without being told twice, I was freezing and I'm still a girl, I want to smell this ruggedly handsome man. Mmmm, he smells... manly.

'What are you doing outside all alone in the middle of the night with no jacket... no bag?'

I shrugged and the hoodie fell heavilly around my shoulders. 'I was drunk.'

By the close proximity of our walking together, our arms brushed now and again and I felt him stiffen although he recovered quickly. 'Do you... do you drink often?'

'Naah,' I said with a small laugh, 'only Monday nights really. And even sometimes that's rare if Kelsie has other plans.'

I realized we're outside my apartment building and stop. Tommy looks at me and then at the building, gestures towards it, 'this you?'

'Yep,' I say and then literally face palm my forehead, 'shit!'

'Something wrong?'

'I forgot my keys!'

I run to the door and buzz on my apartment as if someone is going to magically be inside and let me in. 'You live with someone?'

'No,' I groan and slump on the floor, nestling comfortably on the cold concrete step, 'I was just hoping God will give me a break.'

I probably look a mess right now. And homeless.

Tommy shifts his weight and takes a look around the empty street before sitting next to me on the step. He's sitting quite close and I'm tempted to rest my head on his shoulder.

'What're you gonna do?'

_Sleep,_ I think and close my eyes only to regret it when I don't want to open them again. I'm exhausted, have endured a slightly traumatic experience and was awoken from my drunken state way before schedule when I was in the comfort of my own home with paracetamol, water and a warm bed.

I felt groggy, sick and...

'Are you sleeping?'

I shoot my head up from his shoulder and quickly deny the question. 'You were.' There's a cheerful tone to his voice and I couldn't hide the smile I shoot him when he glances at me. There's a hint of a smile back and I yawn into my hand.

'I'll wait.' I say tiredly and rest my head on his shoulder again. 'Someone is bound to come in or out sooner or later. I have a spare key into my actual apartment under my doormat.'

There's a pause and I make my head more comfortable on his broad shoulder, 'I probably shouldn't have told you that Tommy Conlon.'

Before I can even register his chuckle, I'm a goner.

**~VD:T~**

_Oh the sun._

_Bright, bright, bright._

I roll over and hug my sheet to me in an attempt to deter the sick feeling longer so I can sleep more and then as if I've been shot, I shoot up in bed and take a look around.

That's just the problem.

I'm in bed.

My warm, double bed under the covers. My jeans are still on but my shoes and my sweater is off and folded messily on my desk chair on the other side of the room.  
_  
What the..._

But I'm off - towards the bathroom and see yesterdays meal in the toilet before flushing it away.

I won't ever drink again, I tell myself like I tell myself every other time I'm in this position. I clean myself up at the sink before stumbling through my apartment to try and remember how the hell I even got inside.

There's not a note or anything but there's a glass of water and a single white pill - my paracetamols - on the coffee table in the living room. Beside it is my phone with a text message.

From Tommy.

He must've put his number in my phone.

**'Nice place you got. Give me a call when you're not throwing up to thank me.'**

There's no kiss or smiley face although that's not really like Tommy to do that. There is a little PS message though. 'It's Riordan. Not Conlon.'

I put my phone down and try and hide the stupid grin that made its way onto my face. Wow, I'm crushing on the guy.

* * *

**I watched Warrior again with my friends. We started off in an argument because they favoured Brendan and then as soon as Tommy was injured and was said to be in custody after the fight, they balled their eyes out with one of my friends even saying, 'FUCK BRENDAN. PILAR AND TOMMY 4EVA.'  
I don't ship Pilar and Tommy. I ship Alana and Tommy.  
Talana.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. I hope it's not like all the other fics out there - and thank you so much for the reviews so far guys! They mean a lot considering I'm only on the 4th chapter!  
**


	5. P1: Chapter 5

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: pardon me if I'm a cocky prick - now you wonder why he does it - all I want to see is a sky full of lighters :_

Chapter 5: You're Alana Drew, not Easilly Woo'd.

I saw Patrick Conlon on Wednesday. His meeting was at 1 in the afternoon and conveniently that's when I decided to step out of my confined work space to talk to Kelsie.

'Alana,' he nodded his head in acknowledgement, a smile playing on his lips. Did he know what happened with his son? The rude yet chivalrous behaviour he showed not two days ago.

Kelsie was stood on the other side of the hall talking to another AA member so I figured I could spare him a few minutes. 'Hey Patrick.'

'You can call me Paddy, y'know?' He says taking his worn hat off and smoothing down his hair, I eyed him carefully ensuring space was between us, he didn't intimidate me in the slightest but he was still a recovering alcoholic.

'So Patrick,' I said and caught his smile fall for a brief second, 'meeting soon, eh? All completed twelve steps and rearing to go?' I resisted the laugh that was about to burst through my lips and made a small, woe is me, sound before shifting my weight, uncomfortable underneath the heavy silence.

Patrick cleared his throat and took a glance around the room before he leaned a little closer, I backed away slightly. 'Alana, did you wanna grab coffee after my meeting again?'

_Perve._

Maybe his son was right. But wait a minute, my subconcious kicked her way through the defensive barrier in my mind, he said before he's lonely.

Sighing I brushed a hand through my short hair, 'you know those things people have to earn money to buy coffee... it's called work.'

'Oh right, when do you get off?'

That sentence sounded rude and I resisted the dirty thoughts to save my sanity, 'later. Look, Patrick, are you alright? Is it Tommy?'

Why? Why for the love of God do I mention Tommy? It's just a reminder I still haven't called him yet. 'Tommy is fine,' he says quickly and studies me curiously, 'why?'

'No reason.' I say and catch Kelsie's eye across the room. She looks surprised I'm actually having a conversation with someone who isn't running for the hills due to a comment I've said and urges me to continue. _Fuck you, Kelsie._

'Coffee sounds fine,' I blurt just to save any more questions about Tommy, 'meet you in an hour?'

Patrick beams and putting his hat back on treads back into his meeting. I roll my eyes at his retreating back and puff out a breath. 'I didn't know you had a thing for... wait a minute, is that... That's the guy you're crushing on's dad!' Kelsie stage whispers and I smack her on the arm to calm her down. Ignoring everyones weirded gaze, she still has a stupid grin on her face.

'Good plan,' I catch her mocking eyes, 'get in with his dad. I'm impressed.'

'I don't think Tommy is too friendly with his dad,' I say quickly, 'to be honest, I don't think me having coffee with his dad is going to do anything but drive him away.'

Kelsie looks around at the sound of her name and Ms Jamison is stood there pointing to the meeting that needs Kelsie's presence to start. 'You said he wants you to call right? So call.'

Maybe I should, I dig my phone out of my jean pocket and check for messages. There is none. Figures.

In the brief time I've known Tommy... Riordan. He doesn't seem the type of keep on for attention. You either like him and make the effort or don't. Simple as.

I wait until Jamison walks away and I pop outside again without a jacket in the freezing air to make the call.

He answers after a few rings. 'Yeah?'

I recognize his phone voice. It's sexy phone voice. I have a sudden urge to change his name from Tommy on my phone to something more appropriate. Sex God._ Oh, shut up Alana._

'Hey Tommy? It's Alana.'

'I know, I have your number saved.' I hear him drop something on the other line and he seems out of breath. There's a pause before there's quiet on the other line and he speaks again, 'took you long enough to call me. I'm still waiting.'

_Jerk._

'I'm not thanking you. You saved me, that I'm thankful for. Then you dropped me and broke into my apartment-'

'To put you to sleep. You were drooling on my shirt.'

_I drool? Do I drool?_I seem to be more concerned about the fact whether I drooled on him or not that his chuckling on the other side of the line. My, it's a wonderful sound.

'So if you didn't call to thank you - why are you calling me?'

_Why am I calling him?_I pause for a moment, 'I'm having coffee with your dad in an hour after his meeting. I was wondering if you wanna come.'

The friendly tone he had before is gone and he grunts something inaudible. 'Why you so friendly with him?'

_Why am I so friendly with him?_I shake my own conversation with myself in my head and focus more on the annoyed handsome man on the other end of the phone.

'I was only asking. I only accepted his offer because he brought up you...'

'What about me?'

Shit, I need to stop this word vomit. 'Look, do you want to come or not? I'm not even sure if I'll go-'

'No, you should go. He...' he stops and sighs, 'he doesn't get much company anymore. But, can I see you afterward?'

I scrunch my eyes and feel butterflies. Calm yourself.

'I figure you can treat me to a drink tonight to thank me instead.'

_Jerk._

I'm working tonight but there's not a chance I'm skipping this opportunity. 'Fine. Well, you know where I live, you can meet me outside my place around seven?'

'Seven is good.' He doesn't say bye and hangs up instead. I'm noticing that's a common thing for Americans.

I glance back inside and see Ms Jamison pop her head out of the meaning to glare at me. I put the phone back to my ear quickly and burst through the door as if I don't notice her and shout into my phone, 'yeah? Well you shouldn't have slept with her!'

I pretend to hang up and catch her shocked expression. Tapping my phone, I stop and pretend to wipe my devastation from my face, 'boyfriend trou-'

'Cut it out, Lana. You don't have a man, get back to work.' She shuts the door behind her and leaves me stood there, flabberghasted at her audacity.

_I need a man._

**~VD:T~**

Coffee with Patrick is uneventful. He doesn't talk much about himself or his sons or even his meetings, he seems more interested in me. A conversation I also want to avoid.

'It was nice to see you,' he says as I go to get up and gather my jacket and bag. He seems so genuine, he's a nice old man with sky high problems but he's nice. I tend to avoid old people, they're too needy, dependant and irritable. But he's the exception.

'Yeah,' I shoot him a smile, 'I have to go, I have plans later tonight.'

'Are you...' he trails off and I put some money on the table waiting for him to finish, 'are you and Tommy together?'

I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips. I stifle them when I see he's honestly curious and I shake my head. 'Not together, together. But we have spoken on several circumstances. He actually saved me Monday night from some drunk guy.'

He bows his head and shakes it as if he's finding that hard to believe, 'is he who you're going out with later? Please excuse my prying.'

_I won't excuse it lightly, but I'll ignore it._ 'Yes.'

'Be careful.'

I want to ignore that too but I don't. I sigh and take my seat again, 'is he... is he dangerous?'

He looks up with wide eyes and almost splutters, 'no! No no no. He's not... He isn't dangerous. He isn't the easiest person to communicate with. Enjoy your date.'

_Date._

I don't say anything else and skip the goodbyes too as I get up and leave. I'm not sure I want to hear much else. It's obvious he isn't social. But he's talkative, well he is to me anyway.

He's just a little bit of an asshole.

But every rose has it's thorns.

**~VD:T~**

'How'd you get into my building?' I ask, keeping myself between the wall and door to keep him from looking into my disarrayed apartment. I had trouble finding something to wear.

I wasn't expecting him to knock on my front door and spent most of the evening checking if the buzzer worked to let someone into the building - nope, he got in somehow.

'Some lady was leaving. Let me in, can I come in?' He shifted his weight and his smirk and grey eyes almost had me fall over but I shook my head and slammed the door in his face.

'Two minutes,' I called from the other side bracing myself against the door. I look down at my outfit. Dark skinnies, black flat ankle boots and a white off the shoulder jumper I'll probably regret later considering just the draft outside had me shivering.

But hey, I didn't fail to notice Tommy had a black leather jacket on. He's a tough guy, perhaps he'll give me his jacket and I can smell him again. _Oh, shut UP Alana. You're not woo'd easilly, alright?!  
_

Grabbing my bag off the kitchen counter, I expertly opened the door and skidded out so he couldn't see into my apartment. He was leaning against the wall opposite, his hands deep in his jean pockets and he had a toothpick in his mouth.

'Ready?' I ask and lock my door behind me.

When I turn around, he's already half way down the hall towards the building front door and I have to jog to keep in step with him. By the time we're near the bar, I'm out of breath and turn around to face him before we walk in. 'Wanna slow down? Or I might as well have taken a taxi here on my own.'

I don't wait for him to respond and walk straight into the bar that I know a little too well thanks to Kelsie and my antics on Monday.

We take a seat at the bar, the buzz of the friendly atmosphere making us comfortable and our drinks are ordered. I stick to light things first, white wines and lemonades before moving swiftly onto vodka and cokes.

Tommy, like a man, orders the typical ciders.

'How was coffee with my dad?' He asks finally.

I spin the ice around with my straw in my drink before answering him, 'he told me to be careful.'

He nods his head and looks a little angry so I bow my head to catch his beautiful gaze, he follows my gaze up and I smile comfortingly, 'he meant well.'

Tommy doesn't say anything else on the matter but it's okay because we focus more on eachother. 'So where are you from originally, here?'

Nodding he takes a sip of his drink, 'Pittsburgh. I moved away for a while when I was twelve.'

He takes a bigger gulp of his drink and I understand it's a sensitive subject for him. I move on quickly. 'So, what do you do?'

He smiles slightly and turns to face me, his smile is contagious, 'what if I told you I'm a fighter?'

I laugh once and lean back a little, 'I'd ask Rocky or Tekken?'

He seems to be midly impressed and thinks for a moment, 'alright, I'm in training at the moment. For this tournament. Think MMA.'

I was never into WWF or UFC as a kid, I mean, my idea of a fight is when another girl at school brought in Polly Pocket and said it was Barbie's sister. I can see he's obviously not fully comfortable talking about the subject but I think it's more to do with the attention he'll gain if this tournament is successful.

'You don't like attention much, do you?'

'Depends what kind.' He shoots back at me with a smirk and I bow my head to hide my face which I'm sure is red.

I decide to crack a joke under the pressure as pure usual. 'So, MMA. Male Mating Academy?'

Someone behind me clears their throat before Tommy can retort and I turn around when I see Tommy's eyes flash at whoever it is stood behind me.

Patrick Conlon.

'Patrick...' I trailed off and saw the old man look innocently at us. I'm beginning to think this was a purposeful encounter. And Tommy doesn't look too pleased with it  
in the slightest. _Shit..._


	6. P1: Chapter 6

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: did you stand too close to the fire ~ like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone :_

Chapter 6: Patrick Conlon vs. Tommy Riordan

The atmosphere in the bar suddenly grew very cold and I shivered from it. If Tommy noticed, he made no way of showing it, instead his grey orbs were fixated only on Patrick.

Patrick still had on the Bambi eyes as if he'd done nothing wrong and had not in fact intruded on our evening and made Tommy quite stand-offish.

He ordered an orange juice and because I'm fucking stupid, I had to say something, 'oh don't order the kiddie drinks because of me Mr Conlon, if you want that Jagermeister right there you...'

His smile grew as Tommy's frown deepened. I realize I should've stopped way earlier but the joke was too tempting.

'I didn't know you two would be here.' Patrick attempted to console the situation but Tommy was having none of it. I was in between a father and son who walked on glass with eachother 99% of the time.

'I said training only, Pop.' Tommy muttered, his eyes still glaring at the man in front of him, 'training only.'

Patrick was nodding before the last words were out of his sons mouth and I rubbed my arms now, the tension in the room dropping below 0. I knew I'd regret the jumper but I was hoping the jacket that sat on the back of Tommys stool would be around my shoulders by now. Perhaps he isn't one for showing affection in front of his dad.

'I know, Tommy. I honestly didn't know-'

Tommy stood suddenly, his stool toppling over. The busy crowd glanced at us but it was probably nothing they hadn't seen before and blaming it on a drunk, they went back to their conversations surprisingly fast.

'Tommy,' I made an effort to calm him down before he looked about to explode and Patrick, sensing the timebomb stood as well ignoring the juice that was put in front of him. He tossed a bill on the bar and held his hands up.

Tommy made a quick movement as if he was about to leave but I grabbed him. A really bad idea when you're balancing on a stool and a brick wall of a man decides to storm out.

I fastened my grip on his white cotton T-Shirt that looked as if he'd squeezed into and made a little sound as I nearly fell completely off my chair. 'Wait.'

And surprising both me and his dad, Tommy did. He stood still, he actually listened to someone other than himself.

I didn't spare Patrick a glance as I got up off my seat, my hands still firmly on Tommy's abdomen, I could feel his harsh breathing as if he was trying to calm himself down and the only way he knew how to do that was to punch someone or walk away. And I was letting him do neither, this was a breakthrough for him.

Standing right in front of him, his eyes were staring at the door behind me but I leaned real close and touched his cheek with a finger so his eyes slowly met mine. 'Let's go somewhere else, alright?'

Moving my hands intimately up his stomach, over the plains of his muscles until they were planted on his chest. I had no idea what I was doing, I'd never had to calm down someone as built as Tommy.

The people in work who got a little out of control once their daily dose of Jack was taken away were scrawny ass people with absolutely no upper body strength whatsoever - watching Kelsie calm down those people looks easy as pie.

But whatever I was doing right now, touching Tommy in subtly intimate ways was calming him and his eyes went back to that normal grey colour, not the flash of red he had before.

He nodded and grabbed his jacket and placed it around my shoulders - _thank the heavens, _he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bar.

Patrick didn't say another word as we left, he was probably as dumbstruck as I was with the display I put on in there. Me and Tommy weren't even officially dating yet and I'd touched him more than I'd pet a new kitten.

_Don't get me wrong though,_ I inwardly smirked and noticed he hadn't let go of my hand, _I'm absolutely loving it._

* * *

I laughed so hard that I had to cover my mouth in fear the Italian pasta I'd just put in my mouth would spray all over my hot date in front of me.

Tommy, without trying can be funny. I notice his sense of humour when it comes to jokes and sarcasm is a little dry but he has an opinionated mind although he doesn't let it on which is why when the skinny, big faked boobed blonde walked in this classy Italian restaurant on the posh side of my area, her mini skirt and boob tube didn't go unnoticed and before I could comment, Tommy rolled his eyes at her.

I caught it immediately and had put my fork down to peer closer at him, 'what was that, Tommy Riordan?' I'd teased him and he looked at me innocently and confused at what I was talking about.

Gesturing my head in the direction of the stereotypical slag who took a seat opposite an elderly man - _can you SAY sugar daddy - _I smirked at him. 'Did you roll your eyes at what my best friend is wearing tonight?'

His face went from confused, to flustered and ended on defensive, 'you should tell your friend to dress right for a place like this.'

I burst into laughter right then and Tommy caught on quick and I managed to get a chuckle out of him. He's a funny guy, he doesn't sweeten up his dates, I notice. He's a real gentleman, sure. But he doesn't kiss their asses - or he hasn't kissed mine.. I resist the unfortunately part.

'Although,' I take a sip of my cola, sobered up from when I was a litle buzzed before back in the bar, 'I can't say we look the part either.'

His expression seems to register what I said but he doesn't comment and instead looks like he is thinking he wants to say something else. I cock my head, 'you alright?'

'Your accent is...'

Ah yes. I smile a little and take another sip of my drink. 'England.'

I recall this type of conversation with Patrick over coffee - Tommy is more reserved than his dad, seems to tread carefully over personal topics of conversation. Mind you, Patrick is still my exception of befriending old, alcoholic people. But tonight was weird and he almost ruined our evening.

He's silent and I decide to take the reigns to let him know I'm okay with talking about it. With him, anyway. 'I moved to Pittsburgh two years ago. I went through multiple shop assistant jobs until I met Kelsie. She got me a job in AA.'

'Managing the phones?' His comment was serious but I caught the smile and matched it. Well, might as well be honest with him.

'My boss when she first met me found me quite funny. Thought I was a people person,' I scoffed a little, 'she was way wrong. I got demoted from desk to refreshments until I handed a water to a guy who was on this thousandth day and I made the stupid comment of, ''I snuck in a little vodka just for you.'' And that was the end of my people associating days.'

Tommy's laugh was contagious. He didn't laugh often and it wasn't obnoxious, can't control yourself laughing. It was tame and controlled and manly almost as if he didn't want to laugh but couldn't help it and then didn't mind a select few hearing it on occasion.

'Don't you have to talk to people on the phone?'

I held my drink at him and stated, 'ah. But according to my boss, it's the perfect plan. She will most likely fire me by the time the year is up anyway.'

There was a pause as the waiter collected our food and he waited until he was gone to comment, 'Alana, I think you're pretty funny.'

There was some sense of deeper meaning in that innocent compliment but I didn't ask for any more and just thanked him. It was a start. He bowed his head and then got up, 'shall we leave?'

At my door, there was no awkward fumbling of keys or the stammer over conversation. I wasn't into that whole cliche of kissing at the door. And it looked like Tommy wasn't either.

'Tonight was nice. Didn't start off too well,' I remember Patrick and move on quickly, 'but the ending was good. I give his jacket back and grinned at him, 'thank you.'

Tommy stands still with a small smile on his face and then surprises me with a hesitation - he doesn't want to kiss... Does he? I wouldn't mind but I wasn't expecting it.. I should've popped one of those mints-

'Thanks for... y'know...' he stops and reconsiders what he wants to say. Instead he stops and looks at me expectantly with a small grin, 'wanna finish that sentence, Lana?

_Lana? Lana... I like it!_ 'Alright, alright,' I laugh, 'thank you Tommy for saving me that night and gracefully dropping me on my ass and then breaking and entering my apartment to take advantage of me while I sleep.'

He looks taken aback for a moment and the smile disappears before I realize I probably went too far. Seeming to read my thoughts, he nods once, 'you're right. You went too far.'

I want to laugh at that - he read my mind. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek gingerly as if he's going to step away, he didn't.

Our evening is officially over and I walk up the steps looking back once to catch his eye as he walks in the other direction.

_Tommy Riordan and Alana Drew. We have an incredible couple name._

* * *

'His dad was there?'

Kelsie makes a face and I nod eagerly, 'yes! He claims he didn't know we would be there but I can't see him innocently walking into a bar alone to order orange juice, can you?'

She pets her chin as she leans forward onto my desk, 'not to mention he's surrounded by all that temptation. He must've had a reason.'

I glance outside and catch the subject of our conversation. 'Oh for fuck sake.' I run a hand through my hair and Kelsie follows my line of sight.

'That's weird,' she says and stands up, 'he doesn't have a meeting today.'

'Of course he doesn't,' I stand up too, 'don't worry. He's probably here to see me anyway. Do me a favour and throw your hands in the air if you see Jamison coming out of her office.'

She mockingly salutes me and plants her perfect bottom on the chair again as I make my way over to Patrick Conlon.

'Morning Alana.'

His blue eyes don't look phased in the slightest that I look pretty mad, 'you don't have a meeting today Patrick.'

'I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have interuppted your and Tommy's date. I could tell I wasn't wanted.'

I didn't miss the training comment Tommy made and assumed that Patrick is training Tommy for that MMA competition he was talking about. Obviously, that's the end of their interaction. It was none of my business but it bothered me a little bit.

'No shit,' I mumbled under my breath but Patrick caught it with a sad smile, before he could leave though, I spoke up, 'look, Tommy and I are just friends but no offence, I'm not interested.'

Patrick seems to think about something and takes his worn cap off his head, ' Miss Drew, I need to clarify that I am indeed old enough to be your father and would never...'

I see where that conversation is going and hold my hands up, 'yeah alright, grandpa,' another joke that would've lost me a friend if Patrick wasn't so down to Earth, 'I get it. What were you doing there last night then?'

'I told you to be careful,' he said slowly and put his cap back on, 'I wanted to keep an eye on Tommy. Looks like I don't need to.'

_Damn straight. _'Why's that? Your overview analysation of me states I'm not a secret man, I'm not a rapist and not a terrorist?'

Patrick fights a smile, 'because when he was as mad as he was last night, nobody has ever managed to calm him down.'

_Oh._

* * *

**Alrighty. I hope everyone liked this chapter - ticket sales for Big Bang are today and to get over my frustration that I cannot afford to go, I'm writing a chapter about my other boyfriend - Tom Hardy.  
Song is 21 Guns by Green Day. Oh! And that Derren Brown: Apocalypse is on tonight.  
I dunno if this is weird but I've always wanted, more than anything, to have one day caught in the middle of a zombie apocalypse just to see if my days of playing Resident Evil, Left 4 Dead and watching Walking Dead and 28 Weeks Later will pay off.**


	7. P1: Chapter 7

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: i don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand :_

Chapter 7: Lunch for two and eaten by one

It didn't take long for me to work out which gym Tommy goes to - after he saved me, he'd told me he just came from there, in that kind of area there's only one and that's Colts Gym.

A rough kinda place if you ask me but then again, if I'd seen Tommy at a club I'd probably be too intimidated by his muscles to chat him up and yet here I am, stood outside the gym he goes to holding a Starbucks and their famous chicken bento box.

The place looked grimey from the outside but from the window I was staring through _perhaps like a lemon _you could see the typical new gym equipment that looked expensive.

Throwing hell to the wind and holding my head up high, I walked through the door almost cussing the bell that jingled to notify the man at the desk of my arrival. He was a tanned Asian man, looked kinda skinny to be working in a gym, then again I probably look too sober and normal to work AA - _oops, lucky I didn't say that in front of Jamison._

'Can I help you, Miss?' The Asian asked politely, his eyes brightening a little bit when he noticed I wasn't some bulky dude wanting to vent some anger into a punchbag.

'Is Tommy Conlon here?'

My accent must've momentarily startled him because he paused, hesitated and then looked behind him through the glass. I tried to look as well but couldn't see much. The gym was practically bustling with hormonal, angry men and you could smell the sweat from here.

Remind me why I decided to think that Tommy would work out in some uptown gym with benches to eat lunch and not a twenty-odd men throwing punches around you.

_Because Tommy isn't like that._

The Asian looked amused by my uncomfortablness and to make it worse, instead of calling him to me, he pointed through the glass and said, 'he's right in there. You can go in.'

I can't look intimidated by all these men, so I swallowed the pressing feeling in my stomach and shot the Asian man a sarcastic look, 'thank you.'

If I thought outside was smelly then inside wasn't much better. The smell of wet towels, sweaty men and bruised leather filled my nostrils and I hugged the lunch and coffee to my chest tighter. If I didn't look out of place before then I looked out of place even more when the sniggering men caught sight of what I was holding.

A chick in what seemed to be an all male gym holding Starbucks coffee and a posh bento lunchbox.

Soon enough I spotted... Patrick?

He was leaning on some ropes yelling to someone passionately. As if everything he was saying, he meant it and it would change someones life. I'd never seen him so.. eager before.

Then I caught sight of who he was yelling at. Tommy was punching blows into a leather punchbag, each blow sending the bag backwards even more and it was swinging violently to the point it looked as if another blow would send it crashing to the ground.

I'd seen Tommy send a punch before but this was new. He was throwing his entire body weight into each thrust of his shoulder, his back muscles in his black vest flexing and for a moment, I was stunned by the mans ferocity. It was absolutely mesmerizing... and hot as hell.

Ignoring further sniggers from the men, I made a bee-line towards them. Patrick saw me first and his eyes widened when he saw me. 'Alana?'

Standing right next to him, I nodded with a small smile. At the sound of my name, Tommy immediately stopped and looked in my direction having to catch the punchbag quickly before it knocked him on his ass.

'Lana, what're you doing here?' His tone wasn't unkind, more protective. Over what? His gym? He cast a quick look behind me and his shock faded to a scowl.

I turned my head to see what had made him cross and saw a man leaning against the side of a ring, his arms crossed across his chest and he was smirking... at me. His hair was a mohawk and looked frankly quite stupid - he was tall and broad but not as much as Tommy and he had a fading black eye too.

The man might as well have a placard around his neck that says, '**I HAVE MY HAIR IN THIS DUMB STYLE TO SCARE PEOPLE.'**

Turning back to Tommy who was unwrapping the bandages on his knuckles, I tried to catch his eye but he continued to focus solely on his hands. 'I brought lunch.'

From the corner of my eye I saw Patrick look at me, to Tommy and then me again as if unsure to tell me to leave or to leave his son to do it on his own. I didn't realize my presence here would be such a problem.

'I can tell when I'm not wanted,' I said slowly and began to backpedle, I wasn't offended, more disappointed, 'I should've called first...'

Tommy's head snapped up when he realized I was actually walking away and casting a quick look from his dad, he took a step forward so he was closer to me, he leaned down so only I could hear and said, 'I appreciate this, I do but...'

I put my hand on his chest and smiled at him, 'seriously Tommy, it's okay. I didn't even think about how this would jeopardize your man-cred with some girl you're not even dating bringing you a stupid Starbucks lunch.'

He must have thought I was being sarcastic because his eyes narrowed, 'you think I don't want you here because I care what these punks think of me?'

Behind Tommy I could see Patrick walk towards a gym bag and take out a bottle of water, he's obviously trying not to listen but Tommy had raised his voice resulting in a few guys halting their work out to glance at us.

'No,' I said quickly, 'I mean, I probably wouldn't like it much if you strolled into my work with lunch when I was busy.'

'You're phone duty, when are you ever busy?'

His tone had now taken on an impoliteness and I wasn't liking it. I raised my eyebrows and scoffed, 'yeah? Well you're not even getting paid for this. What makes you think all this unpaid training is going to pay off?'

'Oooh your girl got some spark, Rock.'

Tommy's eyes flashed as we both turned to the other side of the gym to see mohawk man standing a little closer to us than before, he was still smirking but his elbows were resting on the ropes of the ring. Peering down at us... spooky.

'I'll leave,' I said quietly not wanting an audience for our little... discussion and just as I turned to leave, I heard that smug voice again.

'Wait baby, I was just getting turned on. You're a little spitfire - Austrailian too? I hear you girls can never keep your legs shut.'

I stopped in my tracks and glared at the smirking imbecile who thought it would be funny to stand there and slander me when I was already having a bad day, my potential boyfriend-but-not-really rejected my lunch and now insulted my work - not that I like it to begin with but having to tell people you were demoted twice is embarassing alone.

'I wouldn't know, I'm British and we're classier than that. But while I go and sip tea may I suggest a hair salon? Or a hat shop?'

His smirk looked as if I'd slapped it off and I made way to leave again before I heard Tommy yell but it was too late, I was grabbed by my forearm and I was getting a strange sense of deja vu.

His face was threateningly close to mine that I could smell his peppery breath, from the corner of my eye I saw Tommy stalking towards him. I didn't need him to save me this time.

Without thinking much about it, I raised my knee and hit home, the pained expression and the slacked grip told me I'd gotten the jackpot and as Mohawk Man fell to his knees, I unpeeled myself from his loosened grip, held up my hand to stop Tommy in his tracks ignoring the shocked yet impressed look on his face and said, 'for the record, this is very good coffee and this bento box cost a lot of money I can't afford so I'm going home to eat it... alone.' I shot him a filthy look and before I reached the door, I turned again to clip back, 'and if you must know, I'm a very busy and important woman!'

**~VD:T~**

The next day at work, I realized just how right Tommy was.

I was bored out of my brain and found dull interest in the way my electric pencil sharpener would only sharpen for four precise seconds before you had to remove and start again.

There'd been no word from Patrick or Tommy but I'd had fun in telling Kelsie the brunt of my afternoon yesterday. It was only when I was telling her did I realize it probably wasn't a good idea to go barging into his environment with a fucking Starbucks and expect him to eat lunch with me in front of all those guys but he could've been a little nicer about it.

As for Mohawk Man, I'd be happy to confront him again about his absurd comments and crude stereotypes. I don't think Austrailian women are like that at all. However, next time I decide to knee slam his prize jewels I'd prefer it wasn't in front of Tommy - I don't want him thinking I'm some violent woman along with being rude and inappropriately sarcastic.

'Alana, there's a guy for you in the lobby.'

I nodded my head towards the young intern and headed towards the room where most AA clients decide to meet and socialize before heading into their meeting. Assuming it was Patrick, it hit me like a ton of bricks when I saw Tommy with a Krispy Kreme bag, smiling shyly.

'Tommy - what are you doing here?' I approached him quite stunned by this gesture assuming the doughnuts and coffee were for us and not someone else.

'Yesterday,' he said simply and I nodded in understanding. He wasn't going to apologize, he wasn't like that, he wasn't going to say anything else on the way he acted, this itself was his apology.

'Let me grab my coat,' I grabbed my black jacket off my seat and made my way back to Tommy who was clad in dark jeans and a grey cotton T-Shirt under a black jacket, the frosty air was reminding my that bonfire night is just days away.

We didn't walk far and instead settled for a bench in a nearby park - the air was chilly but the coffee warmed us up, I'd noticed Tommy is more a sugary person anyway, he'd prefer doughnuts over chicken ceasar salad anyday.

'Mad Dog was pretty pissed yesterday.'

I sipped my coffee and furrowed my brows, 'excuse me?'

'Mad Dog,' Tommy told me, 'he's the one who you...' he cleared his throat hoping I would catch on and even though I did, watching him struggle was entertaining.

I feigned confusion and shook my head.

He looked at me helplessly and kind of shook his shoulders around as if preparing for an arm wrestle, 'you hit him in the balls.'

'Oh,' I said unable to resist the knowing grin which made Tommy chuckle, 'well, he was rude to Austrailians.'

'And you.'

I looked up at him and saw him look down at his iced doughnut. I didn't say anything else but felt the butterflies flutter around my stomach not a care in the world I'm trying to keep it cool in front of this guy.

After twenty minutes, the food was gone and our coffee's were drained and again, the air was beginning to bite through my jacket. My teeth chattered and I laughed softly, 'it's weird, I like the cold yet it's the worst feeling in the world when you're freezing.'

Tommy moved from his seat from opposite to me to take the remaining space on the bench beside me, he didn't make another move leaving it up to me to decide whether I wanted to continue our embrace.

Blaming the cold and the fact I just wasn't myself whenever this guy was around, I slowly got closer and closer until I could wrap my arms around his broad shoulder and tucking my legs underneath me, I was hugging his arm to my chest.

Strangely, he was warm and my teeth stopped chattering. I rested my head on the top of his shoulder between it and his neck and realized that this was the BEST FEELING EVER!

I felt like a teenager again. Not twenty two years of age and just beginning the first of a potential serious relationship. I've had guys in the past. None that have made me feel the way I feel around Tommy.

Soon, Tommy's other arm came up to caress my cheek and I closed my eyes tightly realizing that something could happen right if I lift my head. We could kiss.

Hesitantly, I looked up and saw his grey eyes look at me expectantly, he was expecting me to look away, not to close the distance between us and take his full lips between mine.

Which is why it took him a millisecond longer than I would've liked for him to respond but soon, we were chastely kissing, not obnoxiously making out on a frosty morning in November in a park.

And although some will say Tommy is anything but romantic, I couldn't have asked for a more perfectly romantic moment to share my first kiss with him.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long guys.  
How was everyones Halloween?  
Song is Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. Also - bonfire night on Monday, please stay safe ladies and gentleman. There's already been a boy over here in the UK that has his face damaged.  
OH! Also, my thoughts go out to the people who have been affected by Hurricane Sandy, RIP to the deceased and to those who are reading my story and have been affected, my thoughts, prayers, hopes and wishes go out to each and every single one of you.**


	8. P1: Chapter 8

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: i'd like to get to know you in some kind of way, some kind of trouble in some kind of way :_

Chapter 8: Movie & Chinese food, no thank you.

'Alana, do you have a moment?'

Jamison looked impatient with the way she was tapping her foot, I smoothed down my jeans and approached her by the door. She looked out the door and I followed her gaze to Patrick who was sat in one of his meetings with Kelsie.

'Do you know that man?'

Nodding, not sure where she was going with this I crossed my arms over my chest, 'Patrick Conlon.'

'He seems to like you. He complimented your... people skills to one of my colleagues.'

_He did?_

Jamison met my gaze, 'do you have meetings with him outside of AA?'

'Yeah,' I scoffed, 'we meet up, hook up, you know the drill.' She didn't catch the funny side and I fought the urge to roll my eyes, clearing my throat I continued. 'Ma'am, we had coffee. Twice.'

Raising a severely plucked brow it looked starving, she mumbled something. 'You're his mentor.'

If I'd been in the middle of a drink, she'd be drenched.

'Excuse me? Ms Jamison...'

_WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?_

'Tell me Miss Drew, do you like working the phones?'

Her tone was cocky and I could sense the trick question a mile off. Reverse psychology - _fuck you Jamison._

'No.'

She turned once more to Patrick and gestured towards him, 'mentoring starts as of immediately. Kelsie can teach you as you go along. It's a temporary placement - I never know with you. As for the phones, I'm sure one of our interns can handle it, they are only phones after all.'

With a flick of her hair, the bitch walked off and left me stood there, wondering what in the hell I was going to do now. Mentoring Tommy's drunk father in AA when he already has a rocky relationship with him not to mention he seems to be put off by the very idea of me and his father associating.

'Patrick!' I called when his meeting was over. Again he was wearing that same cap, 'that cap has moth holes in it.' I began to laugh but saw the serious look in his eyes.

_O...kay then._

'Alana.' He greeted politely and looked a little awkward. Me and him hadn't spoken after he told me about how I'd calmed down Tommy in the bar. The altercation wasn't unpleasant in the least but I could see why he'd still be a little uncomfortable. I was too.

'I've been given a temporary position here.'

He looked genuinely interested and I glanced at the other AA members who seemed to be passing too slowly. 'I... you know what? Wanna get some coffee?'

**~VD:T~**

'So what does that mean?'

'I monitor you.'

Patrick took a sip of his coffee while mine went untouched. He seemed just as confused about this as I did but he wasn't rude about it.

'Monitor me? I'm coming up to almost a thousand days soberity, I don't think I need monitoring. I'm flattered though.'

I tapped my fingers on the table, this wasn't going particularly well. I wasn't expecting a huge happy jump in the air of joy but I wasn't expecting him to be so put off. Although something told me he was more offended by the fact he had to still be monitored rather than it was me doing the whole mentor thing.

'You hate people.'

I had to laugh at that and he shared a smile finally. I shook my head, 'I don't hate people.'

'Alright, you're bad with people.'

'It doesn't matter,' I offered a genuine smile for once, 'I don't have to be good with people. I have to be good with mentoring you.'

'What does a mentor do?' He asked and I paused. I wanted to laugh really but that would just prove that I honestly had no idea. Kelsie did mentoring for some select individuals but she never had to do much. She used to say it's like counselling only less professional. You sit and listen whenever your client feels the need to resort back to alcohol, you monitor how well they're doing, their sober days, etc.

'Basically, I do exactly what I do right now. Sit with you and listen.'

He seemed momentarily shocked by this as if nobody had said they'd listen to him before. 'Okay.'

'Yeah?' I grinned and felt a surge of determination inside, 'let's tackle this together then.'

**~VD:T~**

Tommy had called several times in the three days since we kissed in the park.

I didn't expect him to, especially since he always came across as the kind of guy who wouldn't. We hadn't arranged anything but I felt the need to tell him about Patrick and my new position at work.

I didn't want this creeping up on us at some unfortunate time in our... whatever we were. I couldn't officially claim us as a couple because we'd kissed once, been on one proper date and shared food twice. As if Krispy Kreme doughnuts even count though.

'What're you doing tonight?'

'Nothin'.' Tommy said and I sensed a small smile, 'why? You wanna do somethin'?'

Tommy had told me the other day that he'd be heading off somewhere over the weekend due to some publicity thing - part of the tournament or something but he would back the following Monday for a week before he'd be flying off to Atlantic City.

There'd been no further discussion on the matter and Tommy and I both seemed content in keeping it that way.

'Mhmm,' I tucked the phone between my ear and shoulder and held up a few newspaper articles where I'd circled job offers. I would never apply for them but the fact they were there made me feel better about my life if someone happened to visit and see them. As if anyone but Kelsie came to my apartment.

'Dinner?'

A traditional dinner date didn't suit Tommy and to be honest, it didn't suit me either. Banqueting at fancy restaurants never appealed to me when I thought about going there with a guy I was potentially dating. I cast a look around my apartment and saw it was relatively clean. I had an idea.

'What about my place? Movie and Chinese food? You can drive back to yours later.'

I made the last part clear so that he didn't come round expecting anything. I wasn't a prude but I wasn't the kind of person who fell into bed after a guy gave me butterflies even if they were as good looking as Tommy... Riordan.

'Sounds good. See you at 7?'

'See you at 7.'

7. Gave me two hours to clean, tidy the apartment and myself and settle on something comfy and movie-comfy to wear that wasn't just unflattering sweats but that looked like I hadn't made much effort either.

After showering and giving the living room and kitchen of my apartment a quick hoover and polish, I settled for black leggings with wooly socks and an off the shoulder white see-through long shirt with a black tank underneath. I usually wore this when I visited Kelsie sometimes but he didn't have to know that. He just had to know that this was me with minimum effort even if I did spend 45 minutes on choosing the outfit not to mention washing and blow drying my short dark hair.

At 7.12 Tommy knocked on the door again and I was beginning to feel like the woman who he claimed kept letting him in had an obsession with him or something.

'Perhaps she fancies you. She thinks she's letting you in so you'll visit her afterwards.' I said as I let him in and made my way over to the TV. I sat crossed legged in front of it and the cupboard that contained my DVD's while he casually put his jacket over the back of the couch and then sat down. He looked out of place in my apartment - everything was kinda organized due to my OCD.

Not to mention that most things in my place was white or beige. It's been a pet peeve of mine since I was young to have mismatched furniture and home decor. Call me crazy.

'Alright, movie or food first?' I took a look at him, he was watching me closely and I felt weird. Good weird.

'Or both?'

He nodded and I grabbed the menu off the counter before settling beside him, enjoying his warmth and the comfortable presence he had. He may _look_ out of place but he certainly didn't feel it. With the right side of my body pressed against his left so we could both study the menu, it just felt right.

We chose carefully and I noticed that we both tended to eat a lot. I wasn't overweight but not insanely skinny either. I was average - I like to eat, sue me.

It took every bit of willpower to climb back off the couch and settle back in front of the DVD's. I wanted to stay with him sharing his warmth. I opened the cupboard and then lay on my front as I began humming to myself.

'You don't seem the kind to watch something like 10 Things I Hate About You so...' I smirked and pulled a cover out, 'Titanic?'

Tommy couldn't hide the smile that graced his beautiful face and I took delight in the fact that it was caused because of me. I felt giddy inside - that never happened. I threw it back in the cupboard with a laugh and scoured through them again, I could hear him moving and he was soon sitting with one knee up and the other leg stretched in front of him, his arms resting on his knee as he sat next to me and looked for himself.

'West Side Story.' I said and caught his confused look, 'it's got fighting in it.' This perked his attention and I watched his eyes glide over the case before he caught on.

'It's a musical, isn't it?'

'I think so,' I shrugged innocently, 'I don't think I've seen it.' Throwing it back, I pulled out another, 'oh I bet this ones your guilty pleasure,' I tossed him Pretty in Pink and watched him throw it back at me gently so it landed on my back.

I was having a laugh now and was more interested in making him laugh than actually picking out a movie.

'Oh no wait,' the Covenant now sat in front on him and he looked up at me with those amazing grey eyes as if I was taking the absolute piss which I absolutely was.

'Oh yeah?' The smirk on his face could've made me die right there. He nudged me out the way and I rolled over to my back as I heard him shuffle through my DVDs until he found one that made him chuckle.

I wasn't ashamed of any of my DVDs except... wait...

Before I could even sit up, a case cover was hovering over my face and I laughed in embarassment. Tommy's face was above mine now and I covered my face as I could feel my cheeks heating up.

'It was a gift...' I mumbled and felt my hands getting peeled away. I looked up into Tommy's eyes my laughter suddenly dying down as he moved his body so that one knee was either side of my hips and he was technically straddling me. He didn't put any weight whatsoever on me until he leaned down and his torso pressed into mine sensually.

It was an intimate moment for both of us and I held my breath anticipating his next move. I wanted to kiss him and the way his eyes kept looking at my lips, I took the initiative.

Leaning up, my hands were still above my head being pinned by his but as I kissed him, he let go of my hands allowing both of us to explore. I put my hands on his neck and shoulder as he quite adorably hovered around my neck before he must've grown more brass and soon made his way down my sides to settle at my hips.

For the first time, our tongues were able to delve into eachothers mouths and I could feel my stomach doing flips that it was almost distracting.

The buzzer broke up apart - our breaths jagged and uneven. He didn't move right away and he looked a little unsteady. He looked as if he went through girls as if they were turkey strips in a buffet but this seemed new to him. I smiled at him to let him know everything he did was perfectly okay and he offered a small one back.

The buzzer sounded again and this time, Tommy got up and allowed me to get up.

Suddenly, I was no longer interested in movie or food and more concerned in how I was so unable to control my actions around this man. This was going to end one of two ways.

Uncomfortable silence throughout and a chaste, awkward kiss as he leaves or I most certainly wasn't going to bed alone tonight.

* * *

**Hellooooo, sorry it's been so long.  
Anyway, I'm not sure if the first SPARTA event is in Atlantic City, I think it is. I'm not sure. Also, I was thinking about the outcome of this story. Tommy in the movie (spoiler) is undoubtedly hellbent on vendetta's. Getting back at his brother and his dad and there's no doubt about it that the man is driven by pure anger and the need to destroy eveything in his path. There's no way I can incorporate this kind of cute personality that results in Tommy getting a girlfriend if he is still that kind of fighter.**

**Therefore - this story is going to skip a bit. I won't tell you how or what is going to happen but I'm warning you now, in a few chapters time, there will be a time lapse where the time frame will skip ahead perhaps a few months?**

**If this is a huge problem, please don't hesitate to review and let me know - anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter guys.**

**Oh song is One Engine by the Decemberists. It's from the Hunger Games but it seems appropriate for Tommy's character.**


	9. P1: Chapter 9

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: i'm falling for a monster - somehow he's scaring me to death :_

Chapter 9 - Sex and Secrets

I don't think either of us were interested in the food or the movie we'd settled on watching either. It wasn't one of my DVDs, it was on the television and it wasn't particularly exciting considering it was still only 8PM.

Not being able to help myself, I kept taking glances at Tommy who sat beside me and at the spot on my floor where we'd started something... it was like opening a door to something new and before it closed again, we wanted to take a peek inside.

Which is why I forgot all about the real reason I'd brought Tommy here in the first place and why our discarded chinese food was sitting on my coffee table. I was on Tommy's lap, straddling his legs as we fought for dominance in eachothers mouths.

His full lips were killing me and before I knew it, fingers were at the hem of my blouse slowly lifting it. Tommy removed his lips from mine and settled for gently nipping and sucking a certain spot on my neck, he was still lifting my blouse agonizingly slowly until I just said, 'it's okay,' and then it was like woop, where'd it go?

When I first met Tommy I didn't think he'd be the type of guy I'd sleep with. I had a habit of sleeping with those who were too nervous to do much - but Tommy wasn't nervous, he was only seeming to make sure now and again that what I was doing right now wasn't a mistake - hell no it's not.

Me in my sky blue bra and leggings and Tommy in just his jeans were now on my sheets in my bedroom and we weren't planning on stopping. I didn't know if we were even properly dating to be honest.

_You're such a slut._ Tommy managed to shut that nagging voice in my mind up when his tongue made it's way to my chest and then, I just gave in.

Like I'd mentioned before, I was never interested in wrestling. If I thought Tommy looked hot throwing punches in a gym though, he was certainly irresistable when it came to him in bed. He wasn't primal, he wasn't an animal and he only went rough when he knew I was alright with it, most of it was just experimental territory. Both of us testing eachother to see how far we'd let our limits go, touching eachother because it was all so new - Tommy in a nutshell was just fantastic in bed. End of.

**~VD:T~**

'I'm a slut.'

'No you're not.' Kelsie seemed annoyed I'd called her so early in the morning. She was probably due for work this early Saturday morning and instead of letting her get her 10 minutes of snoozey time, I'd called her at 6.30 to self depricate myself.

'I am,' I hushed into the phone as I made a cup of tea for myself, as I waited I went upstairs and poked my head around the bedroom door to see Tommy laying on his side, his back to me, the tattoos were rippling every time he breathed - can you only imagine what they look like when they're rippling when he's engaging in other things? I don't have to.

'Alana, you're twenty two, haven't got laid in ages let alone even went out with a guy - I mean, have you even dated since you got to America?'

'No,' I groaned and rolled my eyes before heading back to the kitchen, 'not the point. I wasn't even planning on staying here long. You know that.'

'But you did,' she said distracted, she was probably getting dressed and the, 'fucking belt,' confirmed it as she recovered and continued the conversation, 'you can't run away from home forever but enjoy it here. With Tommy.'

'Tommy and I aren't-'

'Aren't?'

I turned around to quickly that I almost spilled my tea all down the front of my long sleeved night shirt that went down to my mid-thighs. I'd expected to look more decent before Tommy woke up but he was only clad in his jeans again - only he worked the morning after look better than I did.

'Kelise I have to go,' I muttered and hung up before I could listen to her protests. 'Tommy, morning. Tea?'

He shook his head and I noticed he seemed back to his stand offish ways again. Wow, was last night really just that? A one night stand? I mean, Tommy came across as someone who didn't do the dating scene, perhaps he tried it, liked it and then I gave him exactly what he wanted out of it - sex and now he can go on his way.

Realizing this was probably true, I turned back around again to hide the shame on my face.

'Erm - do you...' I paused and although I didn't feel like crying because I was sad this thing whatever me and Tommy had was over, I had a lump in my throat because I was right. I'm a slut.

'Last night wasn't a mistake, Lana. If that's what you're embarassed about.'

_I forgot it's like he can read my mind._

Turning around I forced a smile, 'embarassed? No way - you should be,' I held up a pinky finger with a laugh but noticed his scowl and quickly mumbled a 'kidding' under my breath.

'I just...' I was doing this a lot. Stammering. 'I wanna let you know that last night doesn't happen often for me.'

'Sex?' His smirk caught me off guard and I took a breath.

'Not just that - sex after knowing a guy for about a week and a half.'

Tommy walked slowly towards me and braced both of his arms to the counter pinning me to it, he bent his neck so his eyes were level with mine and I held my tea to my chest as a kind of barrier.

'I never said you did and for the record, you aint no slut. How can you be a slut when you sleep with someone you're datin'?'

_Hold up. We're dating?_ 'We're dating?'

Tommy looked to the side of me before looking back at me a little lost, 'isn't that what we're doing?'

Relief flooded by entire body and I had to lean a little backwards on the counter to stop myself from falling down. Thank God - he's a grown up. And interested in dating me. I fought the urge to make a joke about him being my boyfriend and instead pecked him on the lips tentively before he eventually deepened it. This was confirmation enough that what we had most definitely wasn't just some one night stand.

A knock on my door interuppted us and I cocked my head around Tommy to glance at the door. Tommy looked behind him as well before lifting his watch up, 'it's like 6.30...'

I didn't move and Tommy looked at me weirdly.

'I never get visitors.' I said bluntly and he could tell I was a little hesitant about answering it. He rested his forehead on mine for a moment before making his way to the door and opening it a little.

Tommy didn't speak but I could hear a startled gasp from the other side of the door. Making my way over, I pressed myself against Tommy's side and one of his arms went around my waist.

Mrs Shraplot.

I wanted to laugh hysterically right then and there and a little snigger errupted that Tommy heard before I raised my head once more to face the elderly woman who had a curious but overall pissed off look on her face.

'Miss Drew, I would like to let you know beforehand that I'll be making a formal complaint to the building supervisor this afternoon.'

'Oh really?' I asked not bothered in the least and I let a grin slip, 'about that baby next door who just cries and cries, yeah, tell him from me that the baby's gotta go.'

Mrs Shraplot wasn't impressed and obviously not interested in joking right now. Tommy's grip tightening letting me know he was finding this thoroughly enjoyable.

'Alana-'

'It's Miss Drew to you,' I shot back at her with such a mesmerizing smile I thought she was going to slap it off.

'Last nights ruckus was intollerable.' She had her nightgown on and she looked tired and I for a split second felt a little guilty. Me and Tommy weren't quiet last night that's for sure, I probably kept her up.

Just as I was about to genuinely apologize though, she held her hand up. 'I think I've heard enough of your voice from last night, Miss Drew,' she cast her eyes towards Tommy, 'young man, the words you said last night are sin.'

With that, she walked off and Tommy shut the door. It took a whole three seconds to ensure she'd gone before we burst out laughing. I wasn't sorry anymore. Last night was totally worth it.

'My Gosh - I hope your dad doesn't get tired of me talking a lot though otherwise this whole mentoring thing isn't gonna work.'

Tommy recovered quickly and as I turned around to see what had made him halt, the look on his face told me that I'd let it slip. The reason I had called him over in the first place.

'You're... doin' what?'

_Shit._

I ran a hand through my hair and looked away from him. This would probably end in an argument and after such a lovely night and amusing morning, I didn't want this to be over so quickly.

'Lana.'

I met his gaze again and what made it worse were his eyes were hopeful - hopeful I was joking. He was hopeful that I wasn't mentoring his dad.

'I've been asked to mentor your dad - it's not a lot of work. I just have to sit with him... and listen to what he has to say!'

Tommy was talking over me before I'd even finished. He was pacing and I could feel this anger coming off of him. Because I was the reason this time, I don't think it would be wise to try and calm him down. However, I didn't want a hole in my wall.

'Tommy-'

'Lana, the guy... he aint whatcha think.'

I crossed my arms across my chest now and leaned back on the kitchen counter, 'enlighten me then Tommy. What's bad about him? He's been going to AA for almost three and a half years - he's really changed.'

'You think he was just a drunk?!' Tommy was beginning to frighten me now, he hadn't raised his voice to me in this way before. At the gym, it was a simple fall-out, this was becoming a full blown argument.

There was silence, 'Tommy, me and you don't really know eachother, do we?'

He didn't say anything just proving to me that my intention of keeping personal things hidden was just another mistake.

'Alright,' I said and moved into the living room, he followed me and at first didn't move. But I was being patient with him. When he was ready, he can move to sit down beside me and before long but what felt like hours, he finally and slowly made his way over but he didn't sit beside me. He took the armchair across from me.

'I moved to Pittsburgh two years ago but you knew that. My family live in London, England. I haven't spoken to them since I've moved here.'

Tommy's piercing gaze didn't leave mine but nor did that everpresent frown on his face. He was still angry but he was listening and that was a start. If I want him to open up, I have to do the same. I wasn't going into the gory details but I figured a brief overview wouldn't kill us.

'My younger sister got involved with some bad people and my dad had left us and my mum found solace in going out with guys every night. As soon as I finished my first course in University, I moved here.'

Tommy and I didn't say anything for a while but I allowed it - welcomed it. After telling someone other than Kelsie, it felt liberating but like I was betraying myself for allowing someone else who already made me feel out of control the power to know something that personal about me.

'Pop beat my ma.'

Those four words bounced off the walls until it settled. My face didn't change to let him know the words had shocked me although they had. I could tell there was more to this story but at the moment, that was the end of his dad.

'I was in the army for a while. I still get nightmares - my best friend died. Friendly fire.' He said it all so casually, it was like he was reading a shopping list but the look on his face told me that he felt the same way I did. He was scared at allowing someone else to have this much over him. The permission to judge you on something you can't control, the permission to throw it in your face during an argument.

'Tommy - my job is to talk about Patrick Conlon's drinking. To him I'm Miss Drew, his mentor. Not his sons girlfriend. Anything he says stays within my line of work.'

I felt like I was explaining to a child how to do a jigsaw puzzle but soon, Tommy's jaw set and his eyes looked away and I could tell I was about to lose him to his anger again so not giving it a chance to blossom, I stood up, crossed the room and knelt in front of him. He didn't look at me but he was shaking - he wanted to hit something again.

Grabbing his head, I rested my forehead against his using his method before when we were in the kitchen as a way of comforting him. 'This this we got - it's new. It's weird but it's nice, okay? Don't let your dad ruin something for you again.'

This seemed to work and he pressed a kiss against my lips before muttering an, 'okay.'

* * *

**YOYOYO  
I thought I'd update again because I'm in a good mood and I felt motivated - alright I think the next chapter will be the beginning of what is going to cause the timeframe to jump a little - thank you to those who said they're okay with it - much appreciated.  
I will update again soon.  
Song is Black Heart by Stooshe - I think it goes well with this story altogether and although Tommy doesn't frighten Lana all the time, it's kinda appropriate.**


	10. P1: Chapter 10

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: i've got real big plans & such bad thoughts - accidents bring the house down :_

Chapter 10 - I'm jealous and Tommy's lying.

'You home now?'

Tommy sounded tired, his trip over the weekend had obviously been long and Tommy admitted to me himself he hated attention, let alone go on a trip with his dad to publicize himself in a tournament.

'Almost. Why, you wanna go somewhere?'

I pulled into my driveway thankful to be home from work and cut the ignition, not getting out the car yet. 'Nah, you're tired, I'm tired. We can go out tomorrow.'

'Where?'

Before Tommy left for the weekend we hadn't slept together but decided more on going out on dates. Some were dinner dates in restaurants, some were movie nights in my apartment (where we actually focused on the film this time) and others were just strolling around town.

'It's bonfire night. There's gonna be a firework show near mine, you wanna go?'

'You wanna get out the car, babe?'

For a moment I actually checked to see if the guy on the line was Tommy. Then for the first time, I noticed a figure sat on my doorstep. Tommy's face was barely visible due to the pitch black of the night but the light above the door illuminated him enough so that the smirk on his face was unmissable.

'Tommy?' I asked with a small smile, I couldn't quite believe he was here. I'd missed him over the weekend. He wasn't allowed to call me and our frequent conversations were almost tradition now.

I got out the car and crossed the small carpark towards him where he instantly enveloped me in a hug. I'd forgotten how cold I was but Tommy just smelled so damn good and it felt nice to be hugged by someone who could possibly crush you - it was like sitting too close to a fire. It was so damn warm but leaning too close could burn you.

'You've been gone two days, I think you missed me more than I missed you.' I commented jokingly as he finally released me.

'Bein' around Pop and strangers who just want your autograph di'nt go well.'

I nodded in understanding. My first mentoring session with Patrick wasn't entirely successful - he was too used to talking to me as if his drinking problem doesn't exist. It was only when he mentioned Tommy and I'd smiled involuntarily that Patrick realized that drink ruined the relationship he had with his son.

As we both went into my apartment, I wasn't prepared for company and flushed at the mess. Papers were scattered on desks and I'd been running late this morning meaning I had been fixing a cup of tea while calling Kelsie while getting dressed resulting in various items of clothing on the floor, a discarded cup of tea and packet of biscuits still lay on the coffee table and _shit_yep, that was a bra hanging off one of the kitchen stools.

Tommy didn't waste time chuckling under his breath and picking it up, 'I think I recognize this one.'

'I was wearing that one when I was a little drunk and you took me home that night,' I said as serious as I could muster, 'meaning you looked under my shirt, didn't you? Pervert.'

Tommy put the bra down and looked momentarily flustered. He opened his mouth to say something but my smile slipped and he sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, 'don't do that.'

'You didn't deny it though.'

'I didn't take advantage of you. I wouldn't do that.' He said with a smile but with genuinity.

Dumping my bag on the kitchen table, Tommy shurgged off his jacket and took a seat on my couch as if he lived here. 'We arranged to go out tomorrow.'

To anyone else, that would have come across as a hint to leave but my boyfriend just shrugged and turned the TV on. I rolled my eyes and started taking off my jacket and jumper, 'I'm taking a shower, just make yourself at home by all means. Don't mind me, I'll just forget you're here,' I was still mumbling when I got into my bedroom.

I half expected Tommy to interuppt my shower but he remained a gentleman and obviously didn't want to test any boundaries yet. I can't say I would've minded but I'm tired and shower sex is, well from the look on the movies it just looks like dangerous work.

It was when I'd changed into leggings and a comfy jumper that I realized I had a message on my answering machine. Pressing the button, I continued towel drying my hair until the voice made me stop and feel like someone had kicked my stomach.

'Alana? I don't know if I have the right number, if this is Alana Drew's number, it's Belle. Can you call me back on my cell?'

The tone went dead ending the message and I removed the towel with haste to delete the message until I saw Tommy from the corner of my eye at the bedroom door.

'Friend of yours?'

He could tell by the look on my face that I didn't like the message but I wasn't having some heart wrenching talk with him again. This wasn't like the last time, the last time I told him about my family, it was on my terms. I told him how much I would allow him to know at the moment but this was new.

'Lana?'

'It's my doctor. I had a pregnancy scare.' I told him with a forced laugh and saw the shock on Tommy's face eventually be replaced with relief when he realized I was joking. I hit the delete button without hesitation and Tommy seemed to realize I'd managed to boycott him.

'You sleeping here?' I asked as I climbed into my bed, 'or you can let yourself out. I'm flat out.'

'There I am thinking I'll have a better welcome back than that,' his grin told me he was only minorly joking but he took off his shirt and jeans anyway to climb into bed.

His strong bicep was used as my pillow as I rested my palm on his broad chest, how I loved to run my fingers down his abs but I resisted the urge and settled for just sleeping instead.

**~VD:T~**

In the morning, Tommy wasn't there. A quickly scrawled note telling me that he had to get to the gym welcomed me into the new day and also an annoying beeping sound.

That is neither my ringtone or alarm.

Completely out of it, I sat up and scratched my head - _what the fuck_?

I felt around the bedside table until my hand clasped around something unfamilar. Making my eyes focus through sleep, I realized it was a phone. I hadn't realized I'd anwered it until there was someone talking to me.

'Tommy?'

'What?' I lay back down in bed hoping sleep with come while holding the phone to my ear, 'you've reached Alcoholics Anonymous, this is Alana Drew, can I help you?'

'Excuse me? Is this Tommy's phone?'

The voice on the other end sounded accented and I suddenly realized I was holding a phone to my ear, I sat up again awake now and held the phone away from me. It was Tommy's mobile.

_FUCK and I'd answered it._

Then it hit me, it was a womans voice.

'Yes, he isn't here right now.' I told the woman on the phone who was relentlessly asking, 'are you there?' into it.

'Who is this?'

'Who the hell is this? You called me.' My defensiveness was coming out again and I recalled deja vu. I was like this at work too.

'Where is Tommy?'

This woman was beginning to piss me off and I was becoming really annoyed. Lack of sleep was making me very hostile. And I was beginning to get a little jealous too.

'Are you listening to me? I just said he isn't here - now who are you?'

'Pilar. Can you tell him I want to speak to him?'

'Yes, I'll tell him I want to speak to him.' I said and before the woman could say anything I hung up on her. Resting my head on the pillows, I willed sleep to come but it wouldn't. I was too concerned about that woman.

Groaning, I got up, got dressed and headed to Colts gym making sure to grab the phone.

**~VD:T~**

Storming through the door of the gym, I didn't even spare a look at the Asian man who seemed a little baffled at my entrance. I burst right through the other door and stood there scrutinizing everyone until I saw Tommy across from me furiously jumping rope.

His eyes were focused on something on the other side of the gym but I didn't care. I made a beeline for him and although I was running on about 10% jealousy and 90% lack of sleep, I grabbed Tommy's hoodie from the bench behind him where his gym bag was and threw it at him causing the rope to get tangled and him to whip his head around looking as if he wanted to snap the neck of whoever interuppted his staring competition with whatever had his attention.

'Lana, what the hell?'

'Who the fuck is Pilar?'

My voice wasn't raised but a few guys stopped their training to look over and I realized that every time me and Tommy seemed to have a falling out, it was always in public, here to be exact.

Tommy stared at me if he wanted me to leave right away. He snatched his mobile from my hand and shook his head at me as he shoved it into his gym trouser pocket. 'Don't talk about shit you don't understand, alright? Now get outta here, Lana. I'll see you tonight.'

'No,' I said and crossed my arms across my chest, 'who is she?'

Tommy had turned his back to me but his back mucsles were tense and he was breathing slowly as if trying to calm himself. 'Lana-'

'Tommy.' I deadpanned and he turned around. He took a step forward and grabbing my arm, he pulled me into a changing room. There was nobody around and Tommy shut the door behind him, leaning on it to ensure nobody came in either.

'What did Pilar say? Does she need help? Is she alright?'

_Pardon me?_

I laughed humourlessly. 'Yeah she's fine and dandy. Sprinkling rainbow drops on merrygold muffins as we fucking speak - who is she, Tommy?'

The main part of my anger wasn't jealousy. I didn't get jealous easily - I was more irked about the fact she'd woken me up and had the audacity to ask who the hell I was after I'd asked her.

If looks could kill I'd be cremated already.

'Lana,' Tommy looked down and wrung his hands, it looked as if it was a distraction for him, 'don't fucking talk about her like that.'

I didn't say anything giving him a chance to elaborate. Soon enough Tommy met my eyes and licked his teeth before he sniffed as if preparing for a fight, 'Pilar is the widow of my best friend who died in the war. Manny. The friendly fire.'

_WELL FUCKING DONE ME._

I felt my heart sink into my stomach and ran a hand through my hair to try and stop myself from crying from embarassment right then and there. Tommy sensed my shame.

'Yeah? Ring a fucking bell now?' He said bitterly and I caught his eye resisting the urge to continue this argument. I was in the complete wrong and I had no right to make this worse than it already was.

'Tommy I-'

'Forget it,' he made a move to step away from the door so he could leave but I caught his hand pulling his arm to me. He could've gotten out of my grip so easilly but he didn't. He shut the door again and stood there, not looking at me.

'Her call woke me up. I'm running on about four hours sleep after... last night.'

'What about last night?' Tommy met my eyes this time and looked adorably confused.

I didn't want to tell him but I felt like I owed him some reasoning after my exaggerating reaction to this womans call. 'You had a nightmare last night.'

He looked at the wall behind me as if he'd just spaced out and shook his head, 'no, I usually wake up.'

'You did,' I clarified and hugged his arm to my chest, 'you kept yelling out for Manny. Then you just kinda fell back to sleep again.'

We both stood in silence until Tommy sighed, 'I should have told you about Pilar.'

'No, you shouldn't. I had no right to go off on you like that. I'm sorry. Did I ruin tonight?'

Tommy smiled and put his other hand on my neck bringing me into some weird hug as I buried my head in his chest. He kissed the top of my head and said, 'no way.'

'Good - now, I have to get to work.'

Tommy let me go, 'when do you start?'

'About ten minutes ago - you off again this weekend?' I ask as I walked through the door, Tommy following me and I glanced back at him to see him nodding but he seemed deep in thought.

'Did you wanna come?'

I furrowed my brows, 'where? With you this weekend?'

'Yeah,' Tommy rubbed the back of his neck, I could tell he hadn't asked someone to join him in something before.

I felt confused but overly flattered at the same time, I may have nodded a little too enthusiastically, 'yeah sure. Your Pop too right? Like some family day out.'

I closed my eyes and cursed myself, 'Tommy I didn't...'

Tommy seemed to finding it quite amusing though, 'it's okay.' The words seemed honest from him but something in his eyes told me that what I'd said meant a little more. As far as I know he doesn't have any more family. I had a meeting with Patrick in a few minutes, maybe he can shine some more light on this weekend than my non-talkative boyfriend.

* * *

**I can't remember if I said I was going to include Pilar in this but I am now. Anyway, next chapter is going to be a little weird, alright? I'm hoping that I'll get everything I want to in there and then commence the jump in time.  
PSY WON AN EMA. Yeah yeah yeah :)  
Anyway, I just watched an old video of Tom Hardy on Alan Carr: Chatty Man and it made me so effing hot for the guy that I just HAD to write a chapter also, the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter was amazing - thank you so much guys for all the support. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am.  
Song is The Consequence by You Me At Six.**


	11. P1: Chapter 11

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: there's something I can't confess, from all the truth that I've said, tell me what you want to hear :_

Chapter 11 Part 1: Brother Brendan

I sat across from Patrick in one of the AA personal rooms.

'I'm sorry I'm late,' I took off my coat and unwrapped my scarf shooting an apologetic look at Patrick who just smiled, 'I was with someone.'

Patrick didn't ask who. I don't think he had to if the knowing smile was anything to go by. Tommy probably hadn't mentioned me unless he'd told his dad already that I'm joining them this weekend.

The clock read 2.34, I was 14 minutes late and therefore only had 16 minutes left to talk to Patrick about his drinking before we could officially delve into more social topics.

I took out his file and ticked a few boxes, behaviour was good, co-operation in meetings I'd been told is satisfactory, I saw a comment from Kelsie in one of the margins: _he expressed to group he thinks it's only 'matter of time' before he drinks again - please discuss._

'It says here Mr Conlon that you think you'll slip back into old habits.'

Patrick didn't meet my gaze and put his hands out in front of him on the table. He twiddled his thumbs and my time in AA told me he was thinking so I didn't press. I just waited.

'Tommy isn't the best person to live with.'

_Did Tommy drink?_

'Does your son tempt you, sir?'

Even though I'd told Tommy I'd keep this strictly professional, the thought of Tommy waving alcohol in his fathers face made me uneasy. It sounded like something Tommy would do to get back at his dad.

'No,' he says gruffly and clears his throat, 'no he doesn't do that.'

Patrick put his hands on his lap implying he was uncomfortable with this subject. I moved on. 'Did you want to have frequent meetings during the week? At the moment you're scheduled for twice a week, we can-'

'Alana, I don't need AA.'

'If you believed that, you wouldn't be here. Besides, if you think you coulda done it on your own by all means, stop wasting our time and don't attend any more meetings. Next time you pass a bar, go in and order a whiskey. See how long it will take you to down it.'

What I'd said was probably harsh but when a client begins to think AA is unnecessary, it's up to us to convince them otherwise. I cared about Patrick more than any other old ex-drunk.

'I don't have much company.'

I crossed my leg over the other and tapped my pen on my pad, 'we can arrange out of office activities for you.' The professional talk was being to bore even me. Patrick met my eyes in a knowing look and we waited until the last minute clicked down and finally, we were able to talk properly.

'You know, you're always okay to drop in here when you feel lonely. You know I'm not busy anymore now that the phones aren't my problem anymore.'

'Working the phones made you busy?'

_Like father like son._

Clearing my throat, I put my pad away and laughed softly, 'did Tommy tell you about this weekend?'

'Sparta.' Patrick nodded, 'he told you?'

'He actually invited me.'

The old man furrowed his brow and leaned a little closer to me, 'you sure you wanna go to something like that?'

What had I let myself in for? I didn't know much about this tournament at all - I hadn't even had the time to google it either. I was just so flattered Tommy even invited me.

'It's just a boxing match, right?'

'It's MMA.'

'Male Mating Academy,' I laughed but stopped when Patrick looked uneasy. 'Are you alright?'

'Alana, I don't think you should come this weekend. Tommy hasn't told you anything about it.'

'I was actually going to ask you.'

Asking Patrick wasn't probably a good idea anymore considering he looked as if my presence there would bother him. I hadn't thought it would be a really big deal. I'd watched boxing matches, karate, fighting in the Olympics, I'd seen Rocky a hundred times, I'd played Tekken, Dead or Alive - fighting didn't bother me.  
'I've seen wrestling before...'

Patrick shook his head, 'it's not the fighting. I... Tommy isn't the same when he's in a cage. He's nothing but animal. I don't know what he's thinking inviting you.'

'Moral support, you're just his trainer after all.' I bit at him and Patrick looked a little shocked I'd even said that. I was shocked at myself. I was defending Tommy but at the same time defending myself for being so naive. Of course Tommy wasn't going to be my boyfriend in that cage, he was going to be pure, muscular fighter. He was probably going to terrify me.

'Brendan will be there. Tommy isn't even phased by the fact he might have to-'

'Who the hell is Brendan?'

Patrick looked as if he wanted to laugh but shout at the same time. 'He really hasn't told you anything, has he?'

I was getting angry now, uncrossing my legs I leaned across the table, 'well then enlighten me, old man.'

'Brendan is my eldest son.' Patrick held my gaze without hesitation, he'd obviously had it up to his neck with my retorts, 'Tommy's brother. He's also in the competition.'

_Oh my God._

I leaned back in my chair feeling as I'd been deflated off my high horse.

'And he's...'

'Also in the fighting competition,' Patrick repeated slowly and stood up, gathering his jacket, 'I guess I'll see you this weekend.'

The comment was snarky and sounded strange coming from someone who is usually so calm and collected. I'd been put in my place, obviously. I ran a hand through my hair and put my face in my arms on the table.

_What was I getting myself into?_

**~VD:T~**

The next day, I was tempted to call Tommy and cancel our firework date but I didn't. Instead, I went through the day as normal and continued to get ready. Black skinny jeans, a white and blue stripey long sleeved shirt and a brown pair of flat ankle boots.

I wasn't in the mood to impress him and the way I was so eager to say something, the evening probably wouldn't end on glowing terms.

The buzzer sounding at 8 signalled he was here. 'Come on up,' I said and pressed the button to let him in. That woman obviously wasn't letting him into the building anymore. A part of me suspected it was a horny Mrs Shaplot.

Grabbing my black and grey jacket off the chair, I opened the door before he could knock. 'Hey.'

I just forced a smile at him and caught his slightly baffled look as I didn't even invite him inside and just walked out into the hall. 'You okay?'

'Yeah.' I said and started walking, 'why wouldn't I be?'

Tommy shrugged and took my arm in his hand linking it through so we were arm in arm. It was a cute gesture and totally unlike Tommy but I couldn't let myself be happy or woo'd by it. It seemed my mood with Tommy nowadays was becoming more and more hostile.

'Where's this firework show?'

'Just down here,' I said but before I could go through the gate which led to a field, Tommy stopped and was looking at something. He nudged my arm and I caught that soft smile before he looked down at me, he had an idea.

'Follow me.'

The firework show was a part of the church's way to convince people to attend religious meetings on Sunday mornings - most people in my neighbourhood though just went to enjoy the show. The field was filled with people and boxes and boxes of various fireworks were stacked on top of eachother. Tommy led me through the crowd towards the small church.

I stopped in my tracks, 'Tommy we can't go in there.'

He looked so hot when he was being mischievious. 'Technically, we won't end up inside.'

Before I could question it, he opened the door with ease and pushed it open, the darkness inside suggesting it was empty. I'd never been inside and I'm guessing neither had Tommy yet somehow, he made his way through the darkness, me clutching his arm to my chest in an attempt to keep him as close to me as possible, and he reached a set of stairs.

'Come on,' he whispered into my ear, he turned me so I could go up first and he kept himself pressed to me, his arm around my stomach as I slowly went up the stairs.

'I'm going to jail,' I whispered and laughed as Tommy chuckled under his breath. 'Tommy, what are we doing?'

'I saw a rooftop.' He said as we stood at the top of the stairs. It was cold, dark and there was a set of doors that looked to lead to different places. 'I wanted to watch the fireworks from there.'

A firework outside made me jump and Tommy pressed me him as he laughed. 'We're lost.'

'We're not,' I said heading towards the door where the stairs were, 'we just have to-'

I tugged on the door and when it didn't budge, I looked desperately at Tommy who went from amused to confused. 'What?'

'Tommy,' I said and tugged on the door somemore, 'it's not opening!'

We were still using hushed whispers just in case but I was starting to panic. 'Tommy!'

I felt Tommy come up behind me, he was still laughing a little and tried the door, even with his brute strength, the door wouldn't open. 'Maybe it locks.'

'Or you're not strong enough,' I rolled my eyes, the dim light in this tiny hallway we were in making the atmosphere a little cosy but the air was freezing. Obviously one of the three doors led outside. I tried pushing them all but they wouldn't open. We were trapped.

Tommy tried the door again and then turned to me, a cocky look on his face.

'I'm glad you seem okay with this.' I shivered and hugged myself as I sat on the cold floor, 'we're trapped in a creepy cold church and there's fireworks going off that I can't see and to top it off, I'm kinda mad at you.'

'When are you not mad at me?' Tommy made a joke. Hallelujah, Tommy made a joke. He crossed the hall and sat beside me, he used his jacket as a kind of blanket and we both hugged it to us.

'Why didn't you tell me your brother is in this Sparta competition?'

Tommy's face fell and he shifted. 'I didn't think you needed to know.'

'I'm going to this tournament this weekend with you. A tournament I don't know anything about let alone probably enjoy just because you asked me to. And you couldn't tell me that your brother is going to be there?'

There was silence and I rested my head back on the wall behind me. If I wasn't so cold, I would've moved away from him. The confined space we were in forced us to communicate, perhaps that's what it takes. Tommy began to speak.

'Me an' Brendan don't talk much anymore,' Tommy was looking ahead of him and I moved my head slightly to watch him seem to struggle with the words, 'me an' ma made a plan to take off. Bren didn't come.'

'Why?' I whispered.

'Met a girl. A fuckin' girl.'

'Don't curse my gender if you please.' I said trying to lighten the mood, 'you still hold it against him?'

I sensed Tommy leaving me, he was distancing himself from me emotionally. Bringing my hand up, I stroked him gently down his spine, he breathed and leaned into my touch a little bit.

I drew words, pictures and patterns on his back and it seemed to work. His breathing went steady again and he continued, 'ma turned into my responsibility instead of both of ours. He stayed with drunk Pop and left me to watch her die.'

Closing my eyes, I bit my lip, I couldn't begin to imagine what that would be like. But I know what it's like to be abandoned by family. I ran my hand up around his neck and into his hair.

'If you don't wanna come this weekend anymore, I get it.'

Scoffing I leaned my head back on the wall, letting my hand fall from Tommy's warm skin, 'I'll come this weekend, Tommy.'

Tommy turned towards me and caught my smile, he pressed his lips to mine and I deepened it just to savour the warmth. His arms went around me and he leaned back backwards, his weight not fully pressing down on me. The fireworks outside continued to shrill and explode and although I couldn't actually see them, Tommy's presence right now was making me see fireworks and stars in my head.

Moving his lips to my throat and neck, he nipped and sucked the skin there, resisting a moan, I heard a bolt. I sat up with Tommy and we both stood quickly before the door flew open.

A man stood there, a broom in one hand and a set of keys in the next, 'you two lost?'

Tommy and me exchanged a look before we ran out of there like a pair of teenagers, laughing and making it outside just as a red and blue firework exploded into the sky.

* * *

**Alright, so this is part 1 of Chapter 11. The next chapter will be part 2 and then after that will be a jump in time. So, the weekend that Lana is joining them on is indeed Sparta.  
Anyway, thank you so much guys for all the reviews. I love updating quicker if it will get me more feedback.  
Song is Secrets by OneRepublic.**


	12. P1: Chapter 11 - Part 2

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: betrayed but not gonna be willing to change & it doesn't seem likely to fade :  
: i can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold :_

Chapter 11 Part 2: Tommy Turned Stranger

'You're actually going this weekend?'

Kelsie stood with her arms across her chest completely disregarding the instruction I gave her to help me pack. I gave her a look that said, 'don't ask' and continued throwing some things into my suitcase.

Tommy told me that the competition would run into the beginning of next week but according to work, my illness is going to get worse Sunday night.

'Am I going to actually meet him at some point?'

I stopped what I was doing and sat on my bed facing away from me, I ran a hand through my hair and turned in her direction, 'Kelsie...'

'Don't do that. Don't 'Kelsie' me. You're in over your head and you know it.'

'Okay, I do.' I cried out and stood up, 'Alright?! I do know I'm in over my head and frankly, I can see myself drowning. I can see myself becoming frightened of the one guy who has made me feel sane since I moved here because he's so driven by violence. I can see myself saying something incredibly stupid to his dad and ruining my friendship with him. Keslie, I can see myself leaving Tommy and not even looking back.'

'Then why?' She asked me softly finally realizing I was well aware of everything she was thinking.

'Because I care about him so much.' I said honestly and sat back down on the bed, 'I don't love him yet but I think I can, y'know?'

Kelsie was silent and that was my confirmation. She wasn't okay with this but she'd support me. I wasn't one to confess how I felt about a guy and all the minor dates I'd been on since I moved to Pittsburgh hadn't lasted more than dinner and Kelsie knew that. Tommy was different.

'I don't like this,' she said and took a shirt out of my hands, putting it in the bag, 'but I'm with you.'

**~VD:T~**

Arriving in Atlantic City had been a neither comfortable or pleasant journey. Tommy refused point blank to talk to either me or Patrick, so Patrick decided to engage in conversation with me and Tommy hadn't liked that either.

_I wasn't allowed to talk to his dad but he didn't want to talk to me either. Makes sense._

When we arrived, there was a limo waiting for Tommy. It was like he was some big celebrity. Lots of people were gathered and shouting for autographs. Parick went into full trainer mode, grabbing Tommy who grabbed me and yelling at anyone that, 'Tommy isn't signing anythin'.'

I remembered that Tommy said he didn't like attention. That's why this competition was clearly for the materialistic things and the outlet for his frustration. This wasn't for the fame or the fans for Tommy.

'Ya alright?'

I looked at Tommy who hadn't spoken to me since the plane and nodded. Truth was, this was a little much. 'You know, fans are screaming my boyfriends name every day.'

Patrick smiled a little at the joke but Tommy didn't find it funny. He could read me like an open book. He knew this was too much for me already. Maybe if he made the experience a little more bearable I wouldn't be wishing it was ending right now.

The hotel was another awkward moment. Tommy didn't seem ready to admit in front of his dad he'd be sharing at room with me. I settled for a single room next to theirs and paid with my own money.  
_Where is my boyfriend and who the fuck is this guy?_

I couldn't help but think that back home, Tommy would be much better. More like a gentleman. Patrick was wrong. It wasn't when Tommy was in the cage that he was a different person, it was when he was around his father that his exterior just had a massive wall come up to protect him. He wouldn't allow anyone in or anyone to witness a potential weakness. Which is exactly why he couldn't have his dad see his soft side with me. He couldn't have his dad comment on our relationship because that would mean he's delving into Tommy's life.

As I reached my room, Tommy shifted in the hallway before watching his dad give us a minute.

I glared at him and smacked my hotel keycard on the locking device before I stepped in, I was almost able to shut the door before Tommy held out his hand to stop it.

'I know ya mad... again.'

Tommy shut the door and I threw my suitcase onto the single bed. I watched it roll around and hit the floor with a thump. It wasn't a big enough thump to leave me satisfied, I kicked the thing as well for extra measure. 'I'm furious Tommy.'

He didn't say anything and we stared at eachother. It could be mistaken to palpable sexual tension but me and Tommy both knew if he took a step towards me with that kind of intention, I'd hit him.

Instead he held his hands up in surrender and bent his head, 'you wanna go home already?'

'No,' I said sarcastically, 'I want to stick around longer to watch my boyfriend ignore me and leave me alone in this fuckin' hotel room. No, Tommy, I don't wanna go home.'

I rolled my eyes and sat myself on the bed with a hump. He watched my curiously, 'I have to get ready for my first fight.'

I waved my hands in his direction, 'then off you pop, fighter boy. I'll be in the stands, you know, innocent bystander and fan after all. You want me to see you after the show or make an appointment with your trainer?'

Tommy's eyes flashed and he glared, 'isn't he the one making appointments with you?'

'Don't throw at me, asshole.' I seethed and looked away, breathing steady to calm my anger. 'As much as I'd love for you to stay, I'd much prefer to watch you leave now.'

I didn't have to ask twice. Tommy left with a slam of the door. This was getting ridiculous. I spent more time mad at Tommy than I did happy with him. I'd obviously made a big mistake.

**~VD:T~**

Credit to Patrick, he'd pulled me aside and asked if I wanted to stand sidelines with him to watch Tommy's first fight. I'd shook my head.

'No,' it had taken a lot to even come out from the hotel room and watch it on TV there, 'I'm fine there.' Making my way into the bustling crowd, there was already lager on my boots and sweat on my arms.

_Gross._

I'd texted Kelsie and lied, the woman would still be able to know I wasn't having the time of my life here though. My phone rang once more although it was barely heard over the chaos of the waiting crowd. It was like a very passionate football game... only they wanted to see blood.

'Hello?'

The voice on the other end made me stop as if every inch of my body was thrown into ice. _Not right now. Not now. Not when I was already having a really bad couple of days._

'Alana, I've been trying to call you.'

I hung up without a second thought. I should have checked caller ID. I'd stil saved her number just as a warning in case she called. I breathed in and out as if I was suffocating. I practically was with all these people and now this... this blast from the past I'd been trying so hard to run away from.

The people who kept barging into my weren't helping and I felt sick with all the shouts, the men spitting all over themselves as they cheered on. The commentators were talking flippantly and the lights overhead were blurring together.

For a moment I thought I was going to faint. I needed Tommy.

Quickly, I made my way out of the crowd and towards the backstage rooms. Just as I was about to barge into Tommy's changing room, I was pulled back by a strong arm.

'Ma'am, no reporters.'

'I'm not a reporter,' I breathed trying to look around the big African man who was in the way of my only chance not to fall down and cry.

'You can't go in there.' He said sternly and I backed away a step before bracing my hands on my knees, for a moment he looked worried, 'are you alright?'

'Please get Tommy.' I breathed and he looked like he was going to back down, 'please, he knows me, please.'

The man looked skeptical but turned around and went into Tommy's room. Just as my knees caved, I was being held up and I was surrounded in the scent I knew all too well. 'Tommy.'

'Babe, what's going on?'

He was shirtless and looked about ready to go in there. The crowd was relentless, desperate for brutal entertainment but Tommy didn't spare the persistant guy at his side urging him to go to the cage a second look, his grey eyes bored into my brown ones and then that was it. I was okay. The sick feeling disappeared and was replaced with butterflies and I smiled. I pressed a kiss to his lips not allowing him to deepen it or pull away and whispered, 'I didn't say good luck.'

He knew I was lying but didn't have time to press it before I ran away and back to my place.

Tommy's presence was overwhelming to everyone in the stands. As soon as one person spotted him, the entire crowd errupted into a frenzy, I was beginning to wonder how Tommy had gotten so popular prior to the competition. I spotted a woman to the side of me. Her disarrayed blonde curly hair was bouncing as she screamed like an animal.

'Excuse me,' she spared me an uninterested glance before turning back to the cage, she shouted Tommy's name now. I felt a little jealous and cast a look at the other females in the crowd, there weren't many but there were a few. They all seemed to be ogling my boyfriend. My Tommy.

'How do you know Tommy?'

The woman scoffed, 'how can you not know Tommy Riordan?'

'Is he a famous fighter?' I asked innocently and glared at a man who barged into my back. The woman laughed a little manically and turned so I had her full attention.

'A video spread around the internet. He's like an animal in a fight. He beat down some mohawk guy like he was nothin'.'

_Mohawk guy? Mad dog?_

'I see,' I nodded. I'd have to check out this video. Tommy went into the ring, skipping pre match interviews and photo's, he didn't even stop to sign autographs, the only people I spotted him even giving a second look too were the young boys in the crowd who were desperate for his attention. Tommy wasn't someone you could describe as 'all heart,' but he seemed to have a soft spot for kids.

The man he was fighting was smaller in size but seemed more agile with the way he was bouncing around on his toes. He seemed cocky and an 'in your face' type of guy.

The match began and before I could even blink to prepare myself, Tommy went in with a powerful punch. The man went down.

The crowd around me exploded into anarchy. People hugging eachother, pushing eachother, the woman beside me joining many others in screaming in absolute delight.

Tommy didn't bat an eyelid, just sniffed and stormed right out of the match. He wasn't much for rules then. The man in the cage was lying there, he seemed to be breathing as a medic assisted him in sitting up. The ride side of his face was turning purple already and it looked as if his jaw was broken. Tommy had done that. My boyfriend had caused that man that agony he seemed to be in as a tear slipped down his face. Whether it was due to humiliation or pain, I didn't care.

I glanced around me at all the people who seemed to be enjoying this. I swallowed and bit my lip. I was afraid I couldn't stay. That was just one punch, Tommy wasn't even touched - he wasn't even breathed on by the other guy but yet somehow, it had made me panic again and this time, Tommy couldn't save me.

Instead, I settled for getting the hell outta there. I was a second away from the door when I heard his name. Brendan Conlon. Turning back around, I saw the crowd weren't so antsy for the brother of the guy there were just moments ago screaming for.

Apparently he was a physics teacher as the commentators continued to make remarks about how he wouldn't last. I saw a close up of his face on the overhead screen and saw no resemblance to Tommy whatsoever. Their eyes could be mistaken for the same colour, their bodies were different, Brendan was leaner, he wasn't so athletically inclined as Tommy was.

I hung around as the match started, I was impressed along with some others at the way Brendan held his own but soon the other guy had the upper hand and I watched the mans face get brutally assaulted. I had to close my eyes and I made a disgusted sound in the back of my throat. I'd lied to myself. Convinced myself I'd be okay with this when really, I wasn't.

Pushing the door leading to outside wide open, I let it shut behind me, drowning out the sounds of the crowd and the emphasized cracking of the punches thrown.

Some people who seemed to be on a cigerette break looked at me weirdly and I didn't have time to think of a smart retort, instead I walked quickly away from the door, away from the arena, well away from Tommy.

Atlantic City wasn't anything special at night than it was during the day.

Scattered fairground rides, there was a beach nearby but it was way too cold to potter around near the sea. My flimsy jacket wasn't enough to keep me protected from the biting wind. It's not like I can leave without going to the hotel first, my things are there.

_Did I want to leave?_

I heard my phone ring and saw I'd had two missed calls from Tommy. I'd been gone for almost three hours. 'Yeah?'

'Where are you?' He wasn't angry, perhaps concerned.

'Out,' I said simply and began the long trek back to the hotel, 'I'm on my way back.'

'Where are you? It's late, I'll meet you.'

'That's okay,' I told him, I didn't want to see him right now, 'I'm okay.'

Silence on the other end told me Tommy had an idea of why I was wandering around a foreign place late at night in the cold, 'did the fight bother you?'

'No,' I told him quickly. Too quickly. 'I love watching my boyfriend knock someone out.'

He sensed the tone and sighed before hanging up. Tommy's fighting wasn't up for discussion let alone be the topic of an argument. I would lose, there was no doubt about it. I. Would. Not. Win. That. Argument.

When I finally reached the hotel, I was shivering and tired. My thoughts were jumbled and my eyes were hurting still after all the flashing lights. My brain was filled with images of Tommy, the guy he beat and Brendan.

When I knocked on Tommy's door, Patrick answered it. He was in a dressing gown and held a remote in one hand and a tape device in the other. He quickly swept the headphones from his head when he saw me and looked down, self concious.

I waved my hand and shot him a small smile, 'I'm wearing the same thing underneath,' I told him and watched him relax as he took a seat on the couch, me sitting opposite.

'Tommy here?' I asked quietly. Patrick gestured to the closed door behind him and stopped me before I reached it.

'He won't talk about it. Unless you're going in there to congratulate him, don't bother.' Patrick looked at the TV before doing a double take and almost spluttering. I turned around puzzled and saw a news cast with an army cadet on the screen.

'Turn it up,' I said and listened to the army private talk about Tommy. Tommy Conlon.

'He saved my life. He saved all of us. Tommy, if you're watching, we wanna thank you-'

I stared at the screen, I couldn't believe what I was hearing and the image cut to a military video of Tommy appearing at the door of a tank and ushering people out of there quickly before it filled with water.

I knew Tommy was in the army but he was a war hero. Patrick returned to stand next to me and I felt a pair of eyes on me. Turning, I saw Tommy at his bedroom door, he went from watching the screen to me as if gouging a reaction. I smiled proudly but it was obviously the wrong one, Tommy reached inside his bedroom, grabbed his jacket and went for the door.

'Tommy, where ya goin'?'

'Tommy,' I said and he stopped for a split second before shaking his head and opening the door.

'Where ya goin'?' Patrick yelled.

'For a walk.'

The door slammed shut behind me and I offered Patrick a supportive look. He slumped back on the couch as the broadcast ended. 'I saw Brendan.'

Patrick looked up at me as I took the seat opposite him, 'oh yeah? He took a beatin' didn't he?'

'I didn't stick around to find out,' I told Patrick honestly. He asked me why with his blue eyes and I felt hesitant to tell him. But something broke in me and taking a deep breath, I swallowed my pride, 'you were right.'

Patrick furrowed his brows but didn't say anything to allow me to continue.

'I wasn't ready to see Tommy fight.'

'Tommy didn't get hurt.'

My silence made it clear and the old guy nodded, I continued, 'I thought I'd be impressed. Be able to stand there and cheer him on. I can't.'

'Alana...'

I felt like I was going to cry and I'd be damned if I cry in front of one of my clients. That was their job. 'Patrick... don't patronize me, alright? Don't tell me it will get better or I told you so.'

He shut his mouth and nodded, 'I was gonna tell ya I think ya need to talk to him.'

'You said yourself. Unless I'm wishing him a congratulations, he doesn't care. Fighting is off limits.'

'To everyone else.'

I bit my lip, still usure. 'Can you...' I stopped, I had no right to ask something like that. Patrick looked at me knowingly.

'You want me ta say somethin'?'

Nodding, I felt something my stomach contract nervously, was this the right thing to do? I didn't have to ask twice. I excused myself and went into my room.

**~VD:T~**

The door next to me shut and I remembered Patrick was going to see Tommy. Shifting my weight a little, I decided to go after him, let him know that I'll talk to him myself. I had no right even if I was vulnerable to ask Patrick to talk to Tommy. I knew he'd be nasty with him.

I followed him to the elevator to see it had already gone down, I watched as it went to the 3rd floor, the Casino. _How did he know he was there?_

I took the following elevator and was met with a friendly hostes. 'Can I help you?'

'Is a Tommy Riordan here?'

She looked confused and sighed, 'he's popular tonight. Over there.'

I followed her finger and saw Patrick sat with Tommy. I approached them before I heard Tommy's voice and I stopped behind him.

'The only thing me and Brendan Conlon have in common is we have absolutely no use for you.' His voice was low and soft as if he was explaining something simple to a child. I saw Patricks heart break in his eyes and his head was bowed as if he was trying his hardest to keep himself together in front of his son.

I'd never witnessed Tommy be so cruel before. When I thought the brunt of Tommy was his violence and anger, I was welcomed with the image of him being an admirable war hero and now here he was. Breaking his father down into pieces right in front of me.

'I liked you better when you were a drunk,' Tommy went back to his casino game and my breath hitched, 'at least you had some balls then. But she's helpin' you, aint she? She's helpin' you become a better man,' I realized he was talking about me now and I fought the urge to make myself known.

Patrick or Tommy hadn't noticed me. Patrick was getting humiliated, verbally assaulted and stripped down into pieces right in front of me because of my useless self. I had asked him to talk to Tommy knowing fully well Tommy wouldn't talk to him.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I'd missed what Tommy had said but all of a sudden, he was raising his voice, 'get the hell outta here.' Then he chucked his cup of coins in his fathers face and I saw Patrick flinch from the blow.

I couldn't help it. I let out a single sob. I wasn't crying but that heartbreaking expression on the old mans face was enough to make me want to pound Tommy to the ground. They both turned and saw me. Tommy looked surprised to see me and then for a minute, from the look on my face, he looked guilty. A little part of his eyes flashed in the same way they did when we argued, he felt bad. But it wasn't enough. He didn't apologize, he didn't stand up, he just turned back around back to his game and as Patrick stood up to leave, I flinched when Tommy punched the machine twice, three times before I couldn't take anymore. I took off.

**~VD:T~**

It was 4AM.

A knock on the door was my cue to hang up my phone to the airport and stand up. I stood in the centre of the room as Tommy entered. He was wearing a grey T-Shirt and jeans, his hands were stuffed in his pockets, his expression stony until it landed on my packed bags that lay on the bed.

Then he turned angry. He began to shake but I didn't give him a chance to argue with me.

'I don't know you.'

My whispered words were like a brick to his skull. He reeled back as if I'd physically struck him. I had no intention whatsoever to hurt him but I couldn't do this. 'We rushed this...'

'Rushed what?' He asked through gritted teeth. It was soft but harsh, enough to make me realize this was the right decision.

'Us,' I laughed humourlessly and patted my jeans. I didn't know where the old me was. Who would crack a joke and the atmosphere would turn back to normal. No sarcasm could remove this tension though.

Tommy was scowling. I didn't expect him to drop to his knees and beg for this to work but he was so emotionless now that I was beginning to wonder if he had even taken in what I'd said.  
Figuring there was nothing else to say I collected my bag and headed to the door of the hotel room. As I passed him, he spoke.

'You goin' home?'

'I think I should,' I said softly and smiled at him as I ran a finger down his cheek, thankfully he didn't pull away. I put my hand on the handle when I finally turned away from him but made no move to open it yet. Instead I rested my head on the wood and felt him come up behind me, his arms wrapping around my stomach as I felt I was finally breaking.

I didn't know what I was waiting for. Him to convince me to stay, him to say that this anger inside him was just a fluke and that he would be Tommy again? The way he had spoken to his dad - how he had turned so violently into someone I didn't want to associate with. Patrick didn't deserve to be treated the way his son did tonight.

'Tommy,' I turned around in his arms and he looked at me steadily, I think he expected me to say I'd changed my mind, 'I want you to win this.' He stepped away from me but I stepped forward and brushed my lips on his jaw, 'when you finish this and get all of this anger out of you, find someone. Find yourself a girl, yeah?' I chuckled under my breath but only to stop myself from smiling. I wanted to be that girl. I wanted to be that person he trusted enough to hear about his nightmares, I wanted to continue to sit with him for hours and be the one he claimed as 'his.'

But Tommy didn't need or even want a girl right now. I knew that. Patrick even knew that. He wanted the rush that came with the violence of this competition. He wanted the money to help Pilar.

'Go home, Lana,' Tommy breathed and I nodded, understanding.

Grabbing my bag, I walked out of the door and left, finally able to cry.

* * *

**That's it. I knew the events were jumbled but it was the only way I could do it. Also, I didn't use word for word in this chapter. Alright, this is where there is a time skip. Only a few months. After the competition and after Tommy finishes his trial. He gets let off due to his war heroism and his shoulder being busted, he doesn't owe the Army anything anymore - alright?  
So, next chapter will be around four months ahead and won't follow the movie. The events still happened but Lana wouldn't have been there to witness them.  
Let me know what you think of Part 1 of this story.  
So, I got another piercing today in my ear and I can't smile. So I refused to watch Lawless because I knew that if I saw Tom Hardy, I'd explode into smiles although I hear it's pretty gritty.**

**Does anyone even read this?  
Song is False Pretense by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus that sums this chapter up in a nutshell.**


	13. P2: Chapter 12

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph **

**Part 2**

* * *

_**:** i hear you're doing really well, been so long you look good :_

Chapter 12: Don't ruin my life, Tommy Conlon

'Five more seconds.'

I tapped my watch five times before I lifted my head and shot a proud smile at the middle aged man opposite me, 'Mr Kayle, you did it.'

'Thanks to you,' the man breathed and the wrinkles around his eyes were clear when he smiled, 'you helped me.'

I shrugged off his thanks not unkindly and stood up before snatching the vodka shot away. Pouring it down the small sink and throwing the glass into the cupboard below it, I crossed the room back to my desk and put a huge red tick on Mr Kayle's sheet. 'Show this to your wife, she'll be so proud of you.'

Showing him to the door, Ms Jamison was waiting when I reached my office. She had made herself comfortable in the blue comfy chair and I took the seat opposite her with my hands on the desk, 'something I can help you with, Ms Jamison?'

The look in her eyes was enough. I knew what she was about to say. The same thing Kelsie has said, the sly comment from Mrs Shraplot last week, it was the same, 'I don't know what's happened but don't stop,' she laughed, 'you're very popular here, Miss Drew. Clients love you.'

_Of course they do, I'm polite now._

I bowed my head in thanks, 'happy to help.'

'Yes, you are.' She said seriously and then stood up, 'tomorrow's Valentines, doing anything special?'

Although the urge to slap her was there or say something remotely sarcastic, I bit my tongue. 'No, I have the day off though.'

Humming her acknowledgement, she left me alone and I glanced at the picture frame that held the newspaper clipping. My breath still hitched whenever I saw it but it made me smile anyway.

**~VD:T~**

The next day, I'd been planning on sleeping in for as long as possible.

Ignoring the fact I'd have to leave my apartment at some point to get a new packet of cigerettes, I turned the radio off when all they played were gooey love songs. I planted myself on my couch and settled for watching a Welch channel that looked like it was playing a soap opera. There were no subtitles but there were also no couples, that was a bonus.

My phone tone reminded me I was still in this stupid day, in my pj's cooped on my sofa watching foreign soaps. 'Yeah?'

'Let me guess,' Kelsie's voice was loud and a horn told me she was either driving or walking down a busy road, 'you're sat at home, alone as usual in your penguin pjama pants and your Christmas sweater watching some zombie film.'

'Soap actually. Welch,' as if that was any comeback at all, I thought to myself and rolled my eyes, 'alright, alright, you got me. What're you doing? You working today?'

'I'm sick,' she fake coughed into the phone, 'I'm actually on my way to a clients house. He called this morning apparently. Jamison said he asked for you so you owe me for this.'

For some reason, this bothered me and it made me curious as to who it was. 'What's his name?'

'Didn't ask. Just got an address here in the 'Burgh. Why?'

Her question was simple enough, she was interested into why I was asking her for details. I don't know what I expected her to say. Tell me something I'd dreamed of hearing since I left that hotel room. That Tommy was back home.

But he wasn't. Last I heard, he was on his way to Granger Court to fight for his release from the military. The papers kept me well up to date. That's why the newspaper photo of him and his brother hugging after Sparta was sitting on my desk at work right now.

'No reason, I gotta go.'

Gradually getting dressed I decided to remove the thoughts of damn Tommy and went out to buy my current distraction. Smoking. It was an unflattering, unattractive and down right disgusting habit but it helped. Soothed.

The woman looked up behind the counter when I walked in. The air was still a little frosty but it wasn't as bad as it was over the Christmas. A loose fitting black jacket covered my black shirt and I'd shoved my grey skinny jeans into a pair of brown ankle boots. I'd made a small effort but it wasn't enough to turn any heads. _A if I do anyway._

'Morning, Alana. Usual?'

Nodding I rummaged through my bag for my money as she placed 20 Mayfair on the counter. The woman let out a small squeak and I looked up with furrowed brows to see the packet of cigerettes was back in her hands as if they'd been thrown at her.

'She doesn't smoke.'

That voice.

I completely froze and wanted to close my eyes, tell my cruel mind to stop playing such jokes on me when I was still in utter cardiac arrest everytime I thought about him. I'd thought our relationship was way too new for it to have such an effect on my life. When I left, I relived that moment again and again in my mind, in my dreams about what a mistake I'd made. I thought I'd forget about him.

But his voice still made my heart jump and I turned quickly to see him stuff his hands into his pockets. He had a slight stubble but it looked good. His light blue jeans and the black jacket looked new, not worn and he smiled. He actually smiled at me. It wasn't a happy smile though, it was a sarcastic smile.

'Or does this new habit go with this new... you, going on?' He gestured to my hair and I fiddled with it self conciously. I'd highlighted it light brown to make it look like a caramel colour and it was styled into a new length. Still short but the strands didn't look so messy. Because of my promotion at work, I had to look the part.

'Tommy,' I breathed out and felt my breath hitch. His name from my lips felt so foreign but my god, I'd waited so long to finally see him again.

'Lana,' he nodded and looked behind me to the woman and then back to me, 'ya done?' He held up a pint of milk, 'I'm waiting.'

I don't know what I'd been expecting to be honest. Him to come running back into my arms. Me to fall to my knees and cry. I had left him after all. I'd watched one fight and then walked right out of his life.

I bit the inside of my cheek simmering my anger and stepped to the side, 'keep those ciggies on the counter, Mel. I'm paying for them.' I shot him a dirty look and he licked his teeth before sniffing.

Mel, the poor cashier looked a little intimidated by the much broader figure of Tommy but obliged with my instruction. When Tommy'd paid he turned to me and leaned his side on the counter. Mel took her cue and I watched begrudgingly as she escaped into the back of the shop. We were alone.

'How you been?'

Tommy laughed humourlessly, 'how you been? Peachy. You?'

I could see where this was going, 'Tommy I'm-'

'Dont,' he held up his hands and swung the milk off his pinky as a way of fidgeting, 'I'm over it. Took your advice.'

'My advice?'

'Got a girl,' he glanced behind me out the window and I reluctantly turned in fear of what I'd see. A blonde was waiting outside in the cold, her pink jacket was hugged to her body and when she saw Tommy waving she jumped up and down like a little puppy and waved like a lunatic.

I scoffed and looked back at Tommy who was looking at me as if he expected me to bawl.

'Nice choice,' I said sarcastically and noticed it was probably the first sarky thing I'd said since I came back to Pittsburgh, 'she borrow that jacket off her Barbie Night Out doll?'

He looked momentarily amused before quickly replacing it with a cocky attitude, 'I'm treatin' her. Valentines and all. Where's your guy? He off running errands with his best friend who he is secretly fuck-'

'Tommy.'

We both turned to see the blonde poking her head through the door, she bored her eyes into mine and she made her way fully into the small corner shop. Her long _fake _blonde hair that was tinged with black roots fell into her eyes and her white high heels clacked on the tile floor. _This was Tommy's type?_

I thought I'd be jealous. But nothing about this girl was envious. And then she made her way over to Tommy and put her arm around one of his strong arms like I used to do and I felt my heart strings pang.

'I thought I saw you talking to someone. This your mum or something?'

Her laughter was silenced as me and Tommy both let out a sharp gasp. She looked between us and I gouged Tommy for a reaction to the blondes stupid question. His grey eyes did that familiar flash and I saw him shake. She looked startled, 'what is it baby?'

Before I could even think what I was doing, I took a step foward and shoved the blonde out of way. I planted my hands on Tommy's abdomen and stood right in front of him. His grey eyes looked into mine and then, in that moment was the time I wanted to cry. Tommy was still the vulnerable boy I'd left at the sheer mention of his mother but he looked good, he looked mature.

What I thought would be another relapse resulted in Tommy just closing his eyes and he removed my hands from his body. It was awe worthy how Tommy didn't give in to his anger like he used to.

'Tommy, you-'

'You aren't my girl anymore.' He said harshly and I must've looked shocked because he directed his attention to the blonde who was fiddling with her hair, 'ya never were.'

The blonde opened her mouth in a gasp and let out some unladylike expletives before she dramatically ran out of the shop almost falling over due to the ridiculous heels on her feet.

Silence overcame us once more and I shifted my weight before Tommy sighed, 'you aren't buying those,' he pointed to the cigerettes and I let out a soft laugh at the look on his face.

'I won't buy those... if you come and get breakfast with me.'

For a moment I thought he'd refuse. I thought he would return to the immature, stubborn Tommy Riordan I'd left alone in the hotel room but instead, the man who stood in front of me smiled and nodded, 'alright.'

* * *

**Alright, so I felt bad and decided to update.  
Okay, so as you can see they've both kind of changed and originally I did want Tommy to be mad at Lana but the whole point of him losing Sparta and him being threatened with the fact he may have to return to the Army which ultimately destroyed him was that HE'S CHANGED.  
I want Tommy to grow up, is that alright with everyone? I hope the story doesn't lose it's appeal - I have things in store for them both and it will still evolve around fighting, don't worry.**

**And it's nice to know that people actually read my A/N's. I like writing these more than the story sometimes. Thank you again to everyone who is reading, following and reviewing. Means a lot and makes me update faster.  
Song is Play With Fire by Hilary Duff - that girl had some catchy ass songs in her career. And then she did a song with Marilyn Mansons beat and I wanted to shoot her.  
I'll get Tom Hardy on her ;)**


	14. P2: Chapter 13

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: i'm trapped by your love & chained to your side, heartache to heartache we stand - love is a battlefield :_

Chapter 13: Breakfast, Fake Blonde Girlfriends and a Whole Lotta Family Problems

'Friend of yours?'

Tommy sipped his coffee that I'd noticed he'd never done so before unless it was forced on him. Tommy didn't drink coffee unless it was to be polite.

He looked confused and I focused back on my cup of tea, I poured three sugars into it and stirred, 'the blonde.'

A soft chuckle made me look up and Tommy was leaning back in his seat, his jacket was beside him and I could see his toned muscles, the tattoos poking out of his tight T- Shirt. I'd missed him.

'She wasn't my girlfriend. I saw you walk into the store, she approached me wanting an autograph. Thought I'd try and-'

'Trust me, I wasn't jealous.'

The way I'd said it, the most illiterate of person could've sensed I was telling the truth but there was some lingering depth to it. He shouldn't have treated that girl that way. I couldn't help but think it's something the old Tommy would do. You can't change everything, I guess.

'I got that,' Tommy's smile made my heart lurch and I distracted myself by blowing gently on my tea.

I thought our reunion, not that I'd thought it would ever happen, would go differently. There'd be yelling and tension and anger and Tommy would walk out exactly like I'd walked out on him and then we'd go on with our lives. There was still so much to talk about.

'You look good,' I said truthfully. He did. His body looked even more muscled, his hair was shorter and more styled, his face looked fresher and his eyes were sparkling.

He nodded in thanks and gestured, 'you too. What's with the hair though?'

I fiddled with it with a frown, 'what?'

He took a lock of it between his fingers and I felt shivers, he tucked it behind my ear and leaned back, 'it was much better natural.'

Shrugging I flicked it back out so it went back in my face, anything to hide the growing blush on my cheeks, 'it will grow out. It's only hair.'

There was an awkward silence and I breathed slowly, I wanted to ask him the burning question. 'Tommy - how are things now?'

'Good,' he said quickly. Too quickly.

I reached across the table and touched his hand gently. Stroking a finger across the back of his hand, I half expected him to pull away. 'Your dad is back, isn't he?'

That's where Kelsie was headed today. I knew it in my gut. He'd asked for me and he was back. Patrick was back.

'Pop is...' he turned his hand so his palm was facing up, it seemed my touch was calming him, helping him collect his thoughts, 'Pop is okay. He's better.'

'Did he relapse?'

'When you left,' he said with a curt nod, 'I kinda lost it.'

I swallowed and gripped his hand, this time he tensed and his grey orbs stared at me sternly. He waited for me to talk but I hesitated, he looked as if he'd snap at the slightest utter of my words.

'You... you understand why I left, right?'

'No,' Tommy tore his hand away and sipped his coffee, 'I don't, Lana. You'd seen me before knock someone out. You knew the shit between me and Pop was bad.'

I was shaking my head before he'd even finished and cast a look at the few people in the cafe, there weren't many and they were too engaged in their own conversations to listen in on ours. 'Tommy, that wasn't it.'

'Explain it to me then.'

This was something I'd been planning to do later on. But I owed it to him. 'I was frightened.'

Tommy's eyes flashed but not with anger, with something else. Sadness perhaps? 'Of me?'

'No way Tommy. I cared... I care about you so much. I was frightened I would stop caring for you if I stayed. I couldn't witness that animal coming out of you.'

He didn't say anything else and I realized he was trying to understand. It must've been killing him all this time he still had no idea why I'd walked out and left him in his hotel room.

'Animal's still there.'

I stood up and watched his body tense and I slowly walked around the table, keeping my eyes on him as I sat beside him. He turned his body in my direction but made no move to touch me at all. His eyes were gouging my next action as if he was a deer caught in headlights.

Scrunching my brows I tried to figure out what I would say next. 'Tommy, I miss you.'

He scoffed but his eyes didn't leave mine and I think I saw a glimmer of hope there. I put my hands on his strong thighs and looked down, 'I get it. I hurt you-'

'Don't flatter yourself.'

I stopped, let him have his retort and tried again, 'I don't deserve any of your time but I think there's things we need to talk about. I was still finding out shit about you.'

'Wanna talk about hiding shit, Lana? Who the fuck is Belle? Don't blow me off 'bout some doctor joke excuse either. You have a panic attack whenever she calls you.'

I looked at him as if he'd slapped me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and stood up. _I wasn't having this conversation._

'I think this was a mistake.'

Tommy glared at me and stood up too, 'it's a mistake when we talk 'bout you. But all my secrets and scars you wanna know 'bout.'

I made a beeline for the cafe door knowing fully well he was following me. I made it just outside when my forearm was grabbed. I whirled around and kept my head down as my chest clashed with Tommy's.

'Please,' I whispered and looked up at him helplessly, 'please don't do this.'

Tommy's breath was coming out harshly and he slacked his grip only to trail his hand down my arm and around my waist. I buried my head in his neck and fought the burning urge of tears. Tommy's breath was soft on my neck and it made all my hairs stand up.

'Lana, I want us to work.' He whispered and then leaned back, 'let's talk.'

I nodded and sniffed as I thought about how I could possibly get out of this. Was I ready to tell Tommy about Belle? I glanced at the cafe and laughed and caught Tommy's puzzled smile.

'Tommy, we forgot to pay.'

He cast a look around and chuckled as we quickly made our way across the road, the direction of my apartment, 'looks like we aren't going there again, then.'

**~VD:T~**

'You went back to Army?' I asked, my legs were tucked underneath me on the armchair while Tommy sat fiddling with one of my cushions opposite me on my sofa.

'Nearly. Got so close. I was in and out of trials before they deemed me phyically unfit 'cause of my shoulder.'

I nodded and leaned my head back on the headrest, this was the most information Tommy had told me in a while. He'd talked through the fight, Brendans wife Tess who Brendan had showed a picture of to Tommy before their fight, how the Army said he was a war hero now and needn't go back.

'Do you talk to Brendan?'

Tommy leaned back and threw my cushion on my lap before flicking it back up. I noticed he liked to fidget when he was uncomfortable. 'He calls now and again, he's so determined for me to go visit.'

'Why don't you?'

Tommy looked at me and caught my gaze. He knew if he didn't answer my question, I had a free pass on one of his when this conversation turned around on me. He shook his head and sighed, 'too weird. I can't stand his wife, I don't know his kids.'

'And you never will,' I stated glancing outside the window to my left when I saw a hot pink hot air balloon catch my eye, I'd forgotten it was Valentines.

'One day. Soon,' he shot me an encouraging smile and I knew he was telling the truth. I couldn't return it though because I knew what was next coming out of his mouth.

'Who is Belle, Lana?'

'My sister.'

'The one who-'

'Got in a bad crowd,' I finished for him and looked down. I couldn't look at him.

'When was the last you spoke to 'er?'

'Two years ago.'

'Before you moved here?'

Nodding, I could feel the familiar feeling of guilt and regret fill my body, the urge to get on the next plane and fly back to London. But I couldn't.

'You're far away from them, Lana,' Tommy's voice was soft, it wasn't full of sympathy or pity like Kelsie's had been, 'they can't find you.'

I let out a strangled sob. I bit my lip and faced even further away from him if it were possible. 'Tommy, you don't understand. When I left I made a promise they won't hurt me. Just listening to them beg me to come home hurts me.'

He looked baffled, 'why won't you go home?'

Silence. _DON'T SAY A WORD._

'Lana, why won't you go home?'

_His voice, his sweet voice so full of concern and determination to get to the centre of my problem._

'Lana...'

'Tommy!' I finally met his gaze with a sharp one of my own. My brown eyes bore into his grey ones and I grit my teeth, 'stop.'

'We're halfway,' he said casually, 'dad's a runaway, mom's a whore, sisters on her way to being both - what more is there?'

His blunt sentence and crude question made me look at him in shock. 'Don't treat my problems like they're nothing.'

'Now you're being a hypocrite,' he said and stood up to pace the floor as if I was being lectured. I felt trapped, I didn't like it. 'You don't wanna talk 'bout your problems and yet when I say them as they are, you get defensive, which is it?'

I kept my mouth shut, he was being impossible. I felt the anger get the best of me but I tried to keep it tame. I wouldn't explode.

'You worried you're gonna get dragged back to London and be like your ma?' Tommy asked, he was leaning against the wall now across the room with a condascending smile on his face, 'or you worried if you sort it out with your family, you won't be the tortured little girl you are now?'

'Fuck you, Tommy!' I yelled standing up, I'd had enough, I grabbed the cushion and launched it at him which he effortlessly dodged, 'I won't talk to them, I won't see them, I won't go back to them because I've finally proved them wrong! I'd been convinced all my life I'm worthless, I'm too ugly to do anything, too stupid to make something of myself. I've done it. It's not the best job but it's a job! I've got an apartment, I'm in a completely different fuckin' country, I thought I found someone too,' I slumped in my seat.

'But he wants to know just like everyone else. What my daddy issues are. Why my mums pictures and porn videos are all over the internet, why half the money I make from work goes straight to my sisters drug problem, why my debts are up to my neck because I'd paid for hundreds of therapists to get my sister out of the same line of work as my mum.' I took a deep breath and stared right into his eyes, 'I had to take off or I'd end up dead.'

Tommy didn't say a word and I didn't want him too. I was ashamed, embarassed and downright fucked up for him to have any thoughts on what I'd just revealed to him. After a moment I felt soft hands on my cheeks, lifting my face to be met with the beautiful eyes. 'Lana...'

'Don't.' I wrenched my face out of his hands and let a single tear fall down my cheek.

Tommy ran his hands down my arms until he was kneading my hips, he rested his forehead on mine and we breathed eachother in. 'Feel better yet?'

'Yes,' I said sarcastically, 'I feel over the fuckin' moon.'

His crooked smile made me smile too, 'there she is.'

'Shut up.' I sniffed, 'you can't say anything at all. You hold a grudge over your dad like a goddamn raincloud, you won't talk to your brother because he chose a chick over you and your mum, which I get it, is a bad move but you still hold him responsible for the responsibility you had to take on for your mum. Your blonde bimbo fan wouldn't know what a fuckin' make-up wipe is if it came and smacked her in the face and don't even get me star-'

My rant was cut short when Tommy's warm lips covered mine in a sweet, loving kiss and he leaned back, 'you finished?'

'No,' I said but smiled a little anyway, 'my boyfriends an emotional wreck.'

'And my girlfriends got family shit as high as fuckin' tidal wave but am I still gonna take her in that bedroom right now to prove how much I've missed her?'

'And what shall I do?' I asked cheekily with a smirk, 'make a cup of tea and wait?'

'Come 'ere.' Tommy's hands and lips were covering me in a second and as we made our way into my bedroom, I finally felt uplifted. Relieved. Better.

* * *

**A lot of people have liked to know about Lana's family problems so here they are.  
Finally they can get back on track a little bit now.  
Song is Love Is A Battlefield by Pat Benatar. As you can see I've got a diverse taste in music as well as a crazy obsession with zombies and am a complete movie buff.  
Also someone PM'd me asking if I'm actually British. Yes I am. Most of my characters are British, not because they're based off me but because they're so much easier for me personally to write.  
Thank you everyone for your reviews and encouragement to write more! :)**


	15. P2: Chapter 14

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: watch the past go up in smoke; you admit you may have fucked up a little :_

Chapter 14: Boyfriend and Best Friend vs. Me

Belle hadn't called me since Tommy's fight. I figured she finally got the message I wasn't interested in talking.

I was evidently wrong as I lay on my stomach, dressed in Tommy's discarded T-Shirt on top of the duvet, watching my phone light up on the pillow in front of me. The caller ID unwelcome.

Rolling my eyes I buried my face in my pillow and prayed for it to ring off. When it finally did, movement beside me caught my attention and I lifted my head to stare at a sleeping Tommy.

He was laying on his back, the quilt gathered around his waist leaving his wonderfully toned torso bare and I had to stop myself several times from stroking my fingers in between his abs on display.

His short hair was tousled from the way I'd tugged on it so many times last night, he looked peaceful when he slept. It was hard to tell he was the same man she'd been with a mere few months ago.

All the pent up anger and vendetta's he had seemed to dissipate and although I knew he still had an undoubtedly short fuse and a viscous temper hidden within him, he had better control of it now.

'Don't stare at me.'

I grinned and laughed softly into my hands as I turned my face away to put my phone on the dresser. I felt an arm around my waist and I groaned at the realization it was morning and I had work in an hour.

'I gotta go soon,' I told him as he flipped me around so we were laying on our sides facing eachother, his eyes were still closed but a smile lingered on those full lips of his, 'I'm expecting to see your dad today.'

Tommy's grip tensed but he didn't say anything. I made my exit swiftly to the bathroom ignoring the burning temptation to ask how his dad has been since but instead I showered leaving Tommy alone to dress.

However, my blissful morning ended abruptly when I emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a smart pair of jeans, high heeled ankle boots and a white shirt, and saw my shirtless boyfriend handing a mug of coffee to my very smug looking best friend.

'You're shirtless,' I stated the obvious still a little baffled at Kelsie's presence in my apartment.

Tommy just nodded with a cocky smile and passed me to go into the bedroom leaving me alone with her. He was obviously finding this uncomfortable situation amusing.

_I could lie... he's a plumber, it got hot and he took his shirt off. Play it cool. Of course you can't do that, Alana. Tommy used to be rather famous, Kelsie knows him for crying out loud._

'Well I had a lovely evening,' she began with a quick sip to her coffee I noticed she was making no effort to hide her stupid grin, 'cooped up alone by the fire, lonely on Valentines and the thought that I'm not incredibly sad and lonely because my best friend is doing the same.'

'Kelsie...' But I was cut off as she stared at me with the utmost urge not to laugh and she continued.

'Probably crying while watching Bridget Jones, contemplating buying a hundred cats just for something to pet, a dildo website bookmarked on your laptop and a months subscription to _Singleton's Are Us.'_

I held my stomach in mock offense and threw my purse at her which she easily caught and placed on my counter. 'So, spill then. What's he said to make you go all gooey eyed?'

I glanced a look at the stairs where Tommy had disappeared and faintly heard the shower. I turned back to Kelsie about to answer when her eyes widened and she gasped.

'What?' I asked hesitantly.

She pointed behind me to the stairs and seemed to be hyperventilating. 'Is he... is he showering?'

Furrowing my brows I chanced an answer, 'yes?'

'Alana, it means he's naked.'

I spluttered a laugh and nodded, 'no he showers with my bikini on. Of course he is. What's the deal?'

'You got yourself a hot one there, chick.' Kelsie observed and finished off her coffee while I fished around in my bag in my cupboards for the spare key, 'but listen, he hurt you.'

'We hurt eachother,' I said casually and placed the single brass key on the kitchen table.

'You both together could be the best or worst thing for eachother.' Kelsie was serious now and I turned to face her with a confused look.

'How's that?'

'He's got a temper and you like to light people's fuses. You don't know what he's capable of. You left him because you were scared.'

'No,' I sighed, 'I didn't. I left him because I was scared of losing my feelings for him. I wasn't scared of Tommy.'

We both stopped talking when we heard him descend the stairs, he was wearing what he wore last night and smiled a little shyly to see Kelsie still here. He shifted and Kelsie decided to break the tension.

'So Tommy, what do you do now?'

_Shit, that was a question even I hadn't asked._

I tried not to look so eager for his answer but he could tell I was when we caught eachothers eyes. He cleared his throat, 'I'm lookin' into being a trainer or somethin'.'

His grey eyes didn't leave mine but I looked away to try and look busy as I rummaged around aimlessly in my bag. Kelsie crossed her arms across her chest and nodded, 'so, fighting again?'

'No,' Tommy said really quickly, I could feel his eyes try and sought out mine but I didn't look up. We hadn't even talked about this. I wasn't ready for him to delve right back into the Sparta tournament kind of life, the thought of him following his fathers footsteps wasn't a bad move but he was still going to be around fighting.

'Aren't you afraid of getting a taste of it and wanting back in?'

'Kelsie,' I looked up at her now and gave her a warning look. This was beginning to feel like an interrogation and not only did I not like it, I noticed Tommy becoming fidgety.

Kelsie looked at me innocently and then back at Tommy. He was looking right back at her as if daring her to say something else that would tick him off. I didn't like the way any of the them were looking at eachother.

Obviously, she knew when to leave and my best friend politely said goodbye before letting herself out.

I stood in the centre of my kitchen as Tommy watched me with his eyes, I think he expected me to say something but I couldn't.

'Are you alright?'

'I don't know,' I said honestly, 'you didn't tell me you wanted back in the fighting. After everything last year, Tommy.'

'It's not back in,' he said tiredly as if he was already exhausted from this conversation, 'I don't even know yet. With my track record, what kind of job can I get?'

He had me stumped there. He told me he hadn't finished school due to him looking after his mum. He didn't have any qualifications, probably had some petty crimes under his belt, he was threatened with prison after going AWOL in the army, he came second place in a fighting competition with him being notorious for  
being brutal in his matches. Bottom line was though, he's not like that anymore.

_Keep telling yourself that, Alana._

'Do you really miss fighting that much?' I asked ignoring the pressing time that threatened my job.

Tommy leaned against the counter and rubbed a hand over his face. I knew that look.

I nodded and grabbed my bag not wanting to be here anymore. 'There's the spare key there, let yourself out when you're ready.' I turned at the door and offered him a small smile, 'I'm falling for you way too fast to leave you again so therefore, even if I don't like it, I'll support you.'

**~VD:T~**

Just like I'd expected, Patrick Conlon was first on my list of home visits this morning.

I began to think of it as a good thing. Besides, I'd always gotten information out of Patrick whenever Tommy wouldn't say anything to me. I had to remember though he was also the main reason our arguments began.

'Alana Drew,' Patrick said with pleasant surprise and he opened the door wider. There was brief moment when I thought he was going to hug me but he didn't, and I was thankful.

'Hello again, Patrick,' I took a seat where he gestured too and politely declined his offer of coffee. _Trick one. Decline offers of beverages, you have no reason to stay longer than needed._

'How are things?' I asked as I got out his previous files and the notes Kelsie made yesterday. He was making unbelievable progress but I remembered what Tommy said about his relapse before Christmas.

'Better than they were,' Patrick took a seat and watched me curiously, 'you look different.'

'Promoted,' I told him and then went back onto the professional talk, 'have you relapsed again since November 28th?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'no.'

I caught the look in his eye as he looked down, he was guilty. Good start. I didn't press it though. _Trick two. Don't ask questions you already know the answer to._

'Are you returning to AA?'

'I don't think I will.'

I closed my file and studied him, 'why am I here then?'

'I asked for home visits. My knees aren't good with driving anymore let alone walking to that place.'

I nodded and scribbled that down. It was a fair enough reason to ask for home visits. I'd much prefer to talk to him there than in a stuffy AA client room anyway. 'What about Tommy?' I asked tentatively.

'What about him?' Patrick's voice went into a kind of regretful tone but it wasn't clear.

'Does he live here? Can he give you a lift?'

Patrick watched me and then shook his head when he looked down. 'He lives close by. I wouldn't ask him for a lift.'

_He got his own place? Alright, no sex for a while. Tommy and I need to have a long talk._

'How is your relationship since the tournament?' It wasn't exactly a professional alcoholism related question but I couldn't help it.

'Brendan and Tommy are a lot closer than they were...' he trailed off and seemed to be thinking to himself, 'it will take more time with me.'

I looked at my watch and smiled a friendly smile at him, 'it was nice to see you, it's been a long time.'

Patrick broke out of his reverie and smiled back at me a lot more at ease now that his family questions were over. I stood up and brushed down my jeans, 'I think that's it.'

'When do you want me?' Patrick asked referring to his appointments but I couldn't help the dirty retort I made.

'2 this afternoon, be in bed ready.' I smacked my hand over my mouth and saw Patrick go a little red, 'I am so sorry, I am usually a lot better at keeping those things to myself now.'

'Forget it,' Patrick walked me to the door with a beaming smile, 'I'm sure Tommy likes you better the way you were.'

_Yeah, he's probably expecting me to like him better the way he was before too._

Digging out my phone in my car, I sent him a quick text message: **If fighting is what you gotta do. It's what you gotta do. Remember I care. Lana x**

I wasn't expecting a reply at all but the one that came made me anxious and happy at the same time: **Fighting is who I am. We'll talk later. Tommy. PS. I care too.**

* * *

**Not the best chapter but I'm writing it at my friends house and she keeps looking over my shoulder at what I'm writing. I hope it tides you over. Alright, so I know it may seem like a cliche story now where Tommy goes back to fighting but stay with me, alright? There's only a number of plots you can do when it involves Tommy's career. I can't imagine him as anything but a cage fighter. So, it's going too AU or Mary Sue, let me know?  
Song is Six Degrees of Separation by The Script.**


	16. P2: Chapter 15

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: it's in his DNA he takes my breath away & that's what makes a man :_

Chapter 15: Paintballin', Steam(y) and Drinks

'Wanna go paintballin'?'

I leaned back on the couch and stuttered a little into the receiver. 'Tommy I wanted to talk.'

A sigh on the end told me that he knew we had to, he just didn't want to. 'I know - we can talk after paitnballin'. Get a drink?'

It sounded like a pretty cute day out. _Tommy and Alana paintballing then drinking. If I was sixteen, I'd totally Facebook that._

'I'll pick you up tomorrow at 3 after work.'

Tommy chuckled, 'I'll pick _you_ up.'

He was ruining my plan.

'Tommy, it's off putting to know you know where I live and now own a spare key to my apartment and I have no idea where _you_ live.'

'It's nothin' special.'

I sensed his wary tone and tried to put him at ease. 'Tommy, you know you don't have to impress me, right? I mean I've tolerated your accent for-'

I laughed when I heard his lighthearted protests on the other end. 'Yours aint the nicest to listen to either, babe.'

'A million One Direction fan girls would disagree.'

There was a pause and I'd thought I'd won. Then Tommy asked, 'are you from One Direction? Or a guy?' _Fuck._

I settled further into my sofa with a grin as he laughed softly when I didn't reply. 'Let me pick you up.'

A defeated sigh came from him and I knew I'd won our primary argument then. I scribbled down his address and then we said our goodbyes as I actually grew rather excited about the next day.

**~VD:T~**

When I pulled into the neighborhood I could understand why Tommy might be wary about showing this place off. There weren't many shops except a few newsagents that had those glass windows to protect cashiers from rowdy drunks.

A few teenagers hovered around the corners smoking only God will know but there was nothing unusual about that anywhere you go in Pittsburgh.

The apartment block Tommy was in wasn't in bad condition at all. It looked like it held only a few tenants and it looked rather nice on the outside.

I pressed the number 4 buzzer and waited. The air was moving swiftly into Spring so the air wasn't as cold as it was but still called for a warm jacket.

'Yeah?' His gruff voice made me want to laugh. _So serious._

'You order pizza?' I ask in my most masculine voice. There was a pause before a hesitant voice came over the speaker.

'Lana?'

'Hole in one.' I jumped on the balls of my feet beginning to feel a little chilly, 'you gonna let me up or am I gonna continue to get checked out from this weird 17 year old across the road? I think he likes me.'

The loud buzzer was sounding before I'd even finished and I laughed when I walked in to see Tommy stood on the top of some steps looking a little antsy. He was wearing a white vest and dark jeans. 'What kid?'

I looked at him as if he'd grown another head, 'oh the teenager you're gonna pound into the ground? He is across the road with a big PRISON SENTENCE sticker on his forehead,' I followed Tommy into his apartment as he shrugged on a white shirt and his jacket. 'Seriously, you can't beat up kids.'

Although the context was a little disturbing it was nice nonetheless to see Tommy a little protective over me. Even if it was over a fictional teenager story just to get a rise out of him.

Tommy's apartment was like him. Clean in some places where everything was in tip top condition and order while other darker places and corners were in disarray.

It was small but cosy. There were no stairs like the apartment I had but there was a hall to get to the bedroom and I caught a glimpse of a bathroom as I made myself at home.

'Why paintballing?'

Tommy grabbed a set of keys, his phone and wallet and shoved them into his pockets. He shrugged again, 'I'm good at it.'

'Shooting people?'

He gave me a knowing look and I facepalmed. _Way to go again._

I wouldn't have thought that a reminder of his time in the Army would be his idea of a day out but Tommy was an odd one.

'I'm driving.'

I showed him my colourful keyrings and my customized car key, 'I drove.'

Tommy came closer to me and pressed his front against mine. I didn't look away from his mesmerizing eyes and felt him reach up to brush his hand on my hip, moving slowly upwards before he brush the side of my breast, he grabbed my keys.

Our breaths mingled and I felt fuzzy. 'Tommy...'

'Oh look at that.' Tommy smirked and broke our moment when he threw my keys behind him and they disappeared into his couch. I scoffed, 'fine, you drive.'

'I would have fought you for it anyway,' Tommy says following me out the door.

'Oh please. When it comes to me you got as much fight as a teabag.' I stopped at the main building door and gestured to outside, 'well come on then, princess. My carriage awaits and aint gonna drive itself.'

I walked outside and heard Tommy laugh faintly as he followed me.

**~VD:T~**

Truth was I'd never been paintballing before.

As I looked around the desk to pay in, there was a large fence and from here you could see paint splatters of different colours and faint screaming. It was like paying to go into a torture champer.

I leaned into Tommy and felt our hands brush, 'this is where we come to die.' Our laughter died quickly when the line moved and the woman was looking at us expectantly and sternly.

She didn't even bother to tell us the price and instead pointed to the cardboard sign beside her. Eight dollars each.

I dug in my bag, 'I got it.'

Tommy was shaking his head and shoving his hands into his pockets. At the same time we placed twenty dollars on the desk. The woman sighed and I smiled cheerfully.

'Tommy, you drove, let me pay.' I was directing my hard tone at Tommy while continuing to smile at the woman.

Tommy grabbed his money and gave it himself to the woman who eagerly took it and cashed it, returned the change and moved us along so fast I could've sworn sparks came outta her ass.

'I aint one of those feminists out to prove my independence or anything but I can afford twenty dollars.'

I was directed into a small booth where there were paintball guns and goggles.

Tommy was laughing then, probably the way I'd say dollars. I was about to scold him until he took off his shirt and hung it up neatly on the wall of our booth. I took my time scanning that amazing body of it. The black tribal rippling across his chest and down his arms.

We were going to meet up later for the drink so we could change but I didn't fancy getting my shirt paint splattered and instead took off my jumper and replaced it with a worn shirt I'd brought with me. Tommy put a hand on my hip, 'there was no point changin'.

I smirked and leaned into him, 'why is that?'

'You aint gonna get shot.'

I have to say I was a lot better than I thought. And Tommy was also absolutely right. Me or him didn't get shot once. Tommy was on fire out there.

At some points I was worried with how serious he was taking it but then we would find eachother in a wooden shack and he'd beam at me as if he was really enjoying himself.

Seeing him in action made me really hot for him. _Maybe that's how he expects I should feel when he is fighting._

When we were back in the booth, we were both panting hard and I sat down on the stool. 'You were really good.'

'I'd say the same but you're such a damsel,' Tommy said jokingly as he peeled off his sweat covered vest and went about putting his shirt back on. After I'd taken off my worn shirt leaving me in just my bra and thin tank I stopped him and stood up so I was pressing against him.

I spotted some cleaning wipes provided on the wall and taking one I started cleaning my hands off and daringly, dipped the wipe onto my chest area getting dangerously close to the top of my cleavage.

Tommy glanced out the window quickly - whether it was him being modest or him checking for nosey perks, I wasn't sure.

Nor did I care when backed me into the booths wall, his arms on either side of my head and he kissed me deeply, roughly not even asking for permission when he claimed my tongue with his.

Oxygen was becoming a problem and he removed his lips only to lean his head on my shoulder, his breath tingling my neck, his body pressing into mine.

'You drive me crazy.'

If this was effect it had on me when he was in action, could I get around him being a fighter? Before Tommy was driven by nothing but pure animalistic anger, now he knows what it's like to have family instead of a tournament title and medal.

I leaned up and ran my hand into my hair and stroked down his back, 'I want to see you fight.'

Tommy's body tensed and his breathing hitched before he slowly lifted his head to meet my eyes. 'What?'

I leaned my head back, I couldn't believe I was asking this. 'You practice in the gym right?'

'Yeah,' Tommy nodded, 'my shoulder still gives me some problems but.. Lana, what ya sayin'?'

'I want to see you fight. In the gym, whereever.'

His eyes went from confused to relieved and then surprised. I could see so many different emotions in the split second when he was still looking at me until he he kissed me quickly on the lips, 'I'll sort somethin'. Thank you,' he breathed into my neck.

I wasn't sure there was anything to thank me for yet. I didn't expect to see anyone different in that ring than the animal Tommy was last year but I was hoping I was wrong.

I needed to be wrong for our relationships sake.

* * *

**This story was half typed on my phone during a free period and half written down on scraps of paper on the bus.~  
Anyway, I saw an interview with my boyfriend (Tom) and Joel Edgerton talking about Warrior and how each characters attitudes to fighting are different and Tom himself said that Tommy's character literally lives and breathes fighting, war and drama. I can't see how just a mere few months, a messed up shoulder and his brother is going to just erase that no matter how fluffy I want this story to be. Therefore, there will be fighting, if that's alright with everyone? Is that okay?  
Song is DNA by Little Mix. A really annoyingly catchy song which I thinks speaks for the most part of this chapter.  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited this story and sorry for any spelling mistakes. This story isn't beta'd and my computer likes to change my lexis into American.  
**


	17. P2: Chapter 16

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: tell me like a man - lets have a heart to heart, we need to stay together :_

Chapter 16: Mad Dog vs. Tommy

Tommy picked me up at eight and we got a cab into the high street for that drink we arranged.

He was still bewildered by my request back in the booth but he didn't press it. Shakespeares was a high street bar, there weren't many places that were high class in Pittsburgh but there was no in between.

You either spent big or spent the evening down the local pub - that's all that's on offer in Pittsburgh's night life.

'You gonna pull rank and argue with me over who is paying for these too?' Tommy pointed to our drinks and I scoffed.

'Hell no. Pay for your own, yours was more expensive.' I caught his proud expression and sat closer to him. We were sat at the bar on two stools that we had shoved together and was enjoying the buzzing atmosphere.

I had tried to make myself a little more decent tonight and wore think black tights with ankle wedges and a long sleeved white dress type top finished with a black belt. I had curled the ends of my hair and put on a little more mascara than usual but there was no point.

Whereas all the girls in this bar put me to shame regardless of my effort, Tommy who was simply wearing jeans and a black top that stretched over this torso had put every guys intention to pull down the drain.

If the girl wasn't looking at Tommy with hungry eyes, they were looking at me with envious ones. And if they were doing neither, they were frantically searching Google Images on their phones trying to discover where the hell they'd seen him before.

'You alright?'

I nodded and Tommy cast a quick look around. He spotted something because taking his drink in one hand and my hand in his other I was gently pulled through the crowd and toward a table near the back. There were still stools due to the high table but it was quieter.

'You wanted to talk right?'

I couldn't help my soaring feeling at his thoughtfullness and I dipped my head at the drink I had barely managed to pick up before I was pulled away.

'I kinda said what I needed to.'

Tommy cocked his head, 'that you wanna see me fight again?'

I caught his hopeful look and swallowed, telling him seriously, 'don't expect me to like it. I said I would support you.'

'What if you do?' Tommy took a swig of his Jack, 'like it?'

I rolled my eyes and snorted completely unladylike. 'Yeah I like the idea of my boyfriend getting beat up.'

'That wasn't the reason.' Tommy countered evenly and I matched his tone.

'You're right,' I twirled the ice in my drink, 'I am scared you are going to forget everything you lost last year to continue this tournament.'

'Like you?'

I narrowed my eyes, 'like Brendan. Your dad relapsing. Your shoulder. You were barely let off by the Army, Tommy.'

His eyes flashed and I could tell I was delving into territory that made him uncomfortable. But because I don't control my mouth when I'm already talking, I had to push it. 'Don't get me started on Pilar.

'What has she gotta do with this?'

I shrugged, 'what does she think of you fighting again?'

Tommy scanned the room as if for a distraction and cleared his throat, he seemed to front a little bit and although he wasn't shaking, this situation was making him angry. I took more of my drink to calm my nerves and welcomed the warm feeling.

'Pilar's fine.'

'Just as long as she gets money, right?'

_Back the fuck off, Alana._

I could tell I was pushing his buttons. This woman hadn't done anything to me. She'd experienced the loss of her loved one, the father of her children, Tommy cared for her. Probably more than me right at this moment with the way he was glaring at me.

I hadn't planned for our evening to get so hostile.

'You don't know her, Lana. Jesus! This jealousy act don't suit you. Grow up.'

I was just about to retort when a hand clamped down on my shoulder roughly. I jerked in surprise and instinctively turned around to confront whoever startled me.

'-the fuck?'

Mohawk Guy. What the hell was his name again? Bad Dog... Mad Dog?

He was stood behind me with a smirk. I had heard about his humiliating defeat against Tommy in Sparta. Hearing movement behind me suggested Tommy was standing now.

'Hey gorgeous,' Mad Dog directed at me, his smile seemed to get bigger when he saw my drink almost empty. I made a noise of disgust and turned back around to take another swig of my drink. I was beginning to get very buzzed.

Tommy was still standing, I gestured to his seat, 'Tommy, sit back down. The moron behind me can take a hint.'

Obviously Mad Dog wasn't used to being ignored though and the next thing I know I'm being hauled to my feet roughly with a hard grip on my forearm. I was face to face with Mohawk Man and I don't know whether it was the alcohol in my body or the fact his serious expression was just funny, but I burst into laughter.

Tommy was at my side in an instant and I was released when Tommy pinned Mad Dog to the wall behind me by his neck. 'Don't touch my girl.'

I fell back into my seat and reached for my drink, downing it and pouting when it was over. I sneakily downed the rest of Tommy's too. I felt warm and fuzzy.

People had begun to gather around Tommy's dramatic behaviour towards Mad Dog but I paid no mind. The alcohol had my complete attention as I immediately found a pattern on the wallpaper very interesting. I don't remember drinking this much. I hardly ever get drunk.

I tried to think back to how much I'd ordered but my mind started to get cloudy. I turned around woozily to ask Tommy only to see him throw a packet of pills on the ground he had taken from Mad Dog.

_Oh._

I realized that I had left my drink unattended when Tommy was paying for the cab and I'd gone to the toilet. It was only briefly but it started to explain my current wooziness.

Tommy was threateningly speaking to Mad Dog before he shoved him away and dismissed the crowd. He turned around quickly back to me and it took me a moment and pain in my arge for me to realize that I'd fallen off my chair.

He ran to me and then... does Tommy have a twin?

There was two of him.

They both looked really worried and they were saying something to me but it was jumbled. I was laughing really hard at the sounds they were making and reached out to touch Tommy #2 but my hand went through him. My laughter continued and then there was black.

**~VD:T~**

I heard Tommy speaking downstairs. His voice was nice. Really nice.

I tried to focus more on it but my head started to pound. I felt bile rising in my throat and I managed to open my eyes. I saw my white ceiling. I was in my apartment.

I raised my hand to find it tangled in my sheets, groaning in exasperation as I wanted to sit up, throw up and drink something all at the same time and I can't untangle my hand from this goddamn sheet!

I let out a frustrated sob and heard Tommy run up the stairs. He appeared at the doorway with his mobile to his ear and grabbed his head in relief when he saw me awake. 'She's awake. Yeah. Later.'

He threw his phone on my dressing table and crossed the room quickly to kneel at the side of my bed. I struggled again biting my lip when my head throbbed.

Tommy quickly threw my duvet off leaving me feeling bare in my tank and underwear. But right now wasn't a time to feel unconcious. He'd seen it all before anyway.

'Baby, stop struggling. You're okay.'

His tone was concerned but soothing and I gribbed my head.

'What...' Tommy put his hands on my neck and it gave me somthing to focus on other than the agony in my head, '...happened?'

Tommy looked away and fiddled with the glass of water on my bedside table. Noticing it I went to grab it but Tommy helped me sit up before passing it to me. I gulped it like it was oxygen and then hugged it to my chest shivering delightfully at the coolness.

I looked at him expectantly.

'Mad Dog roofied you.'

I blinked. 'He roofied me when I was on a date with you? What was he trying to do? Help _you_ get in my pants or what?'

Tommy pursed his lips and ran a hand through my hair. I must look horribled and I excused myself, making my way slowly into my bathroom gripping the wall at some points to steady myself.

I closed the door and dared a look at my reflection in the mirror. I groaned and sat on the edge of my bathtub.

Tommy didn't bother knock when he came in a moment later.

'I could've been peeing.'

He was on his knees in front of me then and put his rough hands on my bare thighs. I looked right at him and saw him look...guilty?

'This wasn't your fault.' I put my hand on his cheek.

'You got drugged when you were out with me.'

I sighed and felt my stomach clench. I was falling fast for this man. And hard.

Tommy licked his lips, 'I was gonna take you to the gym with me today but...'

I stopped him and checked his watch, it was a little after seven in the morning. 'No, I'm feeling better. I wanna go.'

Tommy smiled, leaning up and kissed my forehead. 'I gotta go. I'll see you at Colts at 1?'

'Who are you against?' I asked as he walked towards the bathroom door, he grabbed his phone and then appeared again with a grin on his face.

'Someone who deserves what's coming to him today. Later baby.'

I heard his descend the stairs and shut the front door behind him. I had to laugh a little at who he was going up against. I think I would enjoy this fight.

* * *

**It's a shorter chapter than usual. I didn't get much reviews for the last chapter. If the story is losing it's touch, can you let me know?  
You can always give me some ideas on what to include. Someone reviewed for some Mad Dog so I wrote him in.  
So yeah, I hope it tides you over. I'm beginning to write more on my phone so I'm managing to update a lot quicker than usual even if they were kinda short.  
I can either write longer ones but not as frequently or write shorter ones where you get an update every other day-ish? What's better?  
Song is Heart to Heart by the Korean band 4Minute.  
I got a lot of praise when I included a Big Bang song as one of the songs, it's nice to see some fellow K-Pop fans (if you like Gangnam Style and it's only Korean song you know please don't include yourself as a KPop fan)  
Thank you again for everyones support.**


	18. P2: Chapter 17

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: we all have our horrors & our demons to fight, tell me you love me 'cause you need me so much - stay with me tonight :_

Chapter 17: 'I Won't Ever Leave You.'

I had no idea what to wear to a gym to witness a fight.

I mean, a dress is too classy but I don't wanna turn up in sweats. Using the excuse that I still don't feel 100% I settle on a pair of jeans, flat boots and a jumper. Knowing fully well I wouldn't know anyone there, I began to get a little nervous.

I'm not good around strangers. I end up saying something offensive. Patrick was living proof of that.

I was worried about Tommy though. He had a vendetta against Mad Dog now. There was no way he was going to go light on the guy.

Just as I arrived, Patrick called. Luckily, I didn't have to lie about my whereabouts. It seems his relationships with his sons hasn't detoriated and Tommy had in fact notified him about his fight which is a breakthrough.

'Why did you decide to go, Alana?'

I felt like I was being interrogated by my father. I felt a pang in my chest and laughed it off.

'Girlfriend and all that.' I flashed a quick smile to the Asian on desk duty and pushed the door to the main gym open.

'Appointment Thursday?' I heard Patrick cough viciously and I winced. 'You alright?'

I caught Tommy's eye across the gym, he was leaning against the ropes that circled the ring and he looked sweaty. Gorgeous as hell though in those jogging bottoms and tight grey vest.

Before I managed to get my head back into Patrick's conversation, he was wishing me goodbye and hung up. 'Patrick.. Pat-'

I shoved my phone away, caught Tommy's eye again and offered a quick smile and thumbs up before walking towards the far wall. I'm happy with watching from afar.

I didn't want to go over there and expect PDA. Tommy wasn't like that. He looked momentarily confused but didn't have time to walk towards me when Mad Dog somersaulted into the ring in a pair of tight shorts and circled it like a maniac.

He was looking right at Tommy with a cocky grin and was beckoning his hands at him. Tommy ducked his head but I caught his slow, threatening smile before he lifted himself effortlessly into the ring.

I knew why I was here. I knew exactly why I was nervous about me being here. I didn't want to see Tommy become who he was. I like him how he is _now._

But the way he stood still, calm as he waited for Mad Dog to make his move as compared to the way he was running on pure anger when I saw him in Sparta. He was prowling around the ring before, too eager to end the match just to prove a point, just for a moment of satisfaction that he can become someone powerful.

Now, I saw him look collected. He looked reasonable in the match like he's fighting for something bigger than just himself and a goddamn title. But I also saw the way Tommy was looking at him. The same look he'd had when Mad Dog had grabbed me - only more menacing.

It wasn't as if I was lurking in the shadows, which is why I shouldn't be surprised when someone leaned against the wall beside me. He had a smoke in his mouth but it wasn't lit and he looked as if he saw a woman in a gym to watch a fight all the time.

'You here for Tommy?'

I glanced at him and nodded. He was mixed race and the nametag on his camo jacket said, 'Colt.' 'You're Colt.'

'The man,' he smirked and I just offered him a small, half hearted smile.

I looked back at the the ring to see Mad Dog getting his hands bandaged up. Tommy's were done already but he wasn't pacing impatiently. He was simply waiting.

'He's different.' Colt stated.

I was getting minorly irritated at his presence but I asked why anyway.

'Look at 'im.' Colt gestured to the ring and my eyes focused on the way Mad Dog was lunging, his attacks so fast and unorganized that I could barely keep up. Tommy was only dodging. Wasn't moving too quickly but wasn't moving slow enough to get hit either.

He looked so in the game, his mind wasn't boggled with all these other thoughts.

'I'm looking,' I said softly and flinched when one of Mad Dogs fists almost came in contact with Tommy's face. He missed and I saw the way Tommy was fighting. Or lack of fighting, rather.

He was looking as if he was biding his time, tiring Mad Dog out. Mad Dog was grunting now, frustrated at his failed attempts of hitting his opponent.

'He talks about you, you know.'

At this, I physically turned to gape. 'He does?'

Colt nodded and took the cigarette out of his mouth only to tuck it behind his ear. He leaned closer to me and turned me back to the ring. He pointed and spoke lowly, 'I hardly know the kid. He wanted Sparta, I got him Sparta. He came back a week later, messed up shoulder, bruised up face. His brother, Brendan was with him.'

I watched Tommy expertly throw off each one of Mad Dogs blows until he finally tired and Tommy made his move, he threw one punch and backed off, letting the shock of being hit sink into Mad Dog.

'His brother,' Colt continued, one of his hands on my shoulder now as we watched the fight, 'put up a hell of a conversation. Getting me to accept the kid back in my gym. He was in and outta here as you know, trials and all that. Hospital appointments. His physio for his shoulder was over quicker but that didn't surprise me, his need to fight, that didn't surprise me either. What surprised me,' Colt looked at me now but I couldn't look away from Tommy, my stomach clenching itself into knots at this liberation, 'was what he answered when I asked why he hadn't pounded every guy in here, wanna know what he said?'

Nodding, I glanced at him before looking back at Tommy who clearly had the upperhand in this fight, Mad Dog was struggling to stand. Tommy took it slow and steady but every blow he landed on Mad Dogs face was full of brute force.

'He said, 'I gotta reason to fight now, not an excuse to,' I don't know if that means anything to you but-'

'No,' I said and grinned, holding in tears when Tommy landed the final punch to Mad Dog leaving him on the ground, 'it does,' I smiled and thanked Colt with my eyes before I met Tommy halfway in the gym, he enveloped me into a hug and I was lifted into the air and turned around as his face was buried into my neck.

I didn't care I was now covered in his sweat, as soon as my feet were on the ground, I was kissing him with everything. He had to reason to be someone, he had a reason to be a _fighter_ not someone who used to excuse of his alcoholic father or dead mother to punch the living daylights out of someone. And as I whispered, 'I'll never leave you, ever,' into his ear, I grinned at the thought that his reason to change might be me.

**~VD:T~**

'Do you wanna meet Brendan?'

I looked up over my food and stared at my boyfriend blankly. The flickering light of stupid late night television made his face glow and I put my fork down.

'What?'

Tommy shifted in his chair and glanced away from me, we had agreed to eat something at his place and although the invitation for me to stay over wasn't obvious, there was no way I was driving back home at 11 at night. Not when my gorgeous boyfriend was nursing bruised knuckles alone and his tight shirt was just so tempting to rip off.

'Brendan. My brother,' Tommy stated as if it were an easy question for me to answer, 'do you want to meet him?'

'Why, did he say something?'

'No,' he shook his head and went back to eating, he was struggling a little and I wasn't making it easier.

'Do you want me to meet him?'

My heart soared when he didn't say anything. _He wants me to meet his brother._

'I'll meet him,' I clarified and caught his anxious look.

'You will?'

'Mhmm.' I smiled and turned my attention back to the television. That was enough tense conversation for one night- oh no, he wasn't finished.

'Have you spoken to Belle?'

My fork clashed on my plate where I'd dropped it and I whipped my head to face him. 'Wh...why? Why? Why do you say that?'

Tommy's eyes narrowed a little at my stuttering and he shrugged, 'I figure it's a two way street.'

I scoffed and taking my plate into my hands, I stood up and stopped in front of him on my way to his kitchen, 'fuck you Tommy.'

Angry wasn't how I'd describe my emotion at the moment. Confused, most certainly. A little betrayed. Disappointed.

'I didn't ask you to meet Brendan because I want to meet Belle.' Tommy sighed when he dumped his plate into the sink too. I was leaning my back against the counter and looking at the ground. I saw his feet and felt his hands on my hips as he pulled my body flush against his.

'I was thinking if I could talk to my brother, you can talk to your-'

'My time,' I said softly and finally met his eyes, 'it's on my fucking time, Tommy. Don't tell me what to do.'

'Affirmative.' Tommy smirked and then he glanced behind him, whisked me off my feet and turned around, 'shall we just sleep together now?'

'I'm actually watching this,' I pointed to the TV with a cheeky smile. Tommy turned so I couldn't see the television and he asked.

'What movie is it then?'

I paused and feigned thinking. 'An old black and white one, the woman has a white dress,' I caught his knowing smile and continued anyway, 'it's my favourite film.'

Tommy rolled his eyes and barged into the bedroom ignoring my fake protests. He had taken off his shirt before he replied, 'it was America's Next Top Model, Lana,' and shut the door behind him.

* * *

**Short chapter but fairly sweet, right?  
I'm sorry I've been a little MIA lately. I've had a lot of work to do and I've kinda gotta think about where I want this story to go. I got a few ideas from people asking me to bring his family in. Brendan will be in this story :) Don't worry, I think he's brilliant.  
Erm, also, I got complimented on my diverse music taste, thank you so much. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed too. We're almost at 100 people!  
Song is Don't Go by Bring Me The Horizon.**


	19. P2: Chapter 18

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: remember when we made love in roses, thank God for you - we are the lucky ones dear :_

Chapter 18: Brendan, Tess & the girls

Tommy and I hadn't spoken much more about me meeting Brendan.

Weeks had gone by, my appointments with Patrick had been shorter and less frequent when he'd constantly call to cancel, his vehement cough along with a promise to reschedule was his usual ending on my voicemail. I was obligated to visit him unexpectedly in four days if he hadn't booked another appointment.

If it'd been anyone else, I'd be less likely to be as eager to spring up on someones doorstep, burdening someone like that but this was Patrick Conlon. My boyfriends father and my friend...

He was however, talking more with Tommy and I'd noticed Tommy talking more to Brendan. It had been unofficially six months into our relationship counting the months before Sparta when he finally mentioned me.

He was on the phone in the hallway of my apartment when he thought I was showering.

'Her name's Alana.'

I had stopped towel drying my hair at my name being said and tip toed to my door to peer down the hall to see Tommy leaning against the wall, mobile to his ear. He was talking quietly but I wasn't hard of hearing.

'Yeah,' he laughed, 'she's... amazin'. Shut up Bren. Works with AA - don't even ask, man.'

I smiled.

'Pop? Yeah. We don't talk about it. I spoke to him yesterday. Yeah? You wanna meet her?'

I put a hand to my chest to calm my breathing and continued getting dressed.

That's why me and Tommy were bickering in his car at 6.30AM a week later over directions to Philadelphia.

'He said right at Reyment, Lana.'

Tommy took his eyes off the road to tap the map I was holding roughly. I furrowed my brows and hiked it up further in front of my face, I was no good at this, evidently. 'Did not. You told me yesterday to 'keep my eye on the freeway traffic.' There's only one near Reyment and that's left.'

The air was warm, blue sky and fluffy white clouds. You'd think it would be a good day. Tommy was getting frustrated and wound his window down.

'The wind isn't gonna tell you where to go,' I said not taking my eyes off the map but saw him shoot me a look in the corner of my eye. I grinned.

Tommy pulled into a hard shoulder, dug out his phone and tossed it at me, 'call him.'

'You.' I said shoving it back at him.

'No, you. Guys don't ask directions.'

_Of course they don't. _'Give me the damn thing,' I snatched it back and dialled Brendans number.

It rang twice before someone answered. He didn't have a gruff phone voice like Tommy did. 'Tommy?'

'Urgh,' I rolled my eyes, 'thankfully not. I'm Alana. We need direction help.'

There was a pause before the man I assumed was Brendan cleared his throat, 'oh sure. You get lost at Reyment?'

We talked directions for a minute or so until he was sure we were on the right track. His tone was friendly albeit a little surprised, he hung up and I could tell he was still a little uncertain whether or not we would make it or whether Tommy would just give up and go home.

Tommy had a toothpick in his mouth, an elbow out the window and was looking at me. He looked gorgeous with the sun warming the side of his face, his tribal tattoos sticking out from under the sleeves of his tight black T-Shirt and his light blue jeans.

'Left or right?'

'Neither,' I leaned in the backseat and grabbed a bottle of water, 'we took a wrong turn about ten minutes up. We gotta drive right through Reyment.'

Tommy did an effortless U turn and we were back on track.

After a calm five minute silence, I glanced at him to see him tapping the steering wheel. 'You nervous?'

He didn't take his eyes off the road but he spat out his toothpick, 'more nervous 'cause you're here. Bren's never met... you know.'

'Girlfriends?'

The term was a little weird. I was Tommy Conlon/Riordan's girlfriend. Ex soldier gone AWOL, former violent cage fighter, runner up in mixed martial arts championship.

Tommy still referred to himself as Riordan as opposed to Conlon. But he didn't seem to mind if anyone slipped up and questioned him calling him Conlon. Not anymore.

'Well there's never really been any.'

I laughed out loud at this and hiked my feet up onto the seat, getting more comfortable as I turned, with difficulty due to the seatbelt to face him. 'You can't sit there and lie to me about something like this.'

'Like what?' He glanced at me with a small smile.

'If you didn't have girlfriends, I'm a goddamn hobbit.'

Tommy rubbed his lips as he chuckled. 'I didn't call them that.'

I caught his drift and did breathed an 'oh' and turned back to face the road. I wasn't put off by the fact Tommy must've had lots of sexual partners before me. But it was always uncomfortable. I mean, I didn't exactly make him work for the prize and I was beginning to feel a little self-concious and embarassed. _Perhaps I should've waited longer before jumping the sack with him._

Tommy as observant as he diverted his attention between me and the empty freeway before he sighed. 'Lana, you're the first girl I've ever called my girlfriend. Brendan's never met one... officially. I'm nervous.'

This made me breathe easier but it still didn't erase my nagging mind from reminding me that I'd slept with Tommy almost the third time I'd met him.

'Don't.'

I looked at him to see him gripping the steering wheel, his face was serious when he glanced at me.

'Don't what?'

'Don't regret what we did. I can see you... thinkin' away. Thinkin' what we did was a mistake. I...' he stopped and for a moment I thought he wouldn't continue, but he did, 'I would've came back. Even if we didn't... on that first night.'

'You saying I'm not good in bed, Tommy?' I winked at him to ease the serious atmosphere but caught his scowl.

'You can never take-'

'-Anything seriously,' I finished for him with a sigh, 'I know. And I know... you know, I don't regret it. You're too sexy to resist.'

Tommy took a sidelook at me and smirked, 'that's the first compliment you've given me.'

I couldn't remember if I'd given him one before but I feigned offence. 'I don't see you buttering me up with compliments either. When did a bouquet of flowers ever hurt anyone?'

We were laughing as we fake bickered the rest of the way and it made the journey seem shorter. Which was why I was quite disappointed when Tommy pulled into a suburban neighbourhood. The houses were close together with pretty lawns and nice cars.

Tommy made a stop outside one of the houses, it was nearing lunch time and my stomach was growling. 'Think they would've made lunch?'

Tommy didn't laugh and only stared up at the house before cutting the engine and leaning back. He rubbed a hand through his hair. I caught it before he could lower it and I gripped it in my own, 'you can do this, you know.'

'I've only spoken to him over the phone since...'

'I know, I gave him a reassuring smile, 'but it's a start, alright? After you get this out of the way, it only gets easier.'

'But Tess...'

Tommy had filled me in before this visit all about Tess. His brother's betrayal had possibly been the catalyst for Tommy's downward spiral, the death of their mother was the brunt and that was what made Tommy who we used to be. His reunion with his brother however, had been the start of the new 'him.'

The him I think I was falling in love with.

'Will be on her best behaviour just like you will.' I gave him one last hand squeeze and opened the door, Tommy following suit.

'You could just intimidate her.' Tommy said coming up behind me, giving my hip a gentle squeeze and he took my hand again. I had a feeling he'd probably let it go when Brendan opened the door but for now, he needed me.

'I think you'll do that on your own.'

I knocked once on the door and we waited. Tommy was bouncing on the heels of his feet and I was nervous for the both of us. Then the door opened and we were finally face to face with Brendan Conlon. And Tommy didn't let go of my hand.

**~VD:T~**

Brendan was tall. Not as tall as Tommy and not nearly as muscled, I had a feeling he'd probably lost a lot of the muscle he had for Sparta since it ended.

Considering the guy had money, you couldn't tell by looking at him. He wore a simple grey shirt and slacks. Although I'd seen him before in Sparta, it was new seeing him in the flesh, close enough to touch, knowing this guy was the reason Tommy was the way he used to be, you'd think I'd resent him but I dont make judgements according to other peoples problems with people.

'Tommy,' Brendan spoke first and welcomed us into his home. It was warm and cosy. You could tell he'd splashed a bit of the cash with the way the wallpaper looked fresh, there was a laminate flooring and a few portraits hanging in his hallway.

I waited as they hovered between the idea of doing one of those manly hugs. Tommy seemed hesitant but Brendan seemed to think it was necessary and so enveloped his younger brother in an awkward one armed hug since Tommy didn't let go of my hand.

Brendan turned to face me and smiled, 'you're Alana. It's nice to meet you.' He stuck out his hand and I took it with a smile. I wasn't uncomfortable around new people, I was more so a little nervous in case I said something wrong. I didn't want to screw this visit up.

'Finally,' I said and nudged Tommy with my hip who was just openly scrutinising his brothers home, he jumped out of his reverie and offered his brother a short smile. Their phone conversations had obviously been the highlight of their building relationship.

There was a moment of awkward silence and I could feel word vomit bubbling. I could just imagine myself asking him something along the lines of, 'so where's the homewrecker then?'

Instead she, herself, made it known she was still here when she confidently strided into the hallway, a cloth in her hands. She stopped when she saw us and she glanced at her husband briefly. She obviously hadn't been expecting me when she bit her lip awkwardly.

'Oh,' she said and Tommy turned to face her, his grip on my hand a little tight, 'I didn't know you were bringing someone Tommy. Brendan, you didn't say anything.'

I couldn't help but look at Brendan incredulously, 'you didn't tell your wife I was coming?'

Brendan, a little startled at my open question and his wife's glare shifted his weight and adorably looked toward his younger brother for some help. I felt Tommy's hand on my waist, 'Tess,' he addressed her shortly and I felt his hand lift up to show her our intertwined hands.

'This is Alana, my girlfriend.'

Tess was pretty. Blonde and a little petite but her overall presence was domineering and put me on edge. She made it very clear just in the way she stood that when you're in her house, you follow her rules.

'I made food,' she said almost trance like and I rolled my eyes at this mishap. She noticed and offered me a smile, 'no matter. Enough to go round.'

I could sense another awkward silence but decided to break it, 'you got a nice hall and everything Brendan but, mind showing us somewhere else?'

Brendan laughed a little and nodded, 'sure.'

After a brief and quite casual conversation in their living room, with Tess coming in and out while she prepared the food, she finally stood at the doorway and stated that food was officially ready.

The table was set for four and I took my seat next to Tommy.

The meal was nothing particularly special, chicken ceasar salad and a selection of dressing. I was starving and didn't hesitate to begin eating. Again, conversation was brief and I noticed that the subject of fighting was carefully avoided.

'So, Alana,' Tess took a sip of her drink across the dinner table, 'you're not from here I'm assuming.'

'England,' I said with a polite smile, 'I'm the Princess of Wales.'

There was a short pause and my expression obviously made it clear that I was joking because their gullible looks was slowly replaced by laughter.

'How'd you and Tommy meet?'

Tommy was eating away and didn't say anything. I noticed he directed most of his conversation at his brother leaving me to talk with the pretty blonde.

'Through work. I work in Alcoholics Anonymous.'

'Tommy said,' Brendan cut in, 'that's a... weird profession.'

'Drunk people always do make the best conversationalists.' I said and cursed myself in my head. I wasn't helping myself. I was digging myself a huge fucking hole.

Tess laughed awkwardly and poured more drinks before she decided to ask another question, 'so you know Paddy then?'

Tommy looked up now, 'what is this, fifty questions?'

'Tommy,' Brendan warned and I took his hand underneath the table giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Tess didn't waver though and continued to look at me expectantly. I was beginning to sense she was testing me or something. Wanting to see how much I really knew Tommy or something.

'Mhmm,' I nodded and leaned back in my chair, 'he's lovely.'

I watched Tess exchange a look with her husband before she gathered our plates, she didn't leave the table yet though. I expected that.

'Didn't used to be so lovely.' She muttered.

'Nor did Tommy,' I deadpanned, 'but he's here sitting with you in your house eating your food and being civil to you even though he doesn't actually like you much.'

I realized a little too late I may have overstepped my mark. The men seemed surprised at our little argument but Tess just smiled and if I wasn't mistaken, she was a little impressed.

'You're not afraid to speak your mind,' she addressed and nodded, 'I respect that.'

'Thank you,' I said nonchalantly as I raised my glass to my lips.

'But I'd like to make something clear. In my home, it's my way or I'll show you to the door. If you two can understand that, I'm sure we will have a wonderful afternoon. Clear?'

'Crystal.' I downed my drink and smiled, we'd come to an understanding.

**~VD:T~**

We were sat in the garden after the meal on some deck chairs. Brendan and Tommy were sat a little further away as Tess and I engaged in some more lighter, girl talk.

After the little interaction at the dinner table, I'd come to respect the woman and I'd like to think she respected me enough too to know I wasn't going to put up with her 101 personal and relationship questions.

'Have you spoken to Paddy recently?'

I shook my head and watched Tommy from a distance as he talked with Brendan. Whatever Brendan had said, Tommy had found amusing. 'I have to visit him in four days or I'll lose my job.'

Tess nodded and followed my eyesight towards the man who had so obviously captured my attention. 'Tommy and you serious?'

I looked at her now, 'what you do you mean?'

She shrugged, 'when he was a kid and I was hanging around with Bren, he was always so violent. Punching anyone who got in his way. He scared off all the boys, broke all the girls' hearts. And then Sparta-'

'Was a long time ago,' I clarified and looked back at Tommy who was showing Brendan something on his phone. 'He's changed.'

'I can't argue with you there. I never thought that he'd-'

'What?' I got defensive, 'be able to have a civilised conversation with his father and his brother?'

'No,' Tess grinned, 'bring a girl to meet his brother.'

_Oh._

Before I could say anything else, a girly squeal echoed around the house and we all turned around to see a girl in a white flowly skirt come running out of the glass screen door and into the garden. She was panting and laughing hysterically before she noticed there were four sets of eyes on her.

'Oh...'

She was a pretty girl and she looked like her parents. I was beginning to wonder where the girls were.

'Emily, why don't you go back inside, alright?' Brendan ushered the small girl but she stood her ground and scowled at her dad.

'Rosie's annoying. Who are they?'

She had tried to ask quietly but Tommy and I had heard and Tess went to scold her daughter for being rude before I stood up and held my hand out to the small girl.

'Hey, I'm Alana. You're Emily, right?'

The small girl looked perplexed before looking at my hand then at her mother before she limply shook it and nodded.

Tommy hung back but before long I saw him slowly approach until he was stood behind me, he put a hand on my hip and looked at the girl as if she had two heards. Brendan noticed.

'Tommy, I was gonna wait before you met them.'

'No,' I said brightly, 'he's fine.'

I glared at him until he got the message and crouched down so he was eye level with the girl, he offered a hand as well, 'I'm Uncle Tommy.'

'My uncle?' Emily asked as she shook his head, a little more confidently than my own. She seemed to be okay with this new family member before she looked back at me.

'You talk weird.'

_What is it with these Americans and me talking weird?_

'It's annoyin' aint it?' Tommy asked her jokingly and the girl laughed before she shook her head.

'No, it's pretty. You sound like One Direction.'

_OH PLEASE SHOOT ME._

I waved my hand at her dismissively, 'they're my brothers.'

She stopped her laughter suddenly and I could see her parents stifling their laughter. She looked at me and then hauled my hand down so that I was crouched beside Tommy, he put a hand around my waist to steady me and the small girl who had grown very serious looked at me.

'Are they seriously?'

I shook my head, suddenly feeling a little guilty for messing with the girl but she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, 'Auntie Alana's funny.'

There was a small tense moment as we just realized she'd addressed me as Auntie and I went to quickly correct her when Brendan sneakily ushered the girl inside with the promise of ice cream leaving Tommy and I on our knees in the garden looking at eachother as if we both wanted to ground to swallow us whole.

* * *

**Really sorry for the delayed chapter.  
It isn't as long either but I'm getting there, alright? Please bear with me. I've also reached 100 reviews! After only 18 chapters! Everyone who has reviewed please treat yourself to some chocolate or a new bra or something.  
Song is Lucky by Bif Naked. It's a song I've been listening to a lot recently and although it doesn't really fit with the chapters, I really like the song with the tone of this chapter, slow and steady and just a really nice sound to it.  
Anyway, 1st of December! OHHHMAAAAAGAAAH!  
**


	20. P2: Chapter 19

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me, all the roads that lead you there are winding - you're my wonderwall :_

Chapter 19: My Good Ol' Friend Patrick

Tommy and I left shortly after with the excuse that time wasn't on our side and we needed to get back to Pittsburgh.

Tess did slip in about a work thing for Brendan, apparently it was a formal event and Brendan was allowed to bring guests, namely Tommy and me.

I drove on the way back, the dusk was setting in and I couldn't help but feel awkward. What Emily said was completely innocent, right? I mean, the girl practically hinted marriage but we weren't there yet. I think Tommy's only called me his girlfriend once.

I was so deep in thought I didn't hear Tommy mumble something. 'What?'

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes, 'I said, you missed our exit. You alright?'

'Yeah,' I answered quickly and nodded, preparing for a U turn. 'Yeah, I'm fine.'

I heard him sigh and got defensive. 'What was that sigh for?'

He put a hand through his hair and I glanced at him with a scowl. He didn't say anything and an awkward silence fell upon us until I was squirming in my seat resisting the urge to just blurt it out myself. Thankfully, he spoke first.

'I've never done this.'

'Done what?'

Our tones were softer now but there was a hint of something a little bit eager in them. We both wanted this out of the way, knowing this conversation had to be done and what better time than another three hours in the car together?

'This,' he gestured to me, 'talk. The 'where are we headin' Tommy?' talk.'

I rolled my eyes, not sparing him a look anymore. The roads were near enough empty and I was wishing they weren't so that my attention was distracted.

'Then don't.' I scoffed and finally spared him a long look, he was watching me curiously but confused, 'I'm not expecting you to drop to one knee, Tommy. I'd say no if you did. But it doesn't hurt to address me as your girlfriend now and again. That's what I am, right?'

He nodded and I turned my attention back to the road. I didn't mean to say it but I needed to end this nagging feeling in my chest. I swallowed and gripped the steering wheel, 'besides, I think I love you.'

I heard his intake of breath and didn't look at him for the long while he was silent. Most times when things come out of my mouth due to word vomit, I regret them within a second. What I had confessed to Tommy wasn't one of those times. I didn't regret what I said, even if he dived head first out of the car window right now.

'You don't have to say it back,' I said cutting through the tension. I couldn't look at him and was thankful when I saw other cars come into focus up ahead.

He didn't say it back.

**~VD:T~**

It was a bright Tuesday morning and I was heading to Patrick's house.

Neither me nor Tommy had said anything more about my little heart to heart and I was beginning to suspect that he wanted to completely erase it from his memory.

I didn't have time to think about it at present though, I had work. I knocked on the door and waited. I brushed away invisible fluff on my grey cardigan as I heard shuffling and coughing from the other side of the door.

Patrick answered it, he was dressed in a white vest that hung loosely on his skinny body and slacks that seemed to be held up by a very clumsy belt. His hair was flat against his head and his eyes looked tired. He was holding a tissue to his mouth while he continued to cough and I caught his surprise when he saw it was me.

For a moment, his hand latched onto the door as if he was going to slam it in my face but eventually, he stepped aside and granted me entrance.

I took my usual seat in his living room and waited for him to sit himself on the sofa. He didn't. He hovered by the door and looked uncomfortable.

'Hey then,' I said jokingly, 'wanna sit down, Patrick?'

His eyes met mine in some kind of desperate plea. Only it wasn't the kind of look you give when you need help, it was the kind of look you give when you want someone to leave.

He very slowly took a seat on the very edge of the sofa and I put my bag beside me. Instead of going around my usual regime and getting his file, I just sat silently. Letting him know I wasn't going anywhere.

'Can I get you a drink?' I asked him gently.

He turned his gaze to his feet and shook his head, 'you're the guest.'

'And your friend.' I said seriously and felt this was one of the times I should get over myself and I gingerly sat beside him. I watched him tense for a moment then when I put my hand on his shoulder, he relaxed slightly.

'What's wrong?'

He laughed but it came out wheezy. 'Drink takin' it's toll on me, darlin'.'

I felt my chest get heavy. This was common in alcoholics. Shit immune system damaged by drink made them vulnerable to illness. A simple cough and cold could turn them into dead men overnight.

He removed the tissue from his mouth and I looked away when I saw red splattered on it. I got up and shot him a smile, 'tea?'

I didn't wait for his reply before I shot into the kitchen. _Stop thinking of yourself and your damn issues, your friend needs you._

Making tea isn't the longest chore and there was only a matter of time before I'd have to make another appearance. It made my throat close up seeing him like it, my eyes watered a little bit at the time I'd taken for granted with him. The times we'd go fo coffee and all I wanted to do was leave. My visits with him had been strictly work orientated and sometimes the rare occassion we'd talk about Tommy.

I brought in two mugs and sat beside him. He was laying lazily on it, his back slumped down against the back and I saw him stuggle to get back up, it looked as if he'd built a pyramid with the amount of effort it seemed to take him to just take a single sip of his tea.

I fiddled around with my phone in my pocket. Should I call Tommy?

'Patrick, is there someone you want me to call?' I asked softly afraid the loudest sound would startle the life right out of him.

I took the opportunity as he sipped his tea to look around his living room, it looked tidy. Too tidy as if he hadn't stepped foot in it in days. Dust covered most of the surfaces even the coffee table where he'd usually rest his feet. He shook his head in answer to my question and I placed my tea on the table before excusing myself to his bathroom.

Tentively, I bypassed the bathroom and quickly found Patrick's bedroom. The intrusion I was knowingly committing wasn't registering in my head and it certainly disappeared as soon as I saw the state of it. A plastic wash bowl was led beside his bed and the smell told me he'd thrown up several times in it. His bed wasn't made and there was a mixture of what looked like sweat and blood covering his pillow.

The curtains were drawn right across not allowing any sunlight. I backed out with a deep breath and wiped my eyes when I felt moisture. Patrick... I sat in the hall and closed his bedroom door to stop the smell and cradled my phone in my hands. _Should I or shouldn't I?_

'Fuck it.' I dialled the number I had on speed dial and he answered within the first ring.

I had been sat in the living room with Patrick for ten minutes watching as he seemingly slept. His chest was rising and falling steadily with the slight hitch now and again, he was resting against the sofa and I'd moved myself to the armchair to give him room.

He had been sleeping when I came back downstairs. I tidied our mugs and his untouched tea and waited. A single knock later and I shot out into the hall to answer it.

Tommy stood there, he was wearing jeans and a tight black T-Shirt, his car was in the driveway beside mine, his fists were still bandaged up, he was obviously in the middle of training. The thought that he didn't even spare time to take them off told me he was just as eager as I thought he'd be to help his father.

'Where is he?' He asked.

I gestured to the living room and Tommy stepped in, took my hand and we walked in together. Tommy and I stood at the doorway and looked on as he slept. He rubbed a hand over his face, 'he seems fine.'

Taking a step back I led him up the stairs and showed him his dads bedroom. We stopped outside the door and I let go of his hand. 'What's wrong?'

'I cant...' I swallowed and braced myself against the wall, 'I can't go in there again.'

I saw Tommy begin to look concerned and I counted three seconds before he came back out and slammed the door behind him. He was leaning against it, I went to approach him but didn't have time when he bolted into the bathroom and threw up.

As I waited, I leaned against the wall and felt my eyes begin to water again. Even when I knew Tommy was done and had finished washing himself up, he didn't leave the bathroom. I didn't want him to.

We both needed time to register this information. Patrick Conlon was dying.

It was a good twenty minutes before Tommy emerged and when I thought he was going to walk right past me, he just threw his hands around me and hugged me tightly. I wound my arms around his neck and buried my head in the crook blowing softly on the skin under his jaw. I felt him relax a little bit.

I don't know how long we stood there before I unwound myself, 'what do you wanna do?'

Tommy chuckled humourlessly, 'you know, the days I'd wished for this day. When I was watching ma down with her holy water while he was drinkin' himself into a fuckin' rut.'

'Tommy,' I breathed.

His grey eyes bored into mine and I watched his wall break, all of his defences he'd had up since he was twelve to help him survive the brutal abuse and lack of affection delivered from his father were crumbling. Since Sparta, they'd talked regularly. As if finally, after all of this time, Tommy was beginning to finally forgive Patrick for his mistakes.

'Lana,' he cast a look down the stairs, 'I don't want him to die.'

Tommy didn't cry. He didn't give any indication he was going to. But he fell to his knees and in that moment, his last internal struggle against the forgiveness for his dad was over. 'I know baby,' I gathered him in my arms and he rested his head against my stomach.

'We will help him,' I soothed and ran my hand through his hair. I had no idea what I was saying, anything to soothe both of us but the intention was simple. It was time to show Patrick how much his family cared about him.

* * *

**Alright, I missed Patrick and felt the need to bring him back.  
Not in the most flattering way I know.  
Anyway, hope you guys are still sticking with me through this. I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter although I did hit 109 reviews. I hope you guys know that I appreciate each and every single one of you. If you want recognition or something in a chapter then drop me a message with your name (or tell me to use your username) and I will, just let me know :)  
Song is Wonderwall by Oasis.**


	21. P2: Chapter 20

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: you take the breath right outta me, you've gotta fight just to make it through 'cause I will be the death of you :_

Chapter 20: I Technically Didn't Steal Tommy's Car

'What does that mean?'

Tommy wasn't the easiest person to talk to. Especially when you're the bearer of bad news and he doesn't like what you're saying.

Dr Greene looked sheepish. He wrang his hands on the desk. He was just as fidgety as Tommy and I took his hand in mine. Tommy's obviously. Not the doctors. Gross.

'Tuberculosis is lethal. If left untreated it can prove fatal.'

Tommy leaned forward and sniffed, licking his teeth. Putting up a front, I figured. But the state of his father devastated him no matter he can try and deny it with his nonchalant attitude. I cut in.

'Is it treatable?'

Dr Greene looked wary but nodded. 'Treatment is...difficult but when sustained can be beneficial and successful.'

I cast a look out the window in the screen door to see Patrick being led down on a hospital bed, a nurse was checking his pulse and he struggled to keep his head up.

I was brought back into the room when Tommy was raising his voice. 'What the fuck do you get paid for?'

'Tommy,' I warned and sparing me only a glance, he settled into his seat.

Dr Greene cleared his throat and seemed to look longingly at the door as if he wanted out of this room ASAP.

'Antibiotics?' I cut in and both men looked at me. 'Injections, etc?'

He paused. Tommy then looked at the doctor expectantly as well.

'Frequently administered antibiotics. Takes time and work.' He glanced at my hands, specifically my left, 'do either of you live with Mr Conlon?'

I shook my head and Tommy scoffed, 'he can't do it himself?'

Looking at him incredulously I asked, 'are you kidding me?'

He didn't even look at me. I ran a hand through my hair. 'He didn't mean-'

'I'm just sayin' I don't have time to give up work.'

There it was. The front he had to put up around strangers when it concerns showing affection for his dad. 'You don't even work.'

'I get paid.' He bit back.

'For beating people up in a ring? Awesome profession. What qualifications you need for that?'

He glared at me and Dr Greene cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. He obviously wanted to disappear into the smoke filled, caffeine stocked staff room.

'Sorry,' I smiled wide, 'is moving in mandatory?'

'Mr Conlon is very sick. He can't manage to administer his medication daily. He might forget or overdose.'

Tommy tensed and I rubbed his back, our previous lovers tiff forgotten. Grinning I slapped Tommy on the back, hard, 'call us roomies.'

**~VD:T~**

As we prepared to leave, a hospital assistant was helping a fragile Patrick into the back of Tommy's car. Tommy and I hovered by the doors for a moment longer.

'His...' Tommy swallowed and caught the attention of Dr Greene who was handing me Patrick's prescription. 'he used to drink. Alot. Can that...'

Dr Greene nodded.

I winced.

'Alcoholism is proven to be a main cause of TB, yes.'

Tommy looked away and slammed his hand against the glass door. It jerked and both me and the doctor jumped. 'Mr Riordan...'

Tommy stormed away and I sighed. 'I got it.'

He was pacing by his car when I reached him. Patrick sat quietly, half laying half sitting in the back seat, his eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. I thanked the assistant and waited until he disappeared inside before I slapped Tommy on his bicep.

It was nearing evening and the carpark was empty. 'Don't do this.'

He scowled and leaned against the car. 'Do what?'

_Always plays this stupid game._ 'Forget he's your father. He's sick Tommy.'

'Whose fault is that?' He narrowed his eyes at me as if I was the villain in this mind game of his.

I pursed my lips, 'at the house you told me you didn't want him to die.' His posture softened momentarily, 'he won't. Not if you stay with him and forget this.'

He didn't move a muscle and I shook my head absolutely bewildered at his change in attitude. 'Alright, give me your keys.' I held out my hand.

Furrowing his brows my boyfriend asked, 'what?'

'You heard me.'

He fumbled in his pockets before putting his keys in my hand. 'What for?'

I didn't answer him and instead, rounded the car and got in the drivers side. Tommy reached for the passenger door but I leaned over and locked it before he could open it. I started the engine ignoring the rather forceful taps against the window.

Winding the window down, he poked his head in.

'Can I help you?' I asked sweetly.

'What the fuck are you doin' Lana?'

'Being a friend.'

'You're my girlfriend.' He growled.

My stomach flipped and I looked down, 'before my dad left, he tried to kill himself with vodka and ibuprofen. Didn't stop me working in AA or helping your dad.'

Tommy braced his arms on the car, 'you had no choice to work in AA. You're stuck in a dead end job and Pop probably complimented you. Did your daddy slap you about?'

I widened my eyes in utter shock at his words and stamped on the gas, 'fuck you Tommy.' And off I sped.

**~VD:T~**

I'd been at Patrick's home for an hour before the prick of the season stepped through the door. He looked tired and... guilty?

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and silence fell between us. I fiddled with the packet of pills in my hand and stepped down the last step. Tommy broke the silence.

'Where is he?'

'Upstairs.' I sat down on the foot of the stairs and Tommy slowly made his way to sit beside me.

'What I said-'

'Doesn't matter.' I offered him a small smile, it didn't reach my eyes and it must've looked more sad that I thought because Tommy wrung his head and tentively reached out with his hand to place it on my thigh.

'What did you study?'

'Sorry?'

'At University.'

I grinned, 'psychology.'

He nodded, might I say he looked a little impressed, 'you're good at your job. Even if you don't like people.'

I laughed and put my head on his broad shoulder, 'you can do this, y'know.'

'Look after Pop or forgive him?'

'Both. You already forgive him, all this' I tapped his built chest, 'is just front. Call Brendan?'

'Yeah. Had an hour to kill, my girlfriend stole my car.'

Vicious coughing from upstairs jerked us and Tommy sprinted up the stairs before I could even stand up. I decided to leave them alone and placed the pills on the kitchen counter. I began cleaning up a little and before long, Tommy appeared at the living room door.

'He okay?'

He nodded slowly. 'I can move back in.'

'Good.'

'If you do.'

I stopped what I was doing and did a double take at him, 'excuse me?'

He leaned against the door, crossing his arms across his chest, 'be a live in carer for him or something. I still got my training to do.'

'I have a job too.'

'Do both.'

I flopped on the armchair, 'this wasn't the best preposition of asking me to move in with you.'

Tommy widened his eyes a little, obviously he hadn't thought about it like that. 'I didn't mean-'

'I know,' I stood, crossed the room and kissed him chastely on the lips, without me being on my tiptoes he was significantly taller than me and I head to raise my head to meet his eyes, 'besides, we gonna sleep in that single Action Man quilt bed of yours?'

Tommy paused, 'we should move your bed in here.'

'Mmm,' I kissed him again and smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, guys.  
Hope you like this chapter even though it's short. Christmas soon.  
Song is Breath by Breaking Benjamin - it doesn't match Lana as much, but Tommy for sure.  
Thank you to everyone who is reviewing. I was thinking to responding to any reviews in the next chapters, so any questions or queries and I can answer them in the next chapter :)**


	22. P2: Chapter 21

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: what do we do when I am so in love with you; if I just save you then you could save me too :_

Chapter 21: I Love You's Are For Romantics & Movies

'Would you try lifting it, Lana?'

I stuck my tongue at him and struggled under the weight, 'I am!'

Tommy heaved again and I tried not to get distracted by the muscles in his arms, he was clad in a black vest and jeans only. I'm a woman and those tattoos were my God - RIPPLING.

'Lana!'

I yelped as the bed went crashing to the floor and I winced as it chipped the wall a little bit. We were stranded at the top of the stairs, my massive double bed blocking the stairway and the door where it supposed to go.

Risking a glance at him, Tommy sighed and scratched his head. 'Your fault.'

'Yeah,' I said not even denying it, 'but I was distracted.'

'Oh yeah? By the amount of weight you weren't holding?'

'Yeah and these,' I showed him my red hands, 'are from jacking you off.'

He winced and cast a look downstairs, _shit his dad was downstairs._

'Oops.' I giggled a little and sat on the bed carefully so it wouldn't topple down the stairs, I wiped down my sheets and huffed. 'Why did I agree to move my bed out of my apartment again?'

'You're living here,' Tommy said as if it was obvious and braced his arms on either side of me leaning down to kiss my lips.

I smiled, 'I feel commitment.'

Tommy paused and I felt he was about to back up, I took his neck in my hands and he rested his head in the crook of my neck. 'I'm kidding.'

I felt him breathe in and out before he raised his head to look into my eyes, 'don't you think it's a little overrated?'

'What is?'

He hesitated and looked away, 'the words.'

_The words, wow, was I going out with a ten year old?_

'I hear they refer to 'the words' as Voldemort in Thailand.' I rolled my eyes and made him look at me, I put my hands on his shoulders and laughed incredulously, 'seriously?'

'Don't laugh at me, Lana.'

He looked genuinely hurt. Did he struggle this much with just three words? I lowered my voice, 'it wasn't easy for me y'know.'

Tommy looked about to say something, probably argumentative, defending himself so I cut him off, 'not only saying it but you not saying it back.'

'Doesn't mean I don't.' He said quickly and silence fell among us. _So he did love me?_

I resisted a grin and whispered, 'I love you.'

His grey eyes widened momentarily before he covered my lips with his own, delving into depths saved only for him, that familiar shiver taking over my senses. Moaning into the kiss, I felt his arms envelope me before he was laying me down on the bed. I felt my body dip before Tommy stayed very still.

'The bed,' he said and my stomach flipped.

If we moved anymore, the bed was going to slide down the stairs.

Tommy was trying to keep his weight on his forearms so he didn't crush me but I could tell it was getting uncomfortable. I tutted at him, 'it's like press-ups, isn't it?'

He laughed under his breath, strain coming through his voice, 'I'm fine.'

I dared not look behind me, glimpsing down the steep stairs and instead looked around Tommy to see if I shifted my body outward, it would probably even the beds weight and save us. I smirked to myself.

'Tell me you love me, Tommy.'

He looked down, his arm nearly giving out, 'what?'

I took his face in my hands and kissed him, 'tell me you love me.'

I leaned back and the bed dipped even more, Tommy took a sharp intake of breath and groaned under the pressure his arm muscle was having to go through. 'Lana...'

'You can blame it on the fact I'm basically threatening our lives if you want,' I muttered.

'Youre...' Tommy shifted, 'not really threatening our lives.'

'So tell me you love me then.'

There was a moments silence, the tense wait as I impatiently anticipated what Tommy would do. He looked at me, 'I love you.'

My heart did somersaults and my stomach fell into my ass as I smiled and completely losing myself, I reached out knocking us both off balance and as we kissed, the bed went sliding down the stairs crashing into the wall at the bottom but we didn't even care.

* * *

**There you go, a reviewer asked for a fluffy chapter.**

**Was that fluffy enough? I'm no good at fluffy chapters, I'm more action driven with just a hug now and again, haha. Hope that was okay, guys. I got a LOT of reviews for last chapter, thank you so much.  
I can either post this weekend to tide you over for Christmas or... because I love you much, post at 00.01 on Christmas Day :)  
I wish it was Christmas in the story, that would be so festive!**


	23. P2: Chapter 22

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: baby you're all I've ever needed, I let them take me down, tell me it's not my fault :_

Chapter 22: Project Living With Tommy

Not that I expected him to but Tommy didn't say I love you often. In fact, since two weeks ago when he'd told me for the first time he'd only said it once more but I was beginning to realize when Tommy said something, it mattered.

Unlike my mindless boggling talking, when he spared you a single moment to address you or ask you a question, it was important. It was always for a cause.

We went together quite well.

Patrick wasn't getting better but he wasn't getting worse which we were considering a good thing.

If Tommy wasn't around to give him his pill, I was and vice versa. Tommy was still training at the gym and I was surprised to find out Frank Campana was his trainer now.

Brendan had recommended his younger brother to his old trainer a while back but didn't have the guts to tell Tommy until Tommy called him last week to let him know about Patrick.

Tommy had said Brendan was visiting this weekend to check up on his dad, it was a nice gesture, but it's always sad to think because of Patrick's declining condition that his sons have finally forgiven him when it might all be too late.

'I was gonna go out this weekend,' I declared, sitting at the kitchen table one evening. Tommy was preparing Patricks pills at the counter and he grunted in reply.

'To give you and your brother some alone time with your dad.'

Tommy still didn't say anything and I decided to take that as a confirmation it was a good idea. 'You okay?'

'Is he awake?' He avoided my question expertly and with a sigh I leaned back in my chair glancing down the hall to see the flickering lights of the television from the living room.

'TV's still on.'

'Doesn't mean anythin'.' Tommy mumbled and disappeared to give his dad his antibiotics.

Living with Tommy was like living with someone mad of iron in a glass house. He could storm out one second and kiss you on the neck in another but that was Tommy and somehow, I was adjusting to his stoic attitude.

I felt his hands on the back of my neck and smiled letting him knead the muscles there, bills lay stacked on the table in front of me and I gasped when Tommy's lips replaced his hands.

'These bills-'

Tommy paused and sighed. 'My sponsers can cover them.'

He was probably right. Due to Tommy's performance last tournament, his sponsor offers were coming out of his ass. All journalists wanted to know was whether he will be fighting in the Sparta tournament this November.

It was months away but the way Tommy had been training lately, it was obvious he was aiming for something higher than small time fights.

'Are you auditioning for Sparta this year?'

Tommy took the seat at the table and didn't spare me a look. He just collected some papers in his big hand and pretended to read them. 'How much is this one?'

'Answer my question for once.'

His grey eyes flashed but he didn't lash out or say anything hurtful, he just shrugged in his chair.

Taking the paper from his hand I scanned it fervently, 'two hundred.'

Tommy saw my game. I'd answered his question. He had to answer mine, it was only fair. He paused for a moment, 'I might.'

'Are you gonna tell Brendan?'

'Where are you going this weekend?' He asked quickly. I took a sip of my coffee.

'Out with Kelsie.'

Tommy nodded, 'I've already told Brendan.'

_Which means Tommy made up his mind about Sparta last week for him to tell Brendan._

'Are you going to a club?'

'Probably,' I confirmed confidently, I didn't need his permission to go anywhere, 'do I get a say in whether you do this?'

'No. Do I get a say in whether you go to a club?'

'No.'

Silence fell between us, what had started out as a way to get answers from one another had begun to tread on careful relationship issues. Was he allowed to tell me where to go? Was I allowed to tell him what to do?

We were living together now, it meant something more than just 'seeing eachother.'

'Be careful,' Tommy eventually muttered, he was staring at me, he meant it.

'I know I don't have to worry about it yet but be careful too. And I wouldn't tell Patrick yet.'

**~VD:T~**

Weekend arrived quicker than expected and I was getting ready to go out.

I was never one for partying or getting drunk, the last time I'd gotten hammered I'd met Tommy - and almost got raped.

Brendan was due in an hour and I was hoping to be out the door by the time he arrived, not that I didn't like him but Tommy hadn't gotten around to telling him I live here and he might feel uncomfortable.

I was hoping to come home later on tonight with the awkward conversation out the way. Tommy lay on his back on our bed and he watched me as I searched through hordes of clothes in just my underwear.

'You're a perve.' I stated, throwing a black dress back into the closet.

'You're sexy.'

I settled on grey skinnies with a white off the shoulder thin shirt and black ankle heeled boots. I wasn't planning on getting drunk, I still needed to be around for Patrick in the morning.

'Is Kelsie picking you up?' Tommy asked as I finished putting on my other shoe, I stood and headed for the mirror without toppling over in front of my boyfriend.

'No, taxi.'

'Don't you dare walk back here alone.'

I shot him a look through the mirror and then turned to face him, 'I won't. Are you alright?'

He shook his head, 'this is new to me.'

'Being with Brendan?'

'Being protective over my girlfriend going out.'

I swallowed and crossed the room to straddle him on the bed. 'I won't be out long, promise. Besides, Kelsie can be a whore, she will probably run off with some guy within the first hour.'

His hands gripped my waist, 'promise me you won't walk back here. You get a taxi or call me and I'll pick you up.'

I couldn't promise that. Me and Kelsie usually walked back to our apartments because they were close. Now that I'd moved, we'd walk halfway and then go the rest alone, it had never been a big deal.

I was saved by the doorbell. 'My taxi.'

I gave Tommy a quick kiss and climbed off him shooting him and Patrick a goodbye before getting into the taxi. Phew, I sighed with relief.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, guys.  
I hit Writers Block. I capitalize that because it's horrible. This story has no plot, really. I am trying to incorporate one and hopefully it goes well, stick with me guys?  
It's short as well. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and it's Boxing Day so hit the sales!  
Song is All I Ever Needed by Nikki Reed and Paul McDonald.**


	24. P2: Chapter 23

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: you say you know love but you are just reflecting words you hear,  
electricity and wires dictating everything you do; we run around the rules,  
just behind your eyes there are switches that can turn back on  
to clear away today, 'til all your memories are gone :_

Chapter 23: Both Got Our Problems

Clubbing was never my thing.

Back in England, I'd never gone out clubbing, I was never in the mood for it. Now, I still wasn't. The circumstances were different and through the euphoric pounding of the dubstep, the alcohol running through my veins by the several shots I'd done all I wanted was to go back home and sit on the sofa with Tommy.

'Gotcha whipped.' Kelsie called over the music and smiled as I shot her a look.

We were sat at the bar but she was itching to get on the dancefloor to grind with the dark Italian over there. 'Just go.'

I didn't have to tell her twice.

I sat alone but I didn't mind. I saw a cluster of guys that followed Kelsie as she walked away and when their eyes met mine, I looked down. I heard my name and looked up.

'Ms Jamison?'

I was in utter shock. Like when you see a teacher outside of school and they're dressed in a black mini skirt and a pink tank top. _Ms Jamison was a whore?!_

'Helen.' She ordered a shot of something and I watched in wonder as she downed it.

'But you work at AA.'

She shrugged, 'so do you. Isn't stopping you.'

Raising my glass of lemonade, she frowned. She didn't have to know I polished off three or four shots as soon as I got here.

'How is Patrick Conlon?'

It wasn't a sensitive subject so much for me as it was for Tommy but I appreciated that Jamison had allowed me to be a live in carer.

'Fine. Getting there.'

Kelsie tumbled to the bar and spotted Ms Jamison, she was instantly sober and straightened up as she attempted to act a little professional around her boss. It didn't last long as the Italian wrapped his arms around her petite body and attached his lips to her neck.

I laughed into my glass as Kelsie looked about to defend herself and shove the man away until she took in Helen Jamisons outfit. She narrowed her eyes, I knew what she was thinking, we were dressed classier than that and we were almost ten years younger.

'Well I'm gonna go,' I said as I downed my drink and did an awkward wave to Jamison, 'see you Monday.'

'Want me to get the taxi with you?' I could clearly see Kelsie was way more interested in Mr Italian who was becoming a little NC-17 instead of PG-13.

'It's fine,' I said as a guilt took over me, 'I might walk.'

~**VD:T~**

It wasn't a long walk back to the house. About fifteen minutes but the area Patrick lived wasn't the best for someone who was unarmed. Pepper spray wise not handgun wise.

The air was cold and it was almost eleven at night. The trees were even beginning to look scary. Nobody was around and cars were becoming scarce. Wow, Tommy was right.

'What did I say?'

A hand grabbed me around the elbow and I was suddenly jerked into someones chest. I immediately knew who it was, the broad sculpted chest and that familiar smell didn't lie.

Tommy.

'I'm sorry,' I peered up into his eyes and saw his grey ones only barely from the moonlight flash. He snorted and took off. For a moment I stayed still but quickly followed. We weren't far from the house.

'You lied.' He said as we walked through the front door. The housey comfy feel surrounded me and the flicker and noise from the television told me Patrick was downstairs.

'Don't start right now,' I muttered and took my jacket off.

'Hey Lana, right?'

Brendan emerged from the living room a confused expression on his face. He seemed to throw a look at Tommy but he was looking at me.

'What're you...'

I glared, 'you didn't tell him?

Tommy shifted and avoided my eyes. Brendan put his arms across his chest and slowly shut the door of the living room behind him. 'Tell me what?'

'I live here, Brendan.'

Tommy gripped my forearm and went to pull me into the kitchen but I yanked away from his grip. 'You weren't going to tell him? Were you gonna make up how desperate I was when I got out the taxi that I had to visit you?' I ran a hand through my hair and looked at Brendan who looked very baffled but at the same time, a little mad we were arguing when his sick dad was in the next room.

'Brendan, I live here.'

Tommy looked from me to his brother before storming into the kitchen. I followed. 'Why didn't you want to tell him?'

'Why did you lie to me?'

I flopped down on the seat and took my shoes off as Tommy braced himself against the counter, his back to me. 'Were you ever gonna tell him?'

'Did you know when you promised me you were gonna walk home?'

'Shut up,' I muttered but he caught it, spinning round and he kicked the kitchen stool that was opposite me. The loud crash made me flinch and the chair went rocketing away.

'What the fuck is your problem? You can't tell me what to do!'

Tommy got in my face now, I could see his temper flare, I hadn't witnessed all of it yet and wasn't sure I wanted to. 'What's yours?!'

'Guys, fuckin' quit!' Brendan stormed into the kitchen and put his hand on Tommy's chest, pushing him away from me. He turned to me, 'do you have somewhere to go right now?'

'Yes.' I said defiantly and sitting back down, 'my room upstairs. Because I fucking live here.'

I stormed away from them and although I felt bad for probably making Patricks condition worsen while he had to listen to all that, I was mad at myself and with Tommy for not being able to tell his brother how serious we were. Our relationship really would go nowhere.

* * *

**Long time no see. I've been writing my Walking Dead story, sorry!  
Song is Rules by Jayme Dee, it's perfect for Tommy and Lana's relationship and it's also from the Hunger Games. I got a plot worked out so this was more of a filler chapter, I'm afraid.**


	25. P2: Chapter 24

**Warrior**

* * *

**Violent Delights: Triumph**

* * *

_: so don't ask me no questions 'cause I don't cry no wolf;  
you may think she's quite right but my lover is childlike :_

Chapter 24: He Couldn't Scare Me If He Tried

Brendan was going to be sleeping on the couch so when Patrick was put into bed, Tommy joined me in our bedroom.

I was under the duvet hiding the fact I was so mad I hadn't bothered to change out of my clubbing outfit or washed the make up off my face.

Tommy sat on his side, his back to me as he tore his shirt away from his torso and I had to swallow hard to resist the urge to stroke his naked back. It was so sculpted, his tattoo's tracing his tan flesh and flicking away in perfect intricate patterns.

'I don't wanna argue with ya.'

'We can't anyway,' I said matter of factly and facing away from him when I saw him turn around to look at me, 'Patrick and Brendan are sleeping.'

I heard him sigh and the bed dip with his weight. He hadn't taken off his jeans and was laying on top of the duvet.

He didn't reach out to me and I was thankful for that. I wasn't sure if I was ready. Tommy was obviously scared of commitment, he hadn't even told his brother his girlfriend had moved in with him, something was nagging away at my mind though.

'Would you have asked me to move in if Patrick wasn't sick?'

I felt him turn his head towards me and I faced him again. He lay on his back, one arm under his head and the other by his side in between our bodies.

He stared hard at the ceiling and I took a deep breath and waited patiently.

'Probably not here. In this house.'

My heart beat rapidly in my chest, 'but somewhere else?'

He grunted in reply and the nod of his head made me believe him. 'So why can't you tell your brother?'

Tommy glanced at me and in the darkness of the room I saw his eyes flash with something. I could tell he wasn't about to answer and would instead turn this on me.

'Why can't you talk to your fuckin' sister?'

My heart would've stopped if it could. 'I told you,' I whispered, 'she got involved in a bad crowd.'

'Bullshit, Lana. What'd she do?'

'I told you,' I repeated, my voice strangled and I went to turn away from him again but he reached out and took hold of my waist, he lay on his side now.

'You told me you wanna prove them wrong. But if your sis is reaching out to ya, don't that prove she knows that? And wants to make up?'

My ringtone interrupted our conversation and I lazily reached over to grab it. 'Hey Kelsie.'

Tommy rolled his eyes and lay on his back again.

'Did you get home okay?'

'No,' I said sarcastically, 'I'm talking to you from a rapists basement. He says hi.'

I felt Tommy tense beside me and decided to take this elsewhere. I walked quietly down the hall and into the bathroom, taking a seat on the edge of the bath tub I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

'Did Tommy find out you walked?'

'Yeah,' I answered and my throat constricted, my chest felt heavy, I felt like I was about to cry, 'I don't think I can do this anymore, Kelse.'

She seemed to perk up, her sober best friend mode switching on, 'Alana? What's wrong? Did he take it really badly?'

I felt bad just talking about this. At what I was actually considering right now. I didn't say anything and Kelsie asked, 'do you wanna leave him?'

Did I want to leave him? Did I want to walk right out of Tommy's life just as quickly as I'd walked in?

'I love Tommy,' I said meaning every word, 'but I'm not looking for a relationship where I get a stool kicked across the kitchen just because something doesn't go his way.'

Kelsie sighed and I could see her in the living room, sipping on a cup of coffee and running a hand through her hair, 'do you need somewhere to go tonight?'

'I'll call you back,' I said quickly and hung up as Tommy opened the bathroom door without even knocking. He was looking down at me and he looked sad.

Neither of us spoke a word until I stood and leaned against the sink as Tommy closed the door and leaned against it, 'Kelsie wanted to know if I wanted to go over there tonight. Spend the night.'

Tommy only nodded, I was expecting more of a reaction. 'I'll give you a lift.'

'Tommy,' I reached out and took his hand, 'I don't want to. I know if I go over there it's just the start of us ending, isn't it? A night will turn into two and then you'll call and apologize and we'll make up and then I'll decide I need more space and soon I'm living with my whore friend while you... move on.'

'I can't give you what you want.' He said quietly. His tone and expression was stoic, solid but his eyes were giving him away. The grey was misty, a sure sign he was upset.

'You can.' I put my hand on his bare chest, 'you are.' I leaned up and kissed him gently. 'Tell your brother about me. I'll talk to my sister.'

He pulled away and stared hard. 'You will? You'll break your stupid promise to yourself and talk to her if I just go down there and admit to Bren that I love you?'

It was a deal I was willing to make. I needed something to convince me to stay. This was it. 'Yes.'

Tommy kissed me but didn't give me time to deepen it before he opened the door.

'Tommy,' I whispered harshly and followed him to the stop of the stairs, 'now?'

'Yes,' he took my waist in his and pecking me on my forehead, he put his head on my shoulder, breathing into my neck, 'now.'

* * *

**Another really, really short chapter but I got a lot of feedback from the last chapter and felt I owed it to you guys to give you something a little more.  
Song is Love is Childlike by Low Anthem.**


End file.
